à la découverte
by auroraaa1
Summary: Harry Potter vient de fêter ses 17ans, il est tout juste majeur quand il apprend que son père avait une sœur jumelle, et qu'elle a aussi disparu le 31 octobre 1981. Pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort, il va s'intéressait à la puissante magie de sa tante, ce qui va le faire se rapprocher de certaines personnes dont Drago Malfoy. HP/DM
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour Bonjour!

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR mais l'histoire qui va suivre est la mienne.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry Potter se réveillait le lendemain de ses 17 ans avec des maux de tête monstrueux. Il avait passer la nuit à fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis au Square Grimmaurd et se réveillait avec une gueule de bois et une envie de se recoucher, ce qu'il aurait fait si les autres occupants de la maison n'étaient pas déjà levés et bruyants. C'est non sans soupirant qu'un Harry maintenant majeur rejoignit toute la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione et Rémus dans la cuisine. Pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

"'jour,

\- Oh Harry dans quel état tu es! Pire que Ron! Rémus je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser les jeunes seuls hier! Regarde les tous! "

Ron arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, les jumeaux, qui étaient venus passés la soirée avec eux, regardaient leur assiette de petit déjeune sans pour autant y toucher, Ginny n'était pas mieux, seule Hermione avait l'air à peu près réveiller.

\- Molly, on est tous déjà passé par là et c'est pas grave. Et arrête de crier. Ils ont sûrement mal à la tête. "

Rémus donna des potions anti-gueule de bois à tous les jeunes qui avaient bien profité de la soirée sous les reproches de Molly Weasley. Harry la regardait en se demandant si un jour elle arrivera à être en manque de reproches. Tous poussèrent un soupire de soulagement en buvant la potion ramener par Rémus, leurs maux de tête et les envies de vomir passèrent en un éclat et ils purent profiter de leur petit déjeuné.

"Harry, tu as reçu une lettre de la banque Gringotts, tu as rendez-vous dans trente minutes là bas.

\- QUOIIII? Pourquoi vous ouvrez mon courrier si ce n'est pas pour me réveiller!"

Harry avait de plus en plus mal avec les manières de Molly Weasley, elle ouvrait son courrier, décidait de son emploi du temps, l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait chez lui. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait entièrement redécoré la demeure des Black avec l'aide de Dobby pour la rendre plus accueillante, mais la matriarche Weasley ne trouvant pas la nouvelle demeure à son goût avait tout refait selon ses envies. Harry ne voulant pas la vexer jusque maintenant la laissait faire mais il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter ses lubies.

Ayant l'habitude de se réveiller en retard à Poudlard, il avait développer des techniques pour gagner du temps et réussi à arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de demander à Molly le motif de celui-ci.

Il fut emmené dans un bureau fermé à l'écart des autres, et fut accueilli par un homme qui lui rappelait Arthur Weasley, un homme chaleureux qui le mit à l'aise directement.

"Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis , le responsable de la transmission des testaments.

\- Enchanté, mais qu'est ce que je fais ici? J'ai pas lu la lettre que l'on m'a envoyé, quelqu'un m'a juste fait par du rendez vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis la.

\- Vous avez atteint votre majorité hier, vous avez donc le droit d'ouvrir les différents testaments qui vous ont été laissé.

\- Vous parlez des testaments de mes parents ?

-Oui un de vos parents James Potter et Lily Potter, et aussi un de votre tante Eleonore Potter.

\- Pardon? Je n'ai pas de tante, vous devez faire erreur pour le dernier Monsieur.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas le cas, selon l'arbre généalogique de votre famille votre père avait une sœur jumelle, qui est Eleonore et je l'ai moi même rencontré. Elle a disparue à la fin de la première guerre, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous n'êtes pas au courant de son existence. »

Il tendait à Harry l'arbre généalogique de sa famille et il put remarquer par lui même que son père avait une sœur, toujours dubitatif Harry se promis de demander des explications à Rémus et Sirius dès son retour au square.

Je vous laisse d'abord prendre connaissance des messages -souvenirs,

\- Des quoi ?

\- Message-souvenirs, ce sont des souvenirs donnés par la personne qui réalise son testament. C'est le plus souvent des paroles qu'elle laisse, des recommandations ou encore quelques paroles de réconforts. Vos parents ainsi que votre tante les ont fait ici même dans ce bureau.

\- C'est comme si il me parlait en faite.

\- Exactement, les deux messages ont été fait en ma présence et je devais vous les donner à votre majorité.

\- Allons y! Je veux les voir maintenant! »

L'homme sourit face à l'impatience du plus jeune et versa deux souvenirs dans la pensine se trouvant dans la pièce, Harry se pencha immédiatement dessus, impatient d'entendre la voix de ses parents.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry se trouvait de ce même bureau mais 16 années auparavant. La pièce n'avait pas tellement changé depuis, seul quelques photos avaient été rajouté sur cet immense bureau. Il regarda sa mère s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises à côté de son mari qui pris la parole.

« Moi James Potter déclare l'ouverture du testament de James et Lily Potter. Ça fait tellement solennelle comme phrase!

-James soit sérieux, notre fils va voir ses images!

-Mais je suis sérieux ma Lily, bon Harry, si tu vois ce souvenir c'est qu'il nous est arrivé quelques choses quand tu étais enfant. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne verras jamais ce souvenir, qu'on sera là avec toi, mais dans la période dans laquelle nous nous trouvons on doit prendre nos précautions. On a voulu te laisser ce souvenir en plus de la lettre pour pouvoir te dire de vive voix a quel point on t'aime.

-On t'aime tellement mon bébé, on sait que si on est plus là tu seras avec Sirius et que tu seras bien, que tu auras eu une belle enfance avec lui et son fils. Mais savoir qu'il y a un risque qu'on ne soit pas là pour te voir grandir nous brise le cœur.

-Si la menace qui pèse sur nous en ce moment est toujours présente, choisi bien ceux qui t'entourent mon fils, et fait attention, les mauvais ne sont pas toujours ceux que tu crois, regarde Severus Rogue est du bon côté.

-JAMES ! »

Harry regarda ses parents se chamailler, ils avaient l'air si amoureux, son père avec toujours un sourire tendre lorsqu'il regardait Lily, Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur, il aurait tellement aimer les connaître.

« Quoi? C'est la pure vérité! Mais là n'est pas le sujet ma Lily, Harry n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons plus que tout.

-Et que je suis certaine qu'on sera fier de toi. Je t'aime mon bébé."

Harry regarda le couple qui se prenait dans leurs bras quand il fut prit d'un vertige, signe d'un changement de souvenir, mais il se retrouva toujours dans cette même pièce, il regarda alors le calendrier posé sur le bureau de qui montrait que seulement quelques jours s'était écoulés depuis le dernier souvenir. Il y vu une jeune femme avec de long cheveux brun, elle était grande et portée des lunettes qu'elle réajustait sur son nez. Harry la trouva très belle, et se dit que ça devait être une caractéristique des Potter d'être myope comme une taupe.

" Moi Eleonore Judith Potter déclare l'ouverture de mon testament. C'est bien ça que je dois dire? " Après un oui de , qui se trouvait dans le bureau, elle reprit elle avait beau sourire mais ses yeux reflétés la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

"Harry, moi aussi je te laisse un message-souvenir, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Sûrement par me présenter, peut-être que tu ne me connais même pas. Je suis la jumelle de James, Eleonore et si je fais mon testament c'est que... je vais pas te mentir c'est la merde ici. Et que Rémus et moi on pense que l'un des membres de l'Ordre nous a trahi et je sais que c'est ni James, ni Lily, ni moi, ni Rémus Lupin, ni Severus Rogue. Je ne suis malheureusement sûr de rien pour les autres, je dois même soupçonner Sirius! Tu te rends compte dans le monde dingue dans lequel on vit ici! J'espère qu'à ton époque c'est plus calme et que tu n'as pas besoin de soupçonner ta famille.

Monsieur Pierce va te donner un pendentif, et dans celui-ci tu trouveras une clef, cette clef te permettra d'ouvrir toutes les portes Harry, n'importe laquelle, même le bureau de Dumbledore. Oui on a essayé. Je te la lègue, ne la perd pas Harry, déjà elle est super pratique et elle est dans notre famille depuis des centaines d'années, la légende dit que c'est Godric Griffondor qui l'aurait donné à notre ancêtre pour l'avoir aidé à accomplir une mission. Pour ouvrir le pendentif tu devras faire la même chose que pour la carte des maraudeurs. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu l'auras un jour en main.

Je te lègue aussi mon livre de magie, il contient tous les sortilèges que j'ai créé et toutes mes recherches sur l'ancienne magie. Tout ce que tu trouveras dans ce grimoire est recensé nul par ailleurs. Ne laisse pas n'importe qui le lire. Tu comprendras très vite qu'entre de mauvaises mains il pourrait être très dangereux, mais je me fais pas d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Je te lègue aussi tous mes biens que j'ai reçu de nos ancêtres, hormis ma maison, que j'ai laissé à quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon tu auras le manoir Potter.

Monsieur Pierce va aussi te donner une lettre pour Severus Rogue, j'aimerai que tu la lui remette si il est toujours vivant sinon brûle la. Donne lui en mains propres, je veux être certaine qu'il l'ai.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fais le tour, je vais te laisser avec Monsieur Pierce pour faire les trucs chiants, c'est-à-dire la paperasse. Je t'aime Harry, Prend soin de toi"

A peine Eleonore eut fini de parler qu'Harry fut de retour dans son époque. Assit sur sa chaise Harry regarda Monsieur Pierce qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

" J'espère que leurs messages vous ont fait du bien.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entendais la voix de mes parents. J'avais l'impression d'être là avec eux et qu'ils me parlaient.

\- C'est ce qu'ils voulaient. En ce qui concerne les biens qu'ils vous laissent, il y a toute leur fortune, et le manoir Potter et aussi cette plaque en forme de Lys. Concernant les biens que vous laisse votre tante voici le livre ainsi que le pendentif et la lettre. »

Harry passa le reste de la matinée avec Monsieur Pierce pour gérait avec lui les derniers papiers et retourna à la demeure Black sans avoir prit le temps de regarder ce qu'il avait reçu et sans vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faisait le point quand il rentrait dans la maison, il avait pour la première fois de sa vie entendu ses parents lui parler, il avait apprit qu'il avait une tante, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de lui parler de sa famille? Le jeune se posait une multitude de questions. Sirius et Rémus lui avaient parlé pendant des heures de ses parents, de leur rencontre, de leur amour, de leur histoire, des frasques de son père, du sérieux de sa mère mais jamais de cette « Eleonor Potter ».

Il chercha Rémus partout dans la maison pour le trouver dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione en train de débattre au sujet d'un livre quelconque. Il demanda à son ami de partir afin de parler tranquillement avec Rémus, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le loup-garou lui avait caché l'existence d'un membre de sa famille.

"Rémus tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose par hasard?, disa Harry après qu'Hermione ait fermé la porte derrière elle.

\- Non pas que je sache, pourquoi? Que c'est il passait?

\- Je viens juste d'apprendre que mon père avait une sœur jumelle mais à part ça rien de spécial! Pourquoi personne ne me tient au courant ?!

\- Tu ne savais pas pour...

\- Eleonore NON je n'en avais aucune putain d'idée!, le coupa Harry, Qu'est ce que je ne connais pas sur ma famille? J'aimerai qu'on arrête de me cacher des chose!

\- Harry calme toi, je pensais que tu connaissais l'existence de ta tante. Quand je suis apparu dans ta vie, j'ai demandé à Molly si elle t'avais dis tout ce que tu devais savoir sur le monde magique et sur ta famille, je pensais qu'elle t'avais parlé d'Eleonore. Je suis désolé, je connais Molly, j'aurais dû m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'impasse. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ta tante.

\- Elle ne m'a presque rien dis sur le monde qui magique ou ma famille! Je viens d'apprendre par quemqu'un que je connais pas que mon frère avait une sœur. Tu trouves ça normal alors que tous les adultes de cette maison la connaissait.

\- Je peux te parler d'elle si tu veux, je suis pas la personne qui la connaît le mieux mais on était amis.

\- Je sais que tu la connaissais, elle m'a dit que tu étais une personne de confiance, elle avait l'air triste dans son message.

\- Elle l'était, elle a fait son testament au moment où on n'avait appris que quelqu'un renseignait Voldemort de nos agissements, c'était obligatoirement un amis qui nous trahissait. Comme tu le sais, c'était Peter mais on ne le savait pas encore.

\- Papa et maman ont dit des choses étranges, Sirius avait un enfant?

\- Euh oui, mais il a disparu le jour de la mort de James et Lily. Ta tante aussi a disparu depuis, mais Severus ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte.

\- Elle était avec Voldemort? C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie quand il est mort.

\- Jamais! Elle était espionne dans la famille Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius était le bras droit du mage noir à l'époque. Et on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivée à Eleo', personne n'a réussi à la retrouver. Sirius m'a dit que lui et elle étaient ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient appris que tes parents et les Longdubas se faisaient attaquer, Sirius est parti chez tes parents et Eleonore chez Franck et Alice, mais on ne sait même pas si elle est arrivée à destination.

\- J'ai une autre question, mes parents et Eleonore ont dit que Rogue était de notre côté déjà à leur époque, ils se trompaient?

\- Non, Severus est le premier à avoir rejoint l'Ordre, et vu qu'il était à serpentard d il a décidé d'être espion, c'était le seul qui pouvait les approcher sans que ça soit étrange. Il voulait protéger Eleonore.

\- Il était proche non? Elle m'a laissé une lettre pour lui.

\- Ils étaient fiancés.

\- Avec Rogue?

\- Oui, il est plus aimable quand il est détendu, rigola Rémus, à Poudlard il y a plein de futurs mangemorts parmi les élèves, il doit être sur ses gardes constamment. Tu veux que je lui demande de venir ici pour que tu lui donnes la lettre.

\- Oui ça serait super. Tu le connais bien on dirait?

\- Effectivement, c'est un ami, il s'est jamais entendu avec Sirius et James mais avec les autres membres de l'Ordre ça passait très bien. "

Harry raconta à Rémus le message de ses parents, il était encore bouleversé de les avoir entendu et le loup-garou n'était pas étonné du message laissé par ses deux amis. Il savait l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur fils et était heureux qu'Harry ait pu le voir au moins une fois.

Le jeune griffondor rejoignit ses amis qui étaient en train de déjeuner, il s'installa à table avec eux content de voir que Molly Weasley n'était pas présente. Il leur raconta son entrevue avec Monsieur Pierce pendant tout le repas.

" Donc tu as pu voir tes parents! C'est génial!, s'exclama Ron, Mais c'est quand même étrange que ma mère ne t'ai pas parlé de ta tante alors qu'elle avait dis qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait pas à te cacher ça.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas pourquoi Molly t'a caché l'existence de ta tante, répondit Rémus qui s'installait à table avec eux, tout le monde aimait Eleo', elle aidait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait, elle a même été la préceptrice de Bill et Charlie quand tes parents n'ont pas pu les mettre à l'école.

\- C'est déguelasse! Elle a aidé les parents pour Bill et Charlie, maman devrait être un minimum reconnaissante.

\- RONALD! firent Hermione et Ginny

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai."

Ron convaincu d'avoir raison repris une seconde fois des pommes de terre sous les exclamations d'Hermione qui était certaine que si Madame Weasley n'avait pas dit que le père d'avoir avait une sœur c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et que c'était sans doute pour le bien d'Harry, qui, quant à lui, était du même avis que Ron.

\- Rémus, Eleonor m'a légué son livre de sortilège, il y a quel genre de sort dedans?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle faisait beaucoup de recherches sur la magie ancienne et sur le lien de la marque des ténèbres, elle voulait casser le lien de la marque des ténèbres entre voldemort et ses mangemorts. Et elle a créé plein de sorts donc tout doit être dans son livre. Tu as en ta possession l'un des livres de magie les plus puissants du monde Harry. Prends en soin, elle était très puissante. Qu'est ce qu'elle ta laissé d'autre?

\- Un pendentif contenant une clef qui ouvre toutes les portes, et mes parents m'ont laissé une petite plaque avec un lys bleu dessus. Je sais pas du tout à quoi ça sert.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus mais le lys est la fleur de Lily et le bleu est sur les armoiries de ta famille. Il y a sûrement un lien. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Severus, il peut pas passer à cause d'une potion, mais nous on peut aller le voir demain après midi pour que tu lui donnes la lettre.

\- Ok. "

Le reste du repas se termina autour d'une discutions sur le Quiddich au grand damne d'Hermione qui aurait préféré poser des question sur le fameux livre des sortilèges dont parlaient Harry et Rémus. Ce livre l'intriguait, il avait était écrit par une sorcière puissante, elle se jura de tout faire pour lire ce livre qui s'annonçait particulièrement intéressant.

Harry, Ron et Ginny passèrent leur après midi à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, la journée se finit par un diner rythmé par les humeurs de Molly. Harry finit donc sa journée dans sa chambre qui ne partageait plus avec Ron, il avait rénové une chambre pour lui, voulant laisser un peu plus t'intimider à Ron et Hermione qui étaient maintenant ensemble.

Il décida d'enfin s'intéresser aux objets qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée. Il porta en premier lieu son attention sur la petite plaque rectangulaire où était gravé un lys bleu. Harry avait beau regardé cette pièce dans tous les sens il ne voyait qu'un rectangle gravé, comme une pièce de puzzle. Il décida donc de passer à autre chose puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à percer le secret de cet étrange pièce.

Son attention se porta sur le pendentif, il se demanda comment une si petite chose pouvait contenir une clef. Le pendentif était une simple sphère qui ne devait pas faire plus de 2 cm de diamètre, il la prit entre ses mains et récita la même phrase qu'il lui permettait d'afficher la carte des maraudeurs "je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". La sphère s'ouvrir en deux et une petite clef s'éleva dans les airs à quelques centimètres des mains d'Harry.

Il décida de tester cette clef qui était censé ouvrir n'importe que toi tant que ça possédait une serrure, cette clef était pourtant si petite. Harry essaya d'abord avec sa malle, et testa la clef sur toutes les serrures qui se trouvait à sa portée. A chaque fois il se passa la même chose, la clef magique prenait la forme en adéquate pour ouvrir la serrure dans la quelle en se trouvait et ouvrait tout même si il y avait une protection magique.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tester la clef, Harry se décida à porter son attention sur le livre de magie, il était imposant, avec une couverture en cuir marron presque noir lisse sans aucune inscription, la seule qu' Harry put voir sur l'extérieur du livre était sur la quatrième de couverture, en bas en petit était écrit "Ce livre est la propriété d'Harry Potter, quiconque l'ouvrira sans sa permission en subira les conséquences".

Très avenant comme message, pensa Harry. Le livre était magique, le jeune griffondor ressentait la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Le changement de propriétaire s'était donc fait automatiquement.

Bien que sans grand espoir Harry tenta d'ouvrir le livre, qui refusa obstinément. Laissant le grimoire tranquille pour le moment le sorcier alla profité de sa nuit pour se préparer à son entrevue avec le professeur Rogue.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du thé le lendemain que Rémus alla chercher Harry pour aller chez son professeur de potion. Il emporta avec lui tout ce qu'il avait reçu en héritage en se disant que Rogue devait connaître ces objets.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour Bonjour, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture

Rémus le fit transplaner dans une petit ruelle en plein Londres moldue et l'emmena dans une rue du centre de la ville dans un quartier assez fréquenté.

« Il vit dans le monde moldu?

\- Oui depuis toujours, quand il n'est pas à Poudlard, il vit ici. Mais il ne vit pas totalement comme un modlu non plus.

\- J'aurai été étonné de le voir laisser ses potions plus de quelques heures. »

Rémus le fit entrer dans un immeuble qui se situait d'une rue marchande, et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et e loup-garou toqua à la porte.

Ce fut un Severus Rogue habillé de façon moldue qu'il les fit entrer, il paraissait plus détendu qu'à Poudlard ou qu'au réunion de l'Ordre. Harry se fit la remarque que tout le monde à l'air détendu chez soi, enfin peut-être pas Malfoy.

« Bonjour Rémus, monsieur Potter.

\- Professeur »

Harry n'écouta pas les banalités échangées par les deux plus vieux et les suivit dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé. Il en profita pour détailler l'appartement, qui était vraiment moderne décoré dans les beiges, avec une grande pièce à vivre où il pu trouvé un grand sofa qui lui semblait être vraiment confortable, il s'y installa sans pour autant arrêter de découvrir la pièce, en face du canapé où il s'est installé il y avait deux fauteuils qui étaient maintenant occupés par Rogue et Lupin, une table basse étant placée entre le canapé et les fauteuil, à côté d'eux on trouvait une table à manger qui faisait le lien entre le salon et la cuisine ouverte.

Tout était moldu, il chercha désespérément un élément faisant référence au monde des sorciers, sans grand succès jusqu'au moment où il se rendait compte que s'était un chaudron qui était sur le feu dans la cuisine. Harry sourit en se disant que même dans le monde totalement moldu Rogue arrivait à faire des potions. Après être aller chercher un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux le professeur entama la conversation.

« Alors que me vaut la visite de toi et ton protégé Rémus.

\- Harry a quelque chose pour toi.

\- J'ai eu un rendez vous dans la journée d'hier avec un certain Monsieur Pierce plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Vous êtes maintenant majeur, c'est tout à fait normal. D'ailleurs bon anniversaire. Mais en quoi cela me concerne?

\- Merci, et je vais y venir, j'ai eu en main le testament de mes parents et j'ai vu un message-souvenir d'eux, c'était juste génial! Mais j'ai aussi appris que j'avais une tante et elle m'a laissé une lettre pour vous. »

Harry tendis l'enveloppe contenant la lettre à son professeur qui la regarda d'un air triste sans la prendre. Le jeune se dit alors que son professeur souffrait encore de la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi elle m'a laissé une lettre, j'ai déjà eu la partie du testament qui m'était destiné il y a des années de ça. Et comment ça se fait que vous ne la connaissiez pas?

\- Personne ne m'en a jamais parler.

\- Lupin je t'avais dis de pas laisser Molly faire son éducation magique. Elle a loupé des trucs!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle. lui répondit Rémus, prend la lettre. »

Severus pris l'enveloppe et regarda son nom qui y était inscrit par la femme qu'il aimait, il reconnaîtrai toujours cette écriture qu'il n'avait pourtant pas revu depuis 16 ans. Il l'avait perdu cette fameuse nuit d'octobre 1981. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, il l'aurait senti mais il s'était manifestement passé quelque chose et jamais il n'avait eu la moindre piste sur ce qui empêchait Eleonore Potter de le retrouver.

« Professeur?

\- Quoi Potter?

\- Elle m'a laissé d'autres choses et j'espérai que vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur ces objets.

\- Montrez pour voir. »

Harry posa sur la table basse devant son professeur l'imposant livre de sortilège de sa tante ainsi que le pendentif renfermant la clef ouvre-tout et la plaque donnée par ses parents.

« Vous avez déjà essayé d'ouvrir le livre ?

\- Oui, mais sans grand succès.

\- Normal, il a ses petites manies, il a été créé par la même magie, une magie très ancienne, qui à créé le Choixpeau, le livre s'appelle Grimmy.

\- Il a un nom? Et pourquoi Grimmy?

\- Il est "vivant" comme le choixpeau, et on l'a appelé grimmy parce que une sorcière avec un livre magique ça me faisait penser à la vision que les moldus ont des sorciers, vous savez les sorcières avec leur gros grimoire, ça à fait marrer votre tante, donc Eleonore l'a appelé Grimmy en référence à un grimoire.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec vous et vos chaudrons de potion et elle avec son livre vous rentrez tous les deux dans les stéréotypes moldus.

\- Je vous l'accorde, sourit Rogue, Donc pour en revenir à Grimmy, pour l'ouvrir il faut juste pointé sa baguette devant lui et dire « Grimmy j'ai besoin de toi. »

Harry pointa donc sa baguette face au livre et dit

« Grimmy, j'ai besoin de toi »

Le grimoire se mit à trembler et un visage en relief se forma sur la page de couverture. Harry fut stupéfié quand il vit la bouche du visage bougée

 _" Bonjour, bonjour! Oh je ne te connais pas toi. Mais laisse moi deviner! Vu ta tignasse tu ne peux que être un Potter, c'est évident! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été demandé donc tu es trop jeune pour être James. Eleonore n'a pas d'enfant, Tu es donc le fils ,le petit Harry!_

\- C'est exact, répondit Severus, et il est ton nouveau propriétaire. Tu ne dois plus que l'écouter lui et lui seul.

 _-Bien Severus, cela veut donc dire qu'Eleonore n'est plus..._

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer Grimmy quand même! Tu as un rôle à jouer dans la vie du "petit Harry" maintenant. Tu ne dois pas décevoir Eleo', elle te l'a confié.

 _\- Tu as raison Severus! Je dois me reprendre et faire correctement mon travail!_

\- Et tu devrais commencer par expliquer à Harry en quoi consiste ton travail tu ne crois pas?

 _\- Évidemment où avais-je la tête?! Harry, seul toi peux m'ouvrir sauf si tu en décides autrement, Pose moi une question et je te répondrais grâce aux connaissances qu'ils ont été écrite en moi, si tu as besoin d'un sort en particulier fais le moi savoir et je te le montrerai. J'ai encore beaucoup de pouvoir mais par toi même tu devras les découvrir, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais je peux te guider. Pour m'ouvrir il te suffis de dire "Grimmy j'ai besoin de toi" et pour me verrouiller "tu m'as bien aidé Grimmy, à la prochaine"._

\- Euh... D'accord, merci. Que renfermes-tu?

 _\- Pas moins de 168 sortilèges, 57 potions, 23 prophéties et leur histoire, 13 artefacts magiques, et les secrets magiques de la famille Potter. Tout ce qui concerne cette famille ne peut être lui que par un membre de celle-ci! Parmi les sortilèges, il y a des sortilèges de magie ancienne, les sortilèges créés par Eleonore et les sortilèges oubliés, pour les potions on retrouve les même catégorie sauf qu'aucune n'a été créé par Eleonore, bien heureusement , mais par Severus. Tu pourras toi même inscrire tes découvertes ou ton histoire!_

\- Rien que ça. Professeur, pourquoi avoir laissé vos recherches avec Grimmy?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il ne les montrera qu'aux bonnes personnes monsieur Potter. Grimmy est à transmettre au futur génération Potter, et c'est une famille qui n'a jamais été du mauvais côté. »

La conversation fut coupée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et celui de pas se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Oncle Sev' je suis rentré! »

Les trois hommes purent voir Drago Malfoy entrer dans la pièce, habillait de manière Moldu, il portait un jean noir avec un polo de la même couleur étant estampillé "Le rétro", c'était manifestement un uniforme de travail. Il avait l'air fatigué et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec un aussi large sourire.

" Oh je ne savais pas qu'on avait de la visite. Bonjour professeur Lupin, Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy?"

Harry était plus qu'étonné de voir le blond du côté moldu de Londres et habillé en Moldu et non dans son superbe manoir de Lord sorcier.

« Monsieur Potter je vous prierai de vous comportez correctement chez moi, surtout que c'est également l'appartement de Drago. Un peu de respect ne serait pas superflu.

\- T'inquiète Sev', il doit être assez étonné de me voir ici. »

Drago s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'Harry et se servit du thé. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry sur tous ses gestes. Il se doutait que ça devait perturber le griffondor de le voir évoluer dans un environnement non sorcier.

« Je dois avouer Drago que je suis moi même étonné de te voir vivre dans le monde moldu, quand j'étais professeur à Poudlard tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier les moldus. poursuivit Rémus.

\- J'apprécie les moldus, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma famille. Je dois donc faire croire que j'ai les mêmes opinions qu'eux, on sait tous comment est mon père, je préfère éviter de le mettre en colère.

\- Donc tu prétends être de son avis.

\- Mais à poudlard ton père ne peut pas connaître ton comportement, répondit Harry, pourtant tu as insulté Hermione parce que ses parents sont moldus.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon père n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe. »

Drago ne préféra pas s'étendre sur ce point, sa famille étant un sujet de conversation qu'il préférait éviter. Il n'avait jamais trouver sa place au sein de la famille Malfoy, Narcissa l'ayant toujours repoussait et son père étant cruel, il n'avait jamais pu être lui même sans peur de représailles. C'est seulement avec son parrain qu'il pouvait ne plus être sur ses gardes et être naturel. Même à Poudlard il devait être le parfait petit Malfoy.

Beaucoup d'étudiants, comme Harry, se sentait comme chez eux à Poudlard, c'était leur maison, mais pas pour Drago. C'était juste un endroit de plus où il devait jouer la comédie, sa seule maison était ce petit appartement londonien dans lequel il habitait quand il n'était pas à Poudlard avec son parrain. Ses parents voulant le voir le moins possible l'avait laissé, pour ne pas dire poussé, à rester avec Severus pendant les vacances scolaires.

« Bon maintenant que tout à était mis au clair, fit Severus, est ce que vous voulez dîner avec nous?

\- Oh oui, volontiers, vous nous sauvez d'un repas face à Molly Weasley! »

Severus riant face à l'intervention d'Harry, alla dans la cuisine avec Rémus pour préparer le repas, façon moldu! Pendant que Harry et Drago restèrent sur le canapé sans se parler. Harry essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de collecter, que se soit sur le grimoire ou sur Drago qui, quant à lui, n'osait pas prendre la parole de peur d'énerver le griffondor au caractère explosif.

Ce fut donc Harry, après un long moment, qui se décida à prendre la parole.

« Alors tu vis vraiment comme un moldu?

\- Ouais, depuis que j'ai 7 ans je crois. Tu as l'air vraiment choqué.

\- En même temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre Drago face à moi. Pendant 6 ans tu m'as montré qu'une de petit con arrogant aristocrate sans ouverture d'esprit, alors voir que ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité...

\- Ouais, ça doit perturber je le conçois.

\- Et puis, c'est pas la seule chose que je remarque qu'il n'est pas comme je le pense.

\- Il y a eu quoi d'autre?

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'en parler tu vois.

\- Comme tu veux mais je ne suis pas aussi con que ce qui paraît.

\- J'ai appris hier matin quand j'ai eu les testaments des membres de ma famille que j'avais une tante qui avait disparu.

\- Oui, la fiancée de Sev'.

\- Même toi tu le savais!

\- Severus m'en a parlé quand je suis tombé sur une photo d'eux deux.

\- C'est ce que tu as eu en héritage ça? fit Drago en montrant les objets que la famille d'Harry lui a légué.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu dois t'y connaître en objet magique. Tu sais ce que c'est? dit Harry en montrant la plaquette avec un lys que ses parents lui ont légué.

\- C'est ce qui permet l'ouverture du manoir Potter. Ou d'une autre demeure de ta famille. Les anciennes familles sorcières ayant connaissance de la clef ouvre-tout, je vois que tu l'as aussi, n'ont pas verrouillé l'accès de leurs manoirs par clef, sachant que ça pourrait ne pas bloquer certaines personnes. Elles ont donc mis au point un système d'ouverture moins standard. La plaque que tu as dois être placé, sur l'emplacement vide du la blason de ta famille sur la porte ou le portail du manoir.

\- Je comprend pas.

\- Devant ton manoir il y aura ton blason familial, soit sur ta porte d'entrée ou sur le portail, il y aura un morceau manquant du dessin et c'est à cette endroit qu'il faut que tu places ta plaque et ça ouvrira les portes de ta maison.

\- aaah ok, mais je ne sais même pas où est situé le manoir.

\- Là, je ne peux pas t'aider, les lieux des manoirs sorcières sont tenus secrets. Pourquoi vous êtes venus toi et le professeur Lupin ?

\- Pour donner une lettre à Rogue de la part de ma tante. Mais il ne l'a pas encore ouverte.

\- Il va attendre d'être seul pour le faire, il a du mal à parler d'elle alors lire un mot qu'elle lui adresse ça doit le stresser. »

Ce fut Rémus qui les appela pour passer à table, où Harry et Drago purent voir des plats typiquement moldus qui les attendaient.

"Pourquoi vivez-vous comme un moldu professeur?

\- Je ne suis jamais tranquille dans le monde magique, entre Poudlard, l'Ordre, mon rôle d'espion, Voldemort, les mangemorts, les parents d'élèves, au moins ici je me débarrasse de quelques problèmes. Et vous monsieur Potter, vous êtes heureux d'échapper à la famille Weasley?

\- Juste Molly, elle est toujours aussi maternelle, ça ce n'est pas le problème, mais elle est si étouffante et ne prendre pas en compte l'avis des autres, elle a redécoré le square, quand Sirius va rentrer de sa mission pour l'Ordre il va pas en revenir.

\- Le cabot n'est pas à Londres?

\- SIRIUS est en France chez Bill. reprit Rémus, on essai d'avoir le soutien de grande famille française et pour ça rien de mieux d'envoyer le plus aristo des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Je pensais qu'Albus ne voulait pas qu'on demande de l'aide à l'extérieur d'un Royaume Unis.

\- Mais entre ce qu'Albus dit et ce que Sirius fait.

\- Il y a toujours une différence. sourit Rogue, pour une fois que son côté je m'en fou des règles sert ».

La soirée se termina sur des conversations bien plus divertissante, comme le Quidditch, Harry appris que Rogue adorait ça et Malfoy détestait, il avait une grande peur du vide et qu'il devait jouer dans l'équipe de Poudlard à cause des menaces de son père.

Il apprit aussi que si Rogue était si piquant envers les griffondors c'était pour les faire réagir, il ne pouvait pas leur prodiguer des conseils sans que les serpentards voient ça comme de la traîtrise, alors il avait trouver cette solution, mettre au défit les griffondors en leur disant qu'ils n'allaient jamais réussir à réaliser des potions. Et tout le monde sait que dès qu'on lance un défit à un Griffondor il plonge dedans. C'est grâce à ça que Neville n'étant plus un danger publique et que Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien.

A la fin de la soirée, Rémus et Harry rentrèrent à la demeure Black, il furent accueilli par une Molly furieuse de ne pas avoir était prévenu de leur départ et ils l'entendirent dire que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour rentrer. Rémus ne put contenir un rire et dit à la matriarche Weasley qu'Harry et lui était tous les deux majeurs et qu'ils rentraient à l'heure qu'ils souhaitaient et que si cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle n'avait cas rentrer au Terrier, et il parti dans sa chambre laissant une Molly abasourdi et un Harry hilare qui ne perdit pas de temps pour retrouver sa chambre.

 _ **à suivre...**_


	3. chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla très tôt, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il essaya donc de se rendormir, sans grand succès et décida de prendre son petit déjeuné. Arrivant dans la cuisine il y vit son parrain discutant autour d'un thé avec la terreur des cachots.

« Vous discutez?

\- Aussi surprenant que toi réveillé avant 10h. rigola Sirius, je viens de rentrer de France et j'ai trouvé un Severus sauvage devant la porte. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Harry prit place à côté de Sirius et se servit le petit déjeuné.

« Tu as rien oublié cher parrain?

\- Bon anniversaire en retard?

\- Bien tenté mais non ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je n'aime pas les énigmes Harry,

\- Normal tu ne sais pas te concentrer plus de deux secondes. fit Severus.

\- Professeur! Et Sirius, pour tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'Éléonore! Tu devais la connaître aussi bien que tu connais mon père, tu m'as parlé pendant des heures de mes parents mais JAMAIS tu as dis que j'avais une tante qui est peut-être en vie.

\- Ah ça, je pensais que tu savais, tu sais c'est compliqué pour nous de parler d'elle, on ne sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivée. Et Molly m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parler d'elle.

\- Rémus m'a dit la même chose...

\- Désolé Harry, tu avais le droit de savoir. On te dira tout ce que tu veux connaître.

\- Les griffondors et leur côté dramatique. Il est courant donc c'est pas grave. Monsieur Potter, j'ai laissé dans le salon un chaudron de potion tue loup, faites attention à votre chien, qu'il ne renverse pas tout.

\- MAIIIIS ...

\- Sirius, c'est pas le moment de râler, tu vas réveiller toute la maison. Vous êtes juste venu ramener la potion professeur?

\- Non, hier quand vous êtes partis j'ai pensé à un sort sur lequel Eleonore travaillait et qui pourrait aider les Longdubat. Puis-je le rechercher dans Grimmy?

\- Bien sûr. »

Harry appela donc Grimmy qui apparu devant lui et dit la formule pour qu'il s'ouvre et posa le livre devant son professeur, il était impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Grimmy, montre moi les sortilèges et les potions qui luttent contre les effets des Doloris, sil te plaît.

 _\- Il y a 23 sortilèges et 4 potions._

\- Maintenant je veux celles qui luttent contre la folie causée par les Doloris.

 _\- J'ai un sortilège, s'en et un d'Eleonore!_

\- Montre le moi. »

Le livre s'ouvra donc directement à la page du dit sortilège, que le professeur s'empressa de lire à voix haute, il ne connaissait pas tous les sortilèges créés par la sœur de James, mais il savait qu'elle avait étudié les séquelles du Doloris.

Il espère grâce à ce sortilège trouver un moyen de sortir le couple Longdubat de leur folie dans laquelle ils étaient enfermé depuis qu'ils avaient subit la torture sous Doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Le sortilège de Spiritum

Lorsque un sorcier subit le Doloris les dégâts sur le corps est principalement physique, douleur dans le corps qui peuvent durée plusieurs ou plusieurs semaines (selon la puissance magique du sorcière qui lance le sort et de celui qui le reçoit), diverses coupures, maux de tête, vomissement.

Lorsque un sorcier subit quelques Doloris les séquelles peuvent aller jusqu'à la paralysie complète ou partielle du corps.

Lorsqu'un sorcier subit une torture sous Doloris (je parle de minimum plusieurs heures sous Doloris) la douleur qu'il ressent, lui fait perdre l'esprit. La douleur est si grande que la magie du sorcier pour le protéger bloque l'esprit dans ses souvenirs pour ne plus qu'il ressente la douleur du sortilège qu'on lui inflige.

Le sortilège Spiritum est là pour montrer à la magie du sorcier qui a subit le Doloris qu'il n'y a plus de menace et qu'elle n'a plus à protéger son sorcier.

L'incantation de ce sortilège est _mulcere spiritum_ , il doit être lancé par quelqu'un de confiance, un membre de la famille est le plus adéquate, la magie du sorcier souffrant se sentira en sécurité et pourra le laisser reprendre ses esprits.

J'ai déjà pu utiliser ce sortilège et il fonctionne parfaitement, aucun séquelle n'est à prévoir. Cependant celui, ou celle, qui lancera le sort devra avoir une grande puissance magique. Le sort va puiser dans la magie du lien de sang, l'utilisation de cette magie est épuisante et consomme beaucoup d'énergie.

\- C'est parfait pour les parents de NEVILLE!, s'écria Harry,

\- Effectivement.

\- C'est dingue comment elle parle de magie! On dirait que la magie est vivante, et elle explique tout! Je sens que ce livre va être passionnant! »

Rogue regarda Harry, il lui rappelait tellement sa tante, c'est ce qui l'avait marqué la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans penser à cette femme qui lui manquait tant.

« Vous lui ressemblez tellement.

\- A mon père, oui je sais professeur, tout le monde me le dit.

\- Non, enfin si physiquement, mais je parlais d'Éléonore, vous lui ressemblez énormément, vous avez les même réactions qu'elle, c'est à se demander ce que vous faîte à Griffondor.

\- Elle n'était pas à Griffondor avec mon père ? Vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux j'ai supposé qu'ils étaient dans la même maison.

\- Elle était à Serpentard, votre père l'a très mal pris d'ailleurs quand il a vu qu'il n'était pas dans la même maison qu'elle. Mais en même temps c'était logique, James était un pure fruit Griffondor et Eleo' était faite pour aller dans les deux maisons.

\- Comme toi Rogue, et comme toi Harry, le choixpeau nous a dit qu'il voulait te mettre à Serpentard.

\- Ouais mais j'avais déjà rencontré Malfoy, et il était à Serpentard donc je ne voulais pas y aller et Ron arrêtait pas de me dire que tous les sorciers ayant mal tournés venaient de Serpentard.

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça personne aurait eu envie d'y aller. En parlant de Drago, je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques jours afin de mener une mission pour l'Ordre. Il pourrait venir ici? Il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul avec Lucius qui n'est vraiment pas bien en ce moment.

\- Ouais amène le dans la journée, je vais dire à Kreatur de lui préparer une chambre. dit Sirius

\- J'aurai cru devoir batailler pour que tu acceptes.

\- On ne va pas laisser un gamin seul avec un père timbré.

\- C'est que tu deviendrais raisonnable, un gentil petit chien.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Eleonore pouvait vous supporter tous les deux ensembles.

\- Elle nous engueulait, répondit Sirius, elle m'a même stupéfié pendant deux jours une fois.

\- Et je compte même pas toutes les fois où elle me virait de l'appartement à cause d'une dispute avec le cabot. »

Harry se mit à rire en imaginant la scène, son professeur de potion qui était maintenant si charismatique se laisser mener par le bout du nez et ce par une Potter!

« - Elle devait avoir un sacrés caractère.

\- C'est le cas de le dire! Tout comme ton père, les deux ensembles c'était explosif. répondit Black.

\- Vous imaginez Potter, Black et les jumeaux Potter étant enfants, tous les trois dans une même maison, ça devait être épuisant!

\- C'est sur que toi et Lily vous étiez telleeeement calme! Rappelle moi qui s'est délusionné pour piquer des glaces chez un marchand de glace!

\- Et qui à fait un trou dans la toiture de la maison de Lily quand vous êtes venu nous chercher!

\- IL Y AVAIT DU VENT. JAMES NE CONTROLAIT PAS LE BALAIS »

Ils étaient désespérant, les laissant à leurs joutes verbales, Harry retourna dans sa chambre avec Grimmy, Il se saisit d'un parchemin et écrivit une lettre pour Neville. La découverte du sort mulcere spiritum allait rendre ses parents à son amis. Il avait hâte de lui dire.

« _Cher Neville,_

 _Tu dois être assez étonné de recevoir une lettre de ma part, je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire pendant les vacances mais c'est une situation exceptionnelle._

 _Je sais dans quel état sont tes parents depuis la première guerre, et il s'avèrent que depuis peu j'ai en ma possession un grimoire de sortilèges. Et figurent toi qu'il y en a un qui permettrai de rendre leur esprit à tes parents. Je ne peux te donner ce sort par lettre, c'est un sort créé par un membre de la famille Potter et je ne veux pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, on ne sait jamais, une interception est si rapidement arrivée, Vigilance constante comme dirait Maugrey._

 _Je t'invite donc à venir aujourd'hui à ma demeure pour que je t'explique plus en détails ce que ce sort implique ( ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien compliqué )._

 _A tout à l'Heure,_

 _Ton ami, H.P »_

Harry envoya donc Hedwige transmettre le message à Neville et il alla rapidement se préparer, se doutant que dès que Neville aurait lu la lettre il viendrait rapidement au Square. Il alla s'installer dans le salon principale où il fut rejoint par son parrain.

« Ça a été en France?

\- Pas mal. La mission c'est très bien passée, grâce à la femme de Bill. Elle a été super.

\- Génial. Dis, est ce que tu sais où se trouve le manoir de ma famille.

\- Évidemment Harry, j'ai passé plus de temps là bas qu'ici.

\- Tu pourras m'y emmener, maintenant que j'ai de quoi ouvrir les portes.

\- Pas de problème. » dit Sirius en souriant. Il regarda autour de lui avec une grimace de dégoût. « Molly s'est permis de redécorer à ce que je vois.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu redécorer pour que la maison soit plus accueillante, je sais à quel point tu te sens mal ici, même si tu peux sortir depuis l'arrestation de Pettigrow tu passes beaucoup de temps enfermé dans cette maison. J'avais refais avec Dobby toute la maison mais Molly n'a pas aimé alors elle a tout refait à ses goûts.

\- Ce n'est en rien de ta faute, j'ai l'impression qu'un arc en ciel est tombé sur la maison tellement il y a de couleurs. Vas y tu peux remettre la maison comme tu l'avais redécoré. Si Molly n'est pas contente je lui rappellerai qu'elle n'est qu'une invitée ici. »

Harry prit sa baguette et remis la demeure avec une décoration plus sobre, beaucoup plus sobre. Toute la maison fut décorée sur les ton de taupes ou de blanc, les pièces en paraissaient plus lumineux et plus grande. Bien que peu de meuble n'ai été changé, ils n'avaient plus une allure délabrée, ils donnaient un aspect très noble à maison, donnant un charme à cette demeure ancestrale.

« Je crois que ma maison n'a jamais été si accueillante. Merci Harry. » lui sourit Sirius.

Ils discutèrent un long moment tous les deux avant que le reste de la maison s'éveille. Ils virent Molly et Arthur rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils purent constater que le changement de décoration ne plaisait pas du tout à la matriarche qui ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

« SIRIUS! Regarde ce que ton filleul a fait! C'est n'importe quoi! Comment peux...

\- Molly, la coupa le membre de la famille Black, ceci est ma maison mais également celle d'Harry. Nous sommes les deux seuls à pouvoir faire TOUT ce que nous voulons ici, et Rémus aussi bien entendu. Tu n'as pas à changer QUOI QUE CE SOIT ici! Ni à t'énerver contre Harry parce qu'il a fait de SA maison un endroit où il se sent bien! Si cette demeure ne te convient pas tu peux retourner dans TA maison pour pouvoir y faire ce dont tu as envie! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Mais Sirius, tu ne nous expulserais pas pour une histoire aussi banale que celle-ci.

\- Je ne me gênerai pas. »

Pendant leur interlude, le reste des habitants de la maison, c'est-à-dire Rémus, Ginny, Ron, et Hermione, était arrivé.

« Pendant que tout le monde est là, reprit Sirius, Rogue part dans la journée pour une mission importante pour l'Ordre, comme elle va durée plusieurs jours, il m'a demandé si son filleul pouvait rester ici pendant cette période et j'ai accepté. Je compte sur vous pour que la cohabitation se passe bien. »

Sirius partit avant d'entendre la réponse des occupants de sa maison, n'acceptant pas de refus attendre leur réponse ne servirait à rien. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté que la famille Weasley vienne s'installait chez lui pendant la guerre.

C'est vrai que leur maison n'était pas assez protégé et quand Arthur avait demandé à Sirius si il pouvait accueillir sa famille, Sirius n'a pas hésité une seconde et a accepté. Cependant il avait oublié le caractère autoritaire de Molly qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Histoire de se détendre Sirius se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se relaxa un long moment dans un bain bien chaud rêvant d'être rejoint par son beau loup garou mais ça jamais ça n'arriverait.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine l'humeur de Molly Weasley ne s'était pas améliorée si ce n'est empirée.

« Qui est le filleul de Rogue?! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé! s'énerva t-elle

\- Calme toi Molly, tu sais que Sirius à raison, intervint Arthur, c'est déjà gentils qu'il nous accueille ici. Tu te permets des choses dans cette demeure que tu ne devrais pas. Si Sirius décide d'inviter quelqu'un il fait comme il veut par ce qu'il est chez lui. Donc tu vas accueillir le jeune homme qui va arrivé poliment. D'accord? Oh je suis en retard, je dois aller au travail. »

C'est après avoir souhaiter une bonne journée à tous que Arthur Wealey partit au ministère pour sa journée de travail.

Rémus prenait son déjeuné tranquillement, vu comment la journée avait débuté il se doutait que le reste de celle-ci aller être mouvementait. Entre Molly et son humeur grognon, l'arrivée du filleul de Severus qui n'allait pas enchanter les plus jeunes, même si il nota qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air trop dérangé par la nouvelle, or il était le seul, pour le moment, à connaître l'identité de l'arrivant.

« Pour répondre à ta question Molly, c'est Drago Malfoy qui va séjourner ici. Et avant que tu déblatères, on l'a rencontré hier avec Harry et il n'a rien avoir avec le garçon qu'il laisse paraître.

\- C'est vrai, il vit dans le monde moldu et y travaille même. C'est complètement une autre personne. Il joue un rôle dans le monde magique à cause de son père. Ça m'a surpris mais ça à l'air vrai.

\- C'est un piège, s'exclama Ron. Ça fait maintenant 6 ans qu'on le croise tous les jours à Poudlard! Il ne peut pas être si différent que de ce qu'il nous a montré.

\- Ronald, j'ai une confiance totale en la personne de Severus Rogue et si il a prit Drago Malfoy sous son aile c'est que ce jeune homme n'est pas comme on le pense. repris Rémus

\- Et si c'est un piège? interrogea Hermione.

\- Alors on réagira en conséquence. Mais on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un seul face à des mangemorts juste « au cas où ». On est la pour aider les gens. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Mais restez sur vos gardes si vous ça vous rassure. »

Rémus finissait son petit déjeuné tranquillement en laissant les plus jeunes débattre du sujet Malfoy. Harry, bien que moins méfiant que les autres ne savait quoi penser de la venue du blond. C'est vrai que la veille il lui avait paru amical mais il était tellement différent du Malfoy qu'il a connu ses 6 dernières années que c'était très déstabilisant. Il se promit de faire attention au comportement du serpentard.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard dans la matinée que le professeur de potion arriva avec son filleul dans la demeure Black par cheminette. Tous les habitants de la maison, hormis Arthur qui se trouvait au ministère, étaient réunis dans le salon principale prenant un thé en discutant pour certain, lisant pour d'autre, ou encore jouant au échec.

« Bonjour à tous, » fit Drago hésitant, ne sachant pas comment il allait être reçu par ceux qu'il avait si souvent insulté à Poudlard. Il se doutait que le professeur Lupin et Potter avaient parlé aux autres de leur repas de la veille et qu'ils savaient tous le pourquoi de son comportement dans le monde magique. Cependant il ne savait pas comment les griffondors en face de lui allaient l'accueillir.

Sirius se leva du canapé d'où il état installé pour parler avec Rémus et prit le jeune serpent dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue chez moi! »

Drago regarda Rogue pour savoir si c'était une réaction tout à fait normal de la part de Black. C'est non sans un rire moqueur qu'il lui répondit.

« C'est un chien, c'est normal qu'il soit très amical.

\- Hey oncle Sev', moi aussi j'en suis un!, rigola le blond qui ne remarqua pas les regards que s'échangeaient Rémus et Siruis.

\- Tu es un animagus depuis quand? C'est rare qu'un jeune homme de ton âge le soit si tôt.

\- Oui, j'en suis depuis ma quatrième année, c'est Severus qui m'a appris.

\- Quatrième année! C'est mieux que moi. »

Severus s'installa près de Lupin sur le canapé du salon, laissant Malfoy aux mains du brun, et prit une tasse de café.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ton pote le loup?

\- Tu le sais très bien Sev'. Et il se montre juste amical, comme tu l'as si bien dis, lui sourit l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Te fou pas de moi, il pourrait au moins essayer de paraître naturel. Il va lui faire peur. C'est pas le but.

\- Mais non, il va juste le trouver excentrique.

\- Ça c'est sûr!

Tu es pas en mission toi en ce moment?

\- Je pars ce soir. »

Ginny qui se trouvait à côté de son ancien professeur de DCFM ne loupa un morceau de la conversation entre les deux. Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il en ressortait, sa curiosité était piquée à vif, elle se jura d'en parler à Hermione dès que possible, si une personne pouvait comprendre une discussion sans même y assister c'était bien la jeune Granger, non?

Harry regarda son parrain parler avec animation de son expérience d'animagus avec Malfoy sous l'œil amusé de celui. Il devait se faire une tout autre image du "terrifiant fugitif d'Azkaban". Mais dès qu'on rencontrait Sirius Black on savait qu'il était et resterait toujours un grand gamin qui rigole de tout, tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Cette constatation n'avait pas du manquer au Blond. Son regard resta sur le blond, il le trouva vraiment beau, non pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais son aspect froid et son caractère insupportable qu'il avait à Poudlard ne donner pas à Harry d'aller vers lui contrairement à cet instant.

Puis Harry regarda tour à tour les membres de l'assemblée, Rémus et Severus chuchotaient comme deux vieux amis qui conspirent. Harry avait encore un peu de mal à voir son professeur de potion comme quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme froid qu'il laissait voir en public, même si depuis qu'il assistait aux réunions de l'Ordre Harry put constater qu'il ne connaissait rien de son professeur. Suite à la bataille au département des mystères dans laquelle ils avaient presque perdu Sirius, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient d'accord pour que les plus jeunes soient présents lors des réunions pour ne pas être en manque d'informations si ils se retrouvent encore seuls face aux mangemorts.

Lors des réunions, Harry avait découvert qui était réellement son professeur. Bien qu'il ne lui ai que rarement adressé la parole personnellement, le jeune griffondor avait vu un homme ouvert qui aimait rire, même si son goût pour les sarcasmes était réel. Et il aimait provoquer les maraudeurs qui lui rendaient bien. C'était plus des chamailleries que des moqueries, Harry se demanda si ça avait toujours était comme ça ou si avec le temps Sirius, Rémus, et Severus avaient mûrit.

Son attention se porta sur Ron et Hermione qui eux aussi chuchotaient dans leur coin, cependant Harry pouvait deviner la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron lançait constamment des regards suspicieux vers Malfoy. Ils n'étaient guère content de l'arrivée du blond dans la maison, mais Harry pouvait le comprendre, Malfoy avait été invivable avec ses deux amis, ils n'allaient pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Quoique lui le faisait bien mais il ne demandait pas à tous de le faire.

Son regard se tourna vers Molly qui râlait, encore et toujours, elle ne devait pas être joyeuse de voir que personne ne lui portait la moindre attention, même Ginny, qui pourtant ne faisait rien.

C'est à ce moment que la cheminée s'alluma pour y laisser apparaître Neville Longdubas.

* * *

Neville Longdubas, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était permis une grasse matinée. Tous les matins des vacances il se levait aux aurores pour aller dans la serre du jardin afin de s'occuper de ses nombreuses plantes, fleurs et végétaux. Mais seulement aujourd'hui il prit la matinée pour dormir et flâner dans son lit.

Pourtant, malgré son envie de rester sous la couette, il fut réveillé par une chouette qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir vu ses 6 derniers années. C'est donc un Neville un peu bougon et pas très réveillé qui ouvra la fenêtre à Hedwige qui grattait à celle-ci depuis un certain moment.

Tout en ouvrant la lettre il se dit qu'il devait avoir une terrible urgence pour qu'Harry lui en envoie en plein milieu de l'été. Neville dû la relire plusieurs fois pour être certain de ce qu'il lisait. Un sentiment de joie intense l'envahis, ses parents! Il allait enfin avoir ses parents!

Neville s'habilla rapidement, laissa un mot à sa grand mère qui était parti boire le thé chez une de ses amis et qui ne sera pas de retour avant la fin de matinée et se dirigea à la cheminée pour rejoindre la demeure des Black.

Il fut étonné de voir autant de autant de monde dans le salon en sortant de la cheminée, encore plus quand il vit Drago Malfoy rire avec Sirius.

« Euh... Bonjour.

\- Neville! Enfin, il ne manquait plus que toi!, s'exclama Harry. Installe toi avec nous pour prendre le thé, je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi Nev' est ici? Non pas que tu me déranges Nev' mais c'est étonnant de te voir ici, fit Ron

\- Le professeur Rogue a trouvé un sort qui pourrait aider les parents de Nev' dans le grimoire de ma tante. Alors j'ai demandé à Neville de venir. »

Le dernier venu s'installa donc après avoir salué tout le monde et attendit les explications d'Harry qui ne tardèrent pas. Harry lui expliqua comment le grimoire lui était parvenu et comment le sort allait aider ses parents.

« Monsieur Longdubat, repris Rogue, ce sort ne peut être lancé que part vous, vu qu'il faut un lier de sang pour que le sort fonctionne, je vous conseille donc, non, vous oblige à changer de baguette.

\- Mais c'est la baguette de mon père, ma grand mère me l'a donné à mon entrée à Poudlard.

\- C'est exact, c'est la baguette de votre père et elle ne vous a jamais convenu. De plus, quand votre père sera à nouveau parmi nous, il en aura besoin.

\- Donc c'est décidé! On va te chercher une baguette et ensuite direction Sainte Mangouste! dit Harry.

\- Je viens avec vous! dirent Sirius, Rémus et Severus en même temps.

\- Ils étaient nos amis, on veut être là à leur réveil. »

C'est donc accompagné d'Harry, Sirius, Rémus et Severus que Neville alla cherché sa baguette avant d'aller à Sainte Mangouste dans l'aile psychiatrique du bâtiment. Cette partie du bâtiments était très peu accueillante, austère et froide, comme si aucune personne ne vivait ici.

Neville les conduisit dans une chambre double où se trouvaient ses parents, la pièce avait été décorée pour qu'elle perde cette ambiance d'hôpital, les murs qui devaient être d'un vert terne comme dans le reste de l'aile du bâtiment, étaient beige, des fleurs étaient disposées dans la chambre, ainsi que quelques photos de Neville et sa grand-mère. Bien que minimaliste ses éléments rendaient la pièce un peu plus personnelle mais pas plus accueillante.

« Quel est le sort déjà?

\- Esprit Mulcere _. »_

Le jeune griffondor se plaça devant ses parents et tendit sa baguette devant sa mère, une certaine appréhension guida ses gestes. Neville Longdubas qui avait du mal à lancer des sorts depuis toujours devait en jeter un puissant sur ses parents. La peur de ne pas réussir ne le quittait pas et surtout la peur d'aggraver leur cas.

« Je vais pas réussir, j'ai jamais réussi un sort du premier coup!

\- Monsieur Longdubat, c'est justement pour ça que je vous ai demandé de changer de baguette. Ce n'est pas votre magie qui vous faisait planter vos sorts mais votre ancienne baguette. Vous n'êtes pas compatible, je l'ai dis plusieurs fois à votre grand mère, mais vous la connaissez, personne ne peut lui faire entendre raison.

\- Fait un petit sort sur le côté si ça te rassure, continua Harry. »

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Neville lança un _Accio_ sur une photo posée sur une table à l'autre bout de la pièce, sort qu'il n'arrivait jamais réussi à réaliser du premier mais qui cette fois ne posa aucun problème. La photo arriva directement dans sa main.

C'est un Neville un peu plus confiant qui s'avança vers sa mère qui lança le sort. De forte lumière blanche et bleue s'échappèrent de sa baguette et touchèrent sa mère qui fut entouré d'un boule d'énergie qui ne faisait que grossir. Après de longues minutes la sphère lumineuse disparue comme elle était arrivée, c'est à dire en un fragment de seconde. Le sort était terminé.

« Ça à fonctionné?, s'enquit Neville

\- On regarde, occupe toi de ton père. »

Neville se tourna alors vers son père et répéta le sort. Il eu du mal à tenir debout, le premier sort layant déjà fatigué. Au moment où la sphère lumineuse entourant son père disparu Neville perdit connaissance, Il ne put voir sa mère se redresser.

Rémus partit chercher un médicomage, pendant que Sirius et Severus installèrent le jeune homme inconscient sur un fauteuil.

« Il respire, il a juste fait un malaise je crois. Ce sort est vraiment puissant, il a du le vider d'énergie

\- Que ce passe t il?, demanda la voix hésitante d'Alice Longdubat

\- Ça a marché! s'écria Sirius qui prit son amie dans les bras

\- Sirius tu es obligé de hurler ?, soupira Franck.

\- Il a réussi! C'est merveilleux!

\- Qui a réussi quoi? Severus explique nous! Si on attend après Siri on a pas fini...

\- C'est sûr, rigola le professeur de potion, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas évident. Quel est votre dernier souvenir?

\- Bellatrix et ses doloris, dirent en même temps le couple Longdubat.

\- Ah, donc, elle vous a torturé et vous a fait perdre l'esprit. Personne n'a jamais trouvé comment vous guérir. Vous êtes donc restés des années dans un coma magique.

\- Combien de temps? s'enquit le mari d'Alice

\- 16 ans.

\- Oh mon dieu! Neville!

\- Calme toi Alice, c'est le jeune homme sur le fauteuil, on a trouvé un sort dans le grimoire d'Eleonore et il a réussi à vous guérir. Vous pouvez être fier de lui, il est devenu un garçon courageux, et très doué. »

C'est en souriant que les parents Longdubat s'approchèrent de leur fils.

« Dans le grimoire d'Éléonore, tu as dis Sev', si vous l'avez pas trouvé avant c'est parce qu'elle est morte?

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui ai arrivée mais elle a disparu, mais Lily est James sont morts par une attaque de Voldemort. Mais ne pensez pas à ça maintenant. On en reparlera dans quelques jours. Profitez de votre fils. » finit Sirius.

Severus fit signe à Harry et Sirius de sortir de la chambre, la famille ayant besoin de se retrouver. C'est à ce moment que Rémus revint avec un médicomage qui alla s'occuper de Neville qui avait juste fait un malaise.

Rémus parla un peu avec le couple, leur dit qu'il reviendrait les voir plus tard et rejoint les autres dans le couloir.

« On va les laisser. On ira les voir quand ils seront chez eux. On retourne au square?

\- Moi non, fit Severus, je dois partir en mission je vous rappelle.

\- Vous partez où professeur?

\- Voir un maître potion en Italie, il parait qu'il fait des recherches sur comment briser les liens magiques.

\- Ça pourrait aider pour casser la marque des ténèbres.

\- Exactement Potter, en attendant mon retour je vous demanderai de voir si Grimmy à des renseignements la dessus.

\- Pas de problème! »

Le groupe se sépara donc, l'un partit chez lui se préparer pour aller en Italie et les trois autres retournèrent au QG de l'Ordre. Ils furent accueilli par les cris de Molly.

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison! Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel!

\- A qui s'en prend elle encore? », chuchota Sirius

Les trois hommes suivirent les cris et virent Molly Weasley bloquer la route de Drago Malfoy qui perdait patience. Harry constata qu'il avait le même uniforme que la veille et qu'il devait retourner à son travail. Il se demanda ce que c'était, bien que le blond paraissait différent de ce qu'il avait monter à Poudlard Harry avait du mal à le voir en amoureux des moldus comme Arthur.

« Je vais travailler!

\- Mais bien sûr!

\- MOLLY! »

Ça c'était Sirius, Harry vit son parrain s'avancer vers Molly, visiblement énervé par le comportement de la mère de Ron.

« Il a droit de faire ce qu'il veut! Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de sortir! Ce n'est pas ton enfant et TU N'ES PAS CHEZ TOI! Ce jeune homme a visiblement un travail dans le monde moldu et tu le mets en retard!

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va chez des mangemorts! C'est un espion!

\- Pfff, pour la quinzième fois, je ne suis pas un mangemort! Et je ne le serais jamais! Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec ses gens! Maintenant laissez moi partir je suis en retard!

\- Attend Drago, prend ma moto, ça te permettra d'arriver à l'heure. » Sirius tendit les clefs de sa moto au jeune Malfoy. Je veux juste savoir à qu'elle heure tu dois rentrer, tu es chez moi et j'ai promis à Severus d'avoir un œil sur toi.

\- Je fini a 20h mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. » Le blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retourna. « Sirius, Merci. » Il lui sourit et partit de la maison.

« Cette maison n'est pas si sûr que ça si tu fais entrer tous les fils de mangemorts que tu croises Sirius, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

\- Si cela ne te convient pas tu peux repartir chez toi. Et sache que moi je ne te pensais pas si fermé d'esprit. On ne juge pas quelqu'un part rapport à sa famille. J'en suis le bon exemple »

Sur ses mots Sirius alla dans la cuisine avec Harry et Rémus et s'installa à table avec le reste des habitants. Personne n'osait parler, tous regardaient leur assiette visiblement en train de penser à la scène qu'ils venaient de se passer.

« Que c'est il passait? Il a été odieux avec eux pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça? questionna Harry.

\- Pas du tout, reprit Ron, j'en suis le premier étonné. On était en train de manger, et il lui a dit qu'il s'en allait pour son travail dans un bar moldu. Il a même été poli ! Mais maman a explosé en lui disant qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il allait rejoindre les siens. On a tous été surpris de la réaction de maman.

\- On va devoir en parler à Arthur, soupira Sirius, ça devient invivable ici. »

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de cette dernière, Harry et Ron s'étaient baladés sur le chemin de traverse et avaient rendu une petit visite à Fred et George dans leur boutique. Ils avaient fini par le aider à ranger des cartons dans l'arrière boutique. Leur magasin avait tellement de succès qu'ils s'étaient débordés et demandaient de l'aide à tous les membres de la famille qui passaient les voir.

C'était donc exténué que les deux griffondors rentrèrent à 12 square Grimmaurd après avoir dîner avec les jumeaux. Ils entendirent Sirius, Rémus et les parents Weasley parlaient avec animations dans la cuisine. Ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre respective.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit dans sa chambre Malfoy, en pyjama assis sur un lit qui avait été rajouté en face du sien. La chambre était très grande et pouvait contenir les deux lit s'en problème.

« Salut, fit Malfoy

\- 'lut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sirius m'a dit qu'il y avait plus d'autres chambres alors il demandé à Kreatur d'aménager ta chambre. Heureusement qu'elle est grande. Ça te dérange? Je peux aller dormir sur le canapé si tu préfères.

\- Non! T'inquiète, il ne m'a juste pas prévenu.

\- Ok, je t'avoue que je préfère dormir dans un lit. »

Harry prit son pyjama et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Drago dans la même position en train de lire un livre.

« Tu lis quoi?

\- Un livre de sortilège que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Elle est encore plus grande que celle de chez Lucius.

\- Tu as vu c'est dingue, je suis presque sûr qu'elle est plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Et c'est sur quel genre de sortilège?

\- De soin, la guerre arrive, on va devoir être prêt et je pense que connaître quelques sortilèges de soins ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Tu prévois de te battre à nos côtés alors? rajouta Harry avec un grand sourire

\- Évidemment! Je t'ai dis que je partage pas du tout leurs idéaux.

\- Mais tu aurais pu choisir de rester neutre.

\- Oh non je ne peux pas. J'ai vu ce qu'ils peuvent faire Harry, et crois moi il faut les arrêter. On ne peut rester neutre. »

Drago avait baissé la tête et avait dit sa dernier phrase dans un murmure. Il semblait si fragile qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce que Drago avait pu voir, ou subit, mais ça avait marqué le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais?, lui demanda Malfoy

\- Un câlin, tu en as jamais eu au moins ?

\- Je sais ce qu'est un câlin et c'est la première que je me fais emprisonné dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- Waw, tu as une manière de décrire. On dirait une torture!, ria Harry.

\- Mais j'ai pas dis que c'était déplaisant! »

Harry ria de plus belle, et les deux jeunes s'intéressèrent au livre de sortilège de soin, essayant d'apprendre le formule, mais ils passèrent plus de temps lors de la soirée à rire et à se chamailler, n'arrivant pas à rester sérieux, préférant apprendre à se connaître que d'apprendre les formules de soin.

Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été aussi confiant face à l'autre. Harry se sentait bien et détendu, chose qu'il lui semblait étrange quand on prenait en considération qu'il y a encore un mois il s'engueulait avec le jeune Malfoy dans les couloirs de l'école.

Drago apprit qu'Harry aimait faire rire et sourire les gens autour de lui, il lui disait qu'il y avait tellement de malheurs dans sa vie et dans celle de ses proches qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Harry, quant à lui, se retrouvait de plus en plus en Drago, il avait eut une enfance sans tendresse, n'avait pas d'amis jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard où le blond rencontra Blaise qui est le seul en qui il ait confiance à Serpentard. Le griffondor se dit que Drago et lui auraient été des amis très proche à poudlard si ils avaient été placé dans la même maison, et surtout si Lucius n'était pas toujours derrière son fils à lui dicter sa conduite. Il se demanda si il se serrait intéresser à Seamus si il avait côtoyé le Drago d'aujourd'hui tout au long de sa scolarité.

C'est sur ses pensées que les deux jeunes s'endormir tard cette nuit là.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le lendemain matin Drago fut le premier réveillé, il prit ses habits pour la journée et alla dans la salle de bain se préparer, il put remarqué, aux bruits provenant de la cuisine que seul Molly et Arthur étaient levés. Après s'être lavé et habillé d'un simple jean et un t-shirt blanc, le jeune serpentard retourna dans sa chambre et y retrouva un griffondor affalé en travers de son lit ronflant allégrement.

C'est avec un petit rire que le blond s'installa sur son propre lit et reprit le livre de sortilège de soin qu'il avait délaissé la veille quand il parlait avec son colocataire de chambré. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le dit colocataire se réveilla.

« Salut, fit Harry en s'étirant

\- Salut.

\- Tu es déjà la tête plongée dans un bouquin au réveil! Tu es pire que Hermione.

\- Tu sais Harry, ça fait déjà un moment que je suis réveillé MOI, sourit Malfoy, et hier quelqu'un m'a empêché de me concentrer.

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI!, rigola Harry. J'ai faim. Tu as déjà déjeuné je parie?

\- Non, il y avait Molly en bas, et après la scène qu'elle m'a fait hier je préfère l'éviter.

\- Pas grave à cette heure elle doit plus être dans la cuisine, alors viens avec moi. Si on te laisse crever de faim Rogue va tuer Sirius »

Les deux allèrent directement dans la cuisine et y trouvèrent Ron et Hermione en train de discuter autour d'un petit déjeuné. Après les avoir saluer ils s'installèrent à table avec eux.

« Alors qu'elle est le programme de la journée? demanda Hermione.

\- Sirius m'a demandé de faire quelques potions de cicatrisation et autres, donc pour moi c'est journée dans le labo, répondit Drago.

\- Moi je vais faire des recherches dans le Grimmy de ma tante, Rogue veut savoir si il y a des sorts qui permettent de détruire la marque des ténèbres.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux Harry!

\- Mais 'mione on avait dit qu'aujourd'hui tu m'emmenais dans le monde moldu. fit Ron.

\- Mais Harry a besoin de moi, ça peut attendre demain.

\- C'est bon Hermione, je sais lire un livre seul, tu peux passer la journée avec ton chéri sans culpabiliser. répondit Harry

\- On dirait qu'elle veut vraiment Grimmy, fait attention qu'elle ne te le pique pas, dit Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

\- T'inquiète, il sait se protéger ». sourit Harry.

Après avoir déjeuné avec ses amis Harry retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et prit le grimoire sur ses genoux. Il était excité de lire le livre de sa tante, d'une part parce qu'il avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu de sa famille, et parce qu'il avait entre les mains l'un des grimoires les plus puissants au monde.

« Grimmy, j'ai besoin de toi.

 _\- Bonjour, petit Harry! Tu as besoin de mon aide aujourd'hui?_

\- Effectivement, tu as des informations sur la marque des ténèbres?

 _\- Évidemment! Eleonore s'y intéressait énormément, je crois qu'elle voulait enlever la marque du bras de Severus._

\- Ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Tu peux me montrer tout ce qu'elle a récolté comme informations s'il te plaît? »

Le livre s'ouvra donc à la page souhaitée et Harry put commencer à lire.

« La marque des ténèbres est un lien de domination, elle permet à celui qui la donne d'avoir un contrôle sur ceux qu'ils la reçoivent. Le contrôle peut être magique ou psychique. Le créateur de la marque peut utiliser les pouvoirs des marqués, leurs puissances magiques mais il peut aussi transmettre des ordres. A l'heure actuelle je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui arrive à « bloquer » un minimum le lien grâce à ses facultés d'Occlumancie.

La marque peut être représentée comme un réseau mais qui ne marche que dans un sens les marqués n'ont aucun moyen d'utiliser la marque comme le fait le créateur. Ce qui prouve que la marque peut être limitée. Quand un lien comme celui ci est créé il fonctionne à double sens, or dans ce cas, un côté à été fermé. Cela veut donc dire que l'on peut le modifier. »

Harry continua à lire les informations concernant la marque des ténèbres toute la matinée. Pour le moment, les textes expliqués comment fonctionne la marque, il n'avait trouvé encore aucunes informations qui permettaient de détruire la marque ou de la modifier.

C'est un Harry un peu déçu de ses recherches que Ron retrouva quand il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

« Alors comment ça se passe ?

\- Bof, c'est intéressant mais pas utile pour l'instant. Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ?

\- Supporté Hermione pour ensuite m'engueuler avec elle. Elle est vraiment énervée et pense que tu ne veux pas qu'elle lise le livre de ta tante.

\- Et comment c'est retombé sur toi ?

\- J'ai osé dire que je pouvais comprendre que tu gardes le grimoire pour toi. C'est un des rares objets de ta famille, c'est un bien précieux pour toi parce que ça a appartenu à un membre de ta famille. Et elle n'a pas voulu le comprendre.

\- Tu me comprends mieux que quiconque, sourit Harry, Et tu sais, ce n'est pas que je veux pas qu'elle le lise mais j'ai envie d'être le premier à le lire. Elle m'en veut vraiment ?

\- Tu l'empêches de lire un livre unique. Elle est très agacée. Mais ça lui passera. Rémus et Sirius vont chez Neville pour parler avec ses parents. Ils veulent savoir si tu veux y aller avec eux.

\- Évidement ! »

Harry alla rejoindre son parrain et Rémus, Sirius arborait un immense sourire et il ne cessait de gigoter visiblement heureux de retrouver ses amis.

« Harry tu es enfin là! Bon on se rejoint chez Alice et Franck. »

Et sans attendre de réponse Sirius prit la cheminette en direction de la maison du couple Longdubat.

Quand Harry arriva dans la demeure il put voir Sirius et Rémus serraient dans leurs bras leurs deux amis. Harry se sentait de trop avec eux, il se doutait que si Sirius a voulu qu'il vienne avec eux c'est pour qu'il rencontre Alice et Franck qui avaient connu ses parents. Mais en voyant Sirius et Rémus avec le couple il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

« Harry je te présente Alice et Franck, les amis voici Harry.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, comme tu leurs ressembles! fit Alice.

\- Arrête il est beaucoup plus beau que James. » rigola Franck

Harry fut soulagé de ne pas entendre encore une fois qu'il était le sosie de son père mais avec les yeux de sa mère. Alice les invita à s'installer dans le salon avec Neville pendant qu'elle servait du café pour tout le monde. Harry parla donc avec son ami du retour de ses parents n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la discutions des plus vieux. Sirius et Rémus étaient en train de racontaient à leurs amis tout ce qu'ils avaient loupé durant leur absence, connaissant tous les détails il préféra continuer de parler avec Neville jusqu'au moment où Franck posa une question qui étonna le jeune griffondor.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble quand Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban?

\- Quoi? Vous étiez ensemble à un moment ?, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Franck, on est plus ensemble et oui Harry j'ai été en couple avec Sirius l'année avant qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban, mais c'est fini maintenant. Répondit un Rémus un peu tendu

\- C'est donc toi qui ne veux plus être avec lui.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Franck, mais en effet je ne veux plus de lui.

\- C'est bon on a tous compris que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Pas besoin de le dire constamment, murmura Sirius. On pourrait parler d'autre chose.

\- Justement, on voulait vous parler de quelque chose avec Franck, depuis qu'on est réveillé la mémoire des derniers instants de 1981 nous revient. Mais on est pas sur que ça soit réelle. fit Alice

\- Explique

\- Quand Bellatrix était là, elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Abraxas avec elle.

\- Et ?

\- Eleonore est arrivée peu après et a affronté Abraxas. Il était furieux après elle, il avait apprit dans la journée qu'elle était espionne. Ils ont combattu et d'un coup il n'y a plus rien eu. Il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer qu'il avait d'autre projet pour elle et il a transplané avec.

\- Il y a un truc pas logique, elle était plus puissante que lui, elle aurait pu le désarmer rapidement. Il nous manque quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as retenu que ça Rémus?, fit Sirius, moi je vois juste que Rogue a peut-être raison et qu'il y des chances pour qu'elle soit vivante.

\- T u ne devrais pas espérer, ça c'est passé il y a 16 ans. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait, ni pourquoi il l'a emmené et comment il a fait pour l'emmener.

\- Mais il y a une petit chance pour que bientôt elle soit denouveau avec nous. Elle est comme ma sœur, j'ai grandi avec elle comme avec James alors oui je vais m'accrocher à ce petit espoir.

\- Maintenant on essai de retrouver Abraxas, si on le retrouve lui il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on la retrouve aussi. Ou au moins on sera ce qui c'est passé. fit Franck.

\- On devrait prévenir Rogue.

\- Je vais organiser une réunion de l'Ordre avec tout le monde, il reviendra comme ça. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase de Rémus que le sujet fut clôt et que les trois invités repartirent au QG. Rémus alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Harry arrêta Sirius avant qu'il ne fasse de même.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que Rémus et toi étiez ensemble?

\- Parce que c'est fini et que j'ai pas encore digéré la nouvelle. Quand j'étais à Azkaban j'avais tellement envie de le retrouver, et quand je l'ai revu à la cabane hurlante ça m'a fait tellement de bien. Mais ça n'a pas durée, la deuxième fois où je l'ai vu il m'a dit qu'il était passé à autre chose. Il a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est le père de ton fils?

\- Non, j'étais enceint avant de me mettre avec lui.

\- Alors c'est qui?

\- On en parlera plus tard veux tu. Je dois faire des recherches sur comment on peut retrouver Abraxas. »

Sirius alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque et chercha des livres de sortilèges de localisation. Il voulait retarder la conversation sur le deuxième père de son enfant avec Harry, il avait peur que le griffondor ne comprenne pas. Ses amis à l'époque avait mit du temps à comprendre et à accepter l'identité du second père et actuellement il avait plusieurs personnes à retrouver.

Abraxas, Eleonore et son fils, même si il était presque certain de savoir qui était son fils, il avait encore deux personnes évanoui dans la nature à retrouver. Il resta donc le reste de l'après midi à la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps, Harry décida d'aider Drago à la confection de potion. Hermione et Ron étant partis visiter le Londres Moldu, Ginny était avec sa mère sur le chemin de travers, Rémus ne sortait pas de sa chambre et Sirius de la bibliothèque. La seule personne présente était Malfoy et entre l'ennuie et les potions Harry choisi, à son étonnement, les potions.

Il entra dans le laboratoire qui était aménagé dans le sous sol de la maison, Harry n'était jamais venu dans cette pièce, il était le plus souvent interdit d'entrer, ordre de Rogue, mais Rogue n'étant pas là il en profitait.

« Je peux t'aider? proposa Harry

\- Toi m'aider? En potion en plus. Tu es pas malade Harry? sourit Drago

\- Je m'ennuie! Alors si je peux être utile.

\- Tu peux couper en cube ce qui a devant toi. »

Harry s'exécuta tout en observant le serpentard réaliser ses potions. Il fut étonné de la facilité qu'avait Drago à jongler entre les différentes potions et les différents ingrédients à préparer. Il savait que Drago était doué en potion mais il pensait qu'il avait juste un très bon niveau scolaire et pas que le blond pouvait réaliser des potions compliquées sans l'aide de Rogue.

« Comment ça c'est passé chez le Longdubas?

\- Bien, ils ont peut-être un indice sur ce qui est arrivé à ma tante. Il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'elle soit en vie.

\- C'est génial, tu dois être heureux.

\- Oui! Et tout le monde a pensé à Rogue. Il va revenir plus tôt du coup.

\- Il va être soulagé d'avoir enfin une piste. Il n'y croyait plus.

\- C'est quand même dingue, il a passé les 16 dernières années de sa vie à chercher quelqu'un qui était peut-être mort, sans avoir de piste. Beaucoup aurait abandonné même si c'était quelqu'un de cher.

\- Eleonore n'est pas simplement quelqu'un de cher pour Sev'. Leur cœur sont liés. » Voyant l'air interrogatif de Harry, Drago continua. « Si tu veux, dans le monde moldu on dirai qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs, mais quand on parle de deux sorciers ça va plus loin ils sont fait pour être ensemble, ils ne pourront être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais surtout, leur magie se combine. Ils sont toujours connectés, ils peuvent savoir où l'autre se trouve, si l'autre va bien, si il est blessé ou si il meurt. Ils peuvent soigner l'autre rien qu'en le touchant. Tu vois le genre.

\- Il devrait l'avoir retrouvé depuis longtemps alors.

\- C'est là où il y a une complication, depuis qu'elle a disparu le lien n'est pas complet, il m'a dit que c'était comme chercher quelqu'un dans un brouillard fort épais. Il sait qu'elle est vivante quelque part, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir où elle se trouve ni si elle est blessée.

\- Rien n'est jamais simple.

\- C'est une caractéristique obligatoire quand ça concerne ta famille non?

\- Mais c'est pas... Enfin si c'est un peu vrai quand même, sourit Harry.

\- Et qu'elle est la nouvelle piste?

\- Abraxas l'a enlevé en disant qu'il avait d'autre plan que la mort pour elle."

Harry put voir Drago blanchir. Savoir que son grand père était impliqué l'inquiéter visiblement.

\- Abraxas n'est pas mort ?

\- Non, tu ne sais pas où il pourrait se cacher ? Genre dans une demeure de ta famille ou je ne sais pas.

\- Les Malfoy ont tellement de demeure que je ne les connais pas toutes. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci ! »

Malfoy lui sourit et continua ses potions avec l'aide d'Harry tout le reste de l'après midi, se concentrant quand il arrivait à des parties plus complexes de la préparation et parlant avec Harry quand les potions n'étaient pas compliquées.

Harry eut le loisir de pouvoir observer Drago pendant qu'il préparé les potions, le voir sans son masque de Malfoy rendait le blond beaucoup plus accessible, Harry appréciait les conversations qu'il avait avec, il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant d'aimer un livre pour en parler avec Hermione et il ne parlait pas que de Quiddicht ou de Voldemort comme avec Ron. Il adorait ses amis, là n'est pas le problème mais parler avec quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait du bien.

Il pouvait parler de tout ce qui lui passer par la tête sans que le serpentard change de sujet pour parler d'autre chose, même si le sujet abordé ne lui plaisait pas de prime abord. Il se surprit à espérer que Malfoy ne joue pas un double jeu comme le disait Molly et qu'il allait rester comme ça quand ils retourneraient à Poudlard.

« Il est bientôt l'heure du repas, fit remarqué Harry, C'est passé vite j'aurai pas cru !

\- Merci dis que je suis chiant.

\- Non, mais passer l'après-midi à faire des potions c'est pas dans mes habitudes. D'ailleurs tu ne travailles pas toi ?

\- Si, mais je suis au service du soir exceptionnellement donc je commence à l'heure à laquelle je finis normalement.

\- Viens on va manger alors.

\- Tu en as pas mare de rester avec moi, » dit Drago en suivant Harry qui allait dans la cuisine dans laquelle se trouver Hermione et Ron en train de manger des sandwichs qui les saluèrent.

\- Pas du tout, c'est plutôt le contraire ! Dit Harry en se faisant un sandwich, alors Ron que penses-tu du monde Moldu ?

\- C'est tellement étrange ! Je comprend pourquoi les jeunes qui viennent du monde moldu sont un peu perdu au début de poudlard, je ne pensais pas que ce monde était si différent ! Demain Hermione m'emmène au cinéma, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que c'est mais vous voulez venir ?

\- C'est ok pour moi, fit Drago, mais on va pas voir de comédie romantique.

\- Pareil pour moi et je pose la même condition que Dray ! » Rigola Harry

Après avoir manger tranquillement avec le trio griffondor, Drago alla se préparer pour aller à son job. Il mit son uniforme et repensa à son après-midi avec Harry. Il avait été étonné de le voir entrer dans le laboratoire et encore plus quand celui ci lui avait proposé son aide. Bon, il l'avait fait par ennuie mais il avait quand même été sympa, vraiment sympa avec lui. Avant de partir il passa devant le trio qui discutait encore attablé dans la cuisine.

« Hey, je me demandais si vous vouliez venir ? Je bosse dans un bar, Ron pourrait en voir un moldu.

\- Oh oui, bonne idée ! Fit Ron

\- Super, on te suit Drago. Enfin tu viens Hermione?

\- Oui oui. »

Les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent vers le bar où travaillait Drago, nommé « Le rétro » dû à sa décoration dans le style des années 50. Le blond installa les trois griffondor à une table et alla voir son patron. Le bar était déjà bien rempli et l'ambiance y était festive. Ron regardait tout autour de lui, il était émerveillé par la technologie moldu, que ce soit les écrans de télévision ou la chaîne HIFI, bien ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qui se passait autour de lui il était subjugué. Harry et Hermione se moquant doucement de lui se disaient qu'ils devaient ressembler à Ron lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard la première fois. Drago revint rapidement vers eux pour prendre leur commande.

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? Et Ron il n'y a pas de bière au beurre.

\- Ramène nous trois sodas de ton choix, on est pas majeur dans ce monde. » Fit Hermione

« Soit plus discret quand tu le regardes Harry. Reprit Hermione quand Drago n'était plus prêt d'eux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione, répondit Harry en rougissant.

\- Mais oui, c'est comme si je te disais que dans les dortoirs avec Seamus tu n'étais pas discret, tu vas aussi me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle, renchérit Ron en souriant devant la gène de son ami.

\- Je... On... Tu nous as entendu ?

\- Et pas qu'une fois ! C'était juste des coups comme ça ou tu sors avec ?

\- Ron ! Parle correctement !, dit Hermione, mais tu peux répondre Harry ?

\- On est sorti ensemble quelques mois, mais on s'est quitté quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année.

\- J'ai deux questions ! Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis ? Et pourquoi tu n'es plus avec ?

\- Je vous l'ai pas dis parce que... bah c'est un mec et j'ai eu peur de votre réaction mais apparemment je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ouais, comme si ça aller nous gêner !

\- Et Harry le monde des sorciers n'est pas comme le monde moldu sur ce sujet. Dit Hermione

\- Sirius m'a dit ça au début des vacances mais cette année je le savais pas alors je voulais pas prendre le risque que vous me rejetiez.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Seamus ?

\- On s'engueulait tout le temps, ça n'allait plus donc on a préféré arrêter avant de se détester. Maintenant il est avec Zabini et ils ont l'air plutôt bien.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?, dit Drago en posant leur verre.

\- De Zabini et Seamus.

\- Blaise est dingue de Seamus, il m'en parle tout le temps c'est insupportable. Ça fait des mois qu'il lui court après mais Seamus le rembarrait parce qu'il avait un copain chez les griffondors, on n'a jamais réussi à trouver qui c'était.

\- C'était moi.

\- Sérieux ? Je t'imaginais pas avec quelqu'un comme Seamus.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un mec ?

\- Non, franchement vu comment tu repousses toutes les filles qui t'approchent, c'était certain que tu ne sortirais pas avec une d'entre elle. Et Seamus est trop... enfin pas assez... fort. Ouais c'est ça, il t'arrive tellement de merde qu'il te faut quelqu'un de plus fort de caractère que Seamus.

\- Je vois que tu as pas mal pensé à ça. Sourit Harry.

\- Euh non non, c'est juste comme ça, c'est à cause de Blaise, je vais retourner bosser. Dit Drago en partant et en rougissant

\- Il est quand même sexy. Fit Harry

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- HERMIONE ! »

Les trois amis rigolèrent ensemble le reste de la soirée, Malfoy venait les voir de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Quand Drago eut fini sous les coups de minuits, les rues étaient encore remplis de monde, les bars encore remplis, la nuit du samedi au cœur de Londres n'était pas calme.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent face au 12 square Grimmaurd l'ambiance était tout différence. Les rues étaient plus sombres et plus personne ne flânait dans les rues. Drago fut donc étonné de voir plusieurs silhouettes attendre entre le 11 et le 13 de la rue.

« Les voilà enfin, vous vous êtes fait désirer les enfants.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le bâtard de mon fils que tu ne dois pas reconnaître un membre de ta famille.

\- Abraxas. »

L'homme s'avança vers le groupe et son visage fut éclairé par la lumière d'un réverbère, ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que ceux de Drago, et ses yeux aussi gris que ceux de Lucius, mais son visage était plus dur que celui de son fils. Il arborait un air encore plus froid et dédaigneux que Lucius mais n'avait pas le charisme imposant de son fils. Harry était crispé sur sa baguette et ne quittait pas des yeux Abraxas qui ne cessait d'avancer en leur direction.

« Tu pourrais m'appeler Grand Père. Et je vois que Lucius ne t'a pas élevé correctement vu tes fréquentations.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Et cela m'importe peu vois tu, j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir un petit sortilège sur lequel je travaille depuis plus de 15 ans. Je touche au but mais il me manque un élément et tu vas me le donner. De grès ou de force. Je dois sacrifié la magie d'un membre de ma famille. Il ne me reste que toi et Lucius, mon fils peut encore être utile au maître mais toi...

\- Où est Eleonore ? Le coupa Harry.

\- Oh le dernier des Potter, on m'a beaucoup parler de toi jeune homme. Et pas forcement en bien je dois dire.

\- Répondez.

\- Ta tante est bien cachée ne t'en fait pas pour elle, je te la rendrais quand j'en aurais plus besoin.

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'elle ?

\- Mais parce que je veux ses pouvoirs. Et que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de les avoir. »

A ses mots Abraxas fit un signe aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, tous deux étaient des mangemorts violents qui servaient d'hommes de main à Abraxas. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour lancer des sorts vers les trois griffondors. Lançant des protections plus ou moins puissante les quatre jeunes se cachèrent derrière des buissons du square en face de la demeure de Sirius. De là où ils se trouvaient ils ne pouvaient rejoindre la maison des Black sans passer devant Abraxas et ses acolytes.

Harry bénit la rue d'être aussi mal éclairé. Ils pouvaient se cacher plus facilement. Il essayait échafauder un plan pour les sortir de là.

« Sortez, on ne vous veut aucun mal. Donnez nous Drago et on partira.

\- Hors de question ! Fit Ron, Drago fut touché de voir que le griffondor ne voulait pas le sacrifier mais il se mettait en danger.

\- Ils vont vous tuer.

\- On va pas te laisser. Reprit Harry, qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est pas parce que tu es au square depuis peu qu'on va te donner au premier psychopathe qui passe. »

Harry entendait l'un des hommes de main d'Abraxas s'approchait de leur cachette. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir en fracas, deux sorts furent jetés et les hommes de main tombèrent non loin des jeunes.

« Sirius Black accompagné de son éternel loup, je vois qu'Azkaban n'a pas réduit tes réflexes.

\- Abraxas, quel déplaisir de vous voir, et ce devant chez moi.

\- J'aurai préféré ne pas être là, mais j'ai besoin de ton fils.

\- Dommage il restera avec moi. »

Rémus, qui avait vu la cachette des plus jeunes s'approcha d'eux le plus discrètement possible. L'attention d'Abraxas étant concentré sur Sirius il n'eut pas de mal à les rejoindre. Abraxas, comme beaucoup de sang pur, mépriser les loups-garous et toutes les créatures magiques, ne leur donnant aucune importance. Rémus en fut, pour la première fois de sa vie heureux, puisque que ça lui permettra de mettre les jeunes le sécurité sans qu'Abraxas ne lève les yeux vers lui.

« Sirius, tu n'as jamais su protéger ceux qui comptaient pour toi, ton frère, ta mère, ton père, tes amis, James, Lily, Eleonore et maintenant tu penses que ça va changer pour ton fils »

Suite à sa tirade Abraxas commença un duel avec Sirius, il prit vite le dessus lançant des sorts vicieux et violent, son but était de faire mal et ça se ressentait. Sirius les esquivait et se protégeait n'ayant même pas le temps d'attaquer. Abraxas Malfoy était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs duelliste de son époque et il se montrait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Sirius n'était pas mauvais, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais il n'avait pas complètement retrouvé le niveau qu'il avait avant d'être incarcéré.

Pendant que Sirius combattait, Rémus faisait rentrer les plus jeunes dans la demeure des Black, Sirius ayant réussi à éloigner Abraxas de l'entrée. Mais Drago le voyant en difficulté le rejoignit. Tous deux réussir à reprendre du terrain sur Abraxas jusqu'au moment où Sirius ne fut pas assez rapide et ne pu éviter le sort que lui envoyait son adversaire. Il fut projeté sur le mur de l'immeuble derrière lui. Un bruit horrible d'os brisés retentis dans la rue, et Sirius tomba inconscient sur le trottoir.

Abraxas en profita pour se rapprocher de Drago, qui avait cessé tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit Sirius se prendre le sort. Le plus vieux des Malfoy prit son petit fils et transplana l'emmenant avec lui.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

N'entendant plus de bruit, Harry sortit de la maison des Blacks. Il vit Sirius allongé au sol dans une marre de sang. Rémus était accroupis près de lui marmonnant son prénom.

« Rémus, Sirius est vivant ? » Demanda le jeune griffondor qui ne reçu aucune réponse. « Rémus ! Où est Malfoy ? » Le loup ne répondait toujours pas. « Rémus ! Répond putain !

\- Je vous ai mis en sécurité et le temps que je revienne, j'ai pas été assez rapide Harry.

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Où se trouve Drago ?

\- Abraxas l'a enlevé. J'ai pas réussi à le protéger.»

Harry soupira, et appela Ron et Hermione, la menace était passée, il devait réagir maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur Rémus, qui ne lâchait pas Sirius. Il s'approcha du corps de son parrain et vit qu'il respirait encore, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« Hermione, occupe toi de Sirius, Il y a un livre dans ma chambre, c'est un livre de soin, fait en sorte qu'il puisse être transporté à Sainte Mangouste, et dès qu'il le peut tu l'y emmènes avec Rémus. Ron toi tu vas rassembler les affaires importantes. Le QG n'est plus un endroit sûr, on va aller chez les Longdubat.

\- Tu es certain Harry ? Ils viennent tout juste de revenir.

\- Hermione on ne peut aller nulle part, le terrier n'est pas assez protégé, je ne sais pas où se trouve mon manoir, la solution la plus pratique est les Longdubat.

\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna Ron

\- Aller au terrier prévenir tout le monde, tes parents et Ginny y sont, C'était une surprise, Charlie arrive de Roumanie demain, ils préparaient la maison pour lui. Je reviens dans dix minutes, si Hermione est déjà partie on l'a rejoindra après être passé chez les Longdubat. Ok ?

\- Oui Harry » répondirent en même temps ses deux amis.

Les trois griffondors s'activèrent, Hermione soignant un minimum Sirius pour qu'il puisse supporter un transport jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, se faisant aider par Rémus qui avait reprit ses esprits.

Ron faisait des allé-retours dans la maison pour prendre tout ce qui était important, c'est à dire tous les papiers concernant l'Ordre. Harry, quant à lui, transplana jusqu'au terrier. Il entra en trompe dans la maison où les trois habitants dormaient.

« Molly ! Arthur ! Ginny ! Debout on a besoin de vous ! »

Les trois endormis rejoignirent Harry qui faisait les cents pas de le salon, il leur expliqua rapidement la situation et leur dit qu'ils allaient se rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste le plus rapidement possible.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quand il fut de retour devant la maison des Blacks, Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner.

« On a fait ce qu'on a pu Harry, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça suffise.

\- C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. Vas y 'Mione, on a pas le temps à perdre, il est en piteux état. »

Hermione et Rémus transplanèrent devant l'hôpital et laissa Sirius aux mains de médicomage, leur expliquant tous les sorts qu'ils avaient utilisé pour lui permettre de transplaner. Et allèrent dans la salle d'attente, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre. Elle repassa les paroles d'Abraxas.

« Rémus, Drago est le fils de Sirius ?

\- Oui, on doit le retrouver avant que Sirius se réveille, il va pas supporter de le perdre encore une fois.

\- Rémus, explique moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a 16 ans ? Pour nous Drago est le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

\- Drago, c'est pas son vrai d'ailleurs, est le fils de Lucius et de Sirius, ils ont eut une aventure d'une nuit et Sirius est tombé enceint. A la fin de la première guerre, on a perdu la trace de son fils. Le 31 octobre 1981, quand Sirius est partit chez les Potter, il a laissé son bébé chez Minerva, Sirius s'est fait arrêté et Mcgo a été attaqué, on lui a prit le bébé.

\- C'est horrible.

\- C'est pas fini, Sirius a croisé Lucius au ministère il y a quelques semaines. Et Siri était certain que Malfoy savait où se trouvait son fils, Tu le connais, il a poussé Lucius à bout et il a fini par lui dire qu'il le reconnaîtrait quand il allait le voir, leur fils avait les yeux de Sirius mais que sinon il tenait tout de Lucius.

\- Drago a les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Sirius et est la copie de Lucius.

\- Exactement. Sirius est allé voir Narcissa quand il a remarqué les yeux de Drago. Et elle lui a tout expliqué. Quand Sirius et Lucius ont couché ensemble, Lucius était déjà marié à Narcissa, et elle est tombée enceinte en même temps que Sirius, sauf que quelques jours avant la nuit de Halloween 1981 son bébé a été tué par Greyback. Lucius l'a voyant folle de chagrin, est allé cherché le fils Sirius quand il a sut que Sirius était enfermé. Il savait que c'était Mcgo qui gardait les enfants et il lui a volé le bébé. Les deux bébés se ressemblaient tellement sauf...

\- Les yeux.

\- C'est ça, les yeux du fils de Narcissa étaient aussi gris que ceux de son père. Elle a repoussé l'enfant, c'était celui d'un autre. Lucius pensait que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un nouveau bébé à chérir mais c'était tout le contraire. Quand elle voyait Drago grandir elle voyait juste tout ce qu'on son fils n'a pas pu vivre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est venu chez Sirius, c'était une manière pour Sirius de l'approcher.

\- Oui, une approche en douceur, comme dit Sirius

\- Drago est au courant ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas le fils de Narcissa, elle lui répétait sans cesse.

\- Tu l'aimes non, Sirius ? J'ai vu la panique dans ton regard quand on le soignait.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- La réponse est oui ou non. Soit on aime quelqu'un soit ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oui, mais c'est compliqué. »

Après qu'Hermione soit partie, Harry rejoint Ron qui avait rassemblé tout ce qui concernait l'ordre, dont les objets que Harry avait reçu en héritage.

« Tu as tout ?

\- Oui, ma famille va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils nous rejoignent à l'hôpital.

\- Direction chez Neville alors, on a pas de temps à perdre »

Harry fit transplaner Ron directement sur le perron de la maison des Longdubat et sonna à la porte un long moment pour réveiller les habitants.

Ce fut Franck qui arriva pour leur ouvrir. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et lui raconta toute l'histoire en finissant par lui demander si les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient dormir chez lui le temps de trouver son manoir. Ce que Franck accepta et leur fit poser les affaires dans une chambre. Il alla réveiller sa femme et son fils et après s'être rapidement habillé. Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Rémus dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital en même temps qu'Arthur, Molly et Ginny.

« Des nouvelles ? S'enquit Alice.

\- Non rien, rien du tout. Répondit Rémus, mais ils ont dit que ça aller prendre pas mal de temps.

\- Pourquoi Abraxas Malfoy a besoin de son petit fils ? Demanda Franck.

\- Pour un sortilège, il veut prendre les pouvoirs d'Éléonore et pour cela il a besoin de la magie de Drago. Répondit Hermione.

\- J'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un sort pareil. Et vous ?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, la jeune griffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever le menton.

« En faite, Dumbledore m'a donné un livre de magie ancienne, il en existe que deux copies et il m'a dit que la seconde avait été détruite. Il y avait un sortilège qui permettait de prendre les pouvoirs de quelqu'un, mais pour ça il fallait un récepteur de transition. Celui qui veut prendre des pouvoirs ne peut pas le faire directement, ça le tuerai, il passe donc par une autre personne avant lui. Parfois c'est un membre de sa famille, comme ça le récepteur de transition à une emprunte magique ressemblant à la sienne et il y a beaucoup moins de risque de rejet.

\- Donc si j'ai bien comprit, dit Ron, Abraxas va mettre les pouvoirs d'Éléonore dans Drago pour ensuite les mettre dans son corps. Et ça tuera Drago, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Si Abraxas réalise son plan, Drago est foutu. Reprit Harry

\- Et Eleonore aussi, le sortilège ne prévoit pas de la garder en vie. Et le sortilège doit se faire une nuit de pleine lune, car les flux magiques sont plus sensible.

\- Putain, c'est dans trois jours. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? dit Ron

\- On attend Severus, c'est le seul qui va pouvoir savoir où est Abraxas grâce aux mangemorts. Je lui envoyais un patronus, il devrait pas tarder. » fit Rémus

Le groupe resta toute la nuit dans la salle d'attendre, patientant pour avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Rémus et Harry n'en pouvaient plus, tous deux ne tenaient plus en place, ils n'arrivaient plus à masquer leur inquiétude quand le professeur de potion entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? J'ai été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un message me demande de revenir sans aucunes explications.

\- Drago a été enlevé par Abraxas et Sirius est à moitié mort dans une salle d'opération. Répondit Harry

\- Oh non Drago.

\- C'est pas tout Severus, Eleonore est en vie. Abraxas l'a affirmé. Informa Franck

\- Je vous l'avais dis ! Personne ne voulait me croire.

\- Il veut lui prendre ses pouvoirs, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a gardé en vie. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de Drago. Il va l'utiliser pour le sortilège. Hermione a parlé d'un sortilège spécial qui a l'air de correspondre à celui d'Abraxas. Il va passer à l'action à la pleine lune. Reprit Rémus.

\- Vous m'appelez jamais pour me donner des bonnes nouvelles. Soupira le professeur de potion.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu es le seul qui pourrait avoir un contact avec Abraxas grâce aux mangemorts.

\- Il me faut un plan, je ne peux y aller comme ça. Miss Granger, pour le sortilège dont vous avez parler est ce qu'il faut des potions ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, d'accord... J'ai un semblant de plan.

\- Explique.

\- Je vais proposer mon aide à Abraxas pour faire les potions et j'aviserai là bas.

\- C'est pas un plan ça!, s'écria Harry, Drago risque sa vie et vous votre plan c'est « j'aviserai » !

\- Pour l'instant on va devoir s'en contenter. Et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Potter ! Et je sais très bien ce que mon filleul risque ! Tenez moi au courant pour Black »

Quand Severus sortit de l'hôpital sa marque se mit à le brûler signe que Voldemort l'appelait. En se disant que pour une fois ça arrivait au bon moment, il transplana directement dans la cours du manoir de Voldemort, manoir d'Écosse qui lui avait été offert par la famille Parkinson. Bien qu'à l'origine le château était d'une beauté époustouflante et un calme apaisant, il y régnait désormais une ambiance étouffante et terrifiante.

Il se dirigea dans la salle principale, la plus grande du château. Quand il y entra il put constater que seul le cercle de confiance de Voldemort était présent. Il était le dernier à être arrivé.

« Tu es en retard mon cher Severus.

\- Et je m'en excuse.

\- Bien heureusement ! Mais tu as de la chance, j'ai une nouvelle excellente à vous annoncer. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'augmenter mes pouvoirs.

\- Comment Maître ? Demanda Lucius

\- Grâce à ton père mon cher Lucius, il a trouvé un moyen de transférer les pouvoirs d'une personne très puissante dans son corps, et grâce à la marque des ténèbres qui arbore sur son bras je vais pouvoir puiser dans cette nouvelle puissance.

\- Qui est cette personne très puissante ?

\- Eleonore Potter. Cela fait des années qu'Abraxas travaille sur un sortilège de transfère qui était incomplet, il a enfin réussi. »

Severus ne laissa rien paraître mais l'idée que la magie d'Éléonore soit utilisée par Voldemort ne le rassurait pas. Le maître des ténèbres, s'il avait sa magie il serait invincible.

« Oh oui, celle la, elle était tellement puissante. Mais Abraxas l'a tuée il y a un moment.

\- Tu te trompes Bellatrix, elle n'est pas morte et je vais avoir ses pouvoirs ! Avec les siens et les miens je vais être le plus puissant sorcier n'ayant jamais existait.

\- Quand est-ce que le transfère de magie va être fait ?

\- A la pleine lune, dans deux jours. Tenez vous prêt, dès que j'ai ma nouvelle magie je compte bien aller en profiter.

\- Maître, Abraxas a t il besoin d'aide pour préparer le sortilège ? Si il a besoin d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Fit Severus.

\- J'en attendais pas moins de toi Severus. Greyback t'y emmènera quand la réunion sera terminée. »

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures avec le Lord noir pour revoir certaines stratégies, tous les mangemorts purent partir et Severus rejoignit Greyback qui les fit directement transplaner. Rogue détestait que quelqu'un le fasse transplaner, ça lui donnait la nausée et ne pas connaître sa destination ne le rassurait pas surtout quand c'était un mangemort qui décidait de la destination.

Il arriva devant une petite maison si simple qu'il était étonné de savoir Abraxas Malfoy vivre dans cette maison si banale, lui qui ne voyait que par le luxe. Elle se situait au milieu de champs et était en bordure de forêt. Il y entra à la suite de Greyback qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il le suivit jusqu'à un petit salon.

« Severus, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Fit Abraxas qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

\- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Comme pour réaliser une potion pour le sortilège.

\- Il s'avèrent que c'est le cas. J'ai pas mal de chose à régler. Donc si ça t'amuse de faire des potions vas y, je ne gênerai pas. »

Le blond s'approcha du maître de potion qui était adossé au montant de la porte.

« Mais la question est, est ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu douterais de moi ? La solitude t'as rendu paranoïaque.

\- Il y a eu des traîtres dans nos rangs lors de la première guerre.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre. Je les ai traqué pendant que tu te planquais.

\- Soit, le laboratoire est au dernier étage, porte de droite. Tu as la recette de la potion sur la table. Je dois m'absenter, tache de ne pas faire exploser ma maison.

\- Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes.

\- Et si tu as un problème demande de l'aide à l'un des mangemorts qui se trouvent ici. »

Malfoy sortit de la pièce, laissant son « invité » seul dans le salon. Rogue se dit que si Abraxas partait de la maison ça lui laissera le temps de la parcourir et trouver Drago et Eleonore, ou au moins un indice sur leur emplacement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Greyback et les trois mangemorts qui restaient dans la maison. Rogue alla donc dans le laboratoire, il râla intérieurement en voyant que Greyback le suivait.

« J'ai pas besoin de nounou.

\- Ordre d'Abraxas, tu vas devoir me supporter.

\- Super. »

Severus prépara donc la potion tout en espérant trouver un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance du loup garou. Ce dernier passait son temps à soupirer et à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, montrant son ennui. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Rogue eut une occasion de s'échapper.

Greyback appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte un tasse de thé ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il but quelques gorgés et retourna à la contemplation des ingrédients de potion qui se trouvaient sur des étagères. Le loup-garou ayant son attention portée sur les différents flacons des étagères ne vit pas Severus mettre une dose astronomique de somnifère dans sa tasse.

Le mangemort but rapidement son thé et au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Severus commençait à perdre patience, Greyback ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, le potionniste ne comprenait pas, il avait mit plus de trois fois la dose recommandée, n'oublions pas que Greyback n'était pas un simple homme, Severus se dit que la dose ne devait malgré tout pas être assez forte.

Il se concentra donc sur la potion. Soudain, un grand bruit de fracas le fit sursauter, il vit que ce n'était juste Greyback qui avait mit du temps à être sous l'effet des somnifères et qui était tombé en plein milieu de la pièce.

Il n'avait de temps à perdre, la potion n'allait pas faire effet éternellement. Il sorti donc du laboratoire et fouilla toutes les pièces de l'étages. Il ne trouva rien, aucun signe de Drago ou d'Éléonore.

Rogue descendit un étage, mais entendit des mangemorts discutaient dans l'une des pièces, ils étaient à cette étage. Pour plus de sécurité l'espion décida de s'occuper du rez de chaussée. Il y retourna donc et fouilla toutes les pièces de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le second étage. Il ne trouva rien, pas un seul petit indice.

Si il y avait quelques choses c'était à l'étage des mangemorts, rien ne pouvait être simple.

Il s'y dirigea et fouilla les pièces sans rien trouver. Il lui restait plus que deux pièces à inspecter. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait les mangemorts et dans la seconde se trouvaient peut être sa femme et son neveu. N'arrivant plus à entendre de bruits dans les deux pièces Severus ne savait pas dans laquelle se trouvaient les mangemorts.

Il soupira et en ouvrit une au hasard.

« Severus ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps Harry était toujours dans la salle d'attente en compagnie des autres. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Il stressait pour Sirius, les médicomages ne leur avaient donnés aucune nouvelle.

Et il y avait Drago, le jeune serpentard s'était fait enlevé et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Même si il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que Rogue allait le sauver.

« On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

\- Que veux tu faire Harry ? On a pas de nouvelles de Sirius, ni de Severus, on ne sait pas où se situe Abraxas. Répondit Rémus

\- Comment Abraxas nous a trouvé ?

\- Il était ami avec Orion, le père de Sirius, il connaissait l'emplacement de la demeure. »

C'est à ce moment qu'un médicomage entra dans la salle d'attente, le visage souriant.

« Qui est la famille de Sirius Black ?

\- Nous tous, dit Harry en montrant tous ceux qui s'étaient venus.

\- Oh, il vient de se réveiller, on a réussi à soigner tous ce qui étaient cassés, il a énormément souffert, le choc qu'il a reçu au cerveau a été extrêmement violent, il n'a pas de séquelle sur le cerveau mais il va être étourdit pendant quelques jours. Il va avoir besoin de calme et de beaucoup de repos. On va le garder 3 jours ici.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Oui, par groupe de deux. Trop de personne à la fois pourrait le fatiguer encore plus.»

Tous furent soulageaient, Harry et Rémus furent les premiers à entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Harry fut figé en voyant son parrain couvert de bandage, d'atèle et autres.

« Oh mon Sirius » dit Rémus en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, il lui prit délicatement la main de peur de lui faire mal. « On est là mon Sirius.

\- ''mon'' ? Dit Harry

\- Oui oh c'est bon. Rougit Rémus

\- Jaloux ?, eut du mal à articuler Sirius, Drago ? Il l'a prit ?

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, mais bientôt il sera de retour.

\- Ramène moi mon fils Rémy, ramène le moi.

\- On s'en occupe Siri, Severus est sur le coup. On va te laisser, on ne peut pas rester longtemps, tout le monde va venir te voir mais après tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

\- On repassera te voir dans la journée ou demain.

\- D'accord. »

Tous les deux sortir de la pièce et laissèrent Alice et Franck entrer dans la chambre. Harry entraîna Rémus à l'écart du groupe. Il ne comprenait pas son ancien professeur, qui s'entêtait à repousser Sirius, or pour Harry le loup-garou aimait son parrain.

« Tu m'expliques Rémy ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu repousses Sirius alors que tu l'aimes. Ne me dit pas que c'est faux, j'étais dans cette chambre avec toi.

\- C'est compliqué Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime.

\- Tu ne vois pas tout.

\- Alors donne moi une explication, pourquoi tu le fais souffrir en le repoussant alors que tu pourrais le rendre heureux ? Alors que vous pourriez être heureux.

\- C'est faux Harry, enfin au début ça sera vrai mais après. Je suis un loup Harry, un paria de la société, tu crois que Sirius veut en devenir un ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si on se met ensemble. Il sera mit de côté, comme on me met de côté. Il mérite une meilleure vie que ça, une meilleure vie que ce que je peux lui donner. »

Harry regardait Rémus stupéfié, c'était pour ça qu'il repoussait son parrain. A cause de sa lycanthropie, c'était, invraisemblable, comme si ça aller gêner Sirius.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Il est tombé amoureux de toi en connaissant ta particularité, ça ne l'a pas gêné. C'est toi que ça gêne, comme toujours.

\- Tu vois tu ne comprends.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Rémy, tu vous fait souffrir tous les deux pour rien.

\- Si, pour que par la suite il soit heureux.

\- Il ne pourra pas l'être sans toi ! Tu crois pas que si après 12 ans enfermés à Azkaban et 4 ans à te voir régulièrement il ne t'a pas oublié c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il ne pourra pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est juste qu'il a pas encore rencontré la bonne personne.

\- Ça n'a aucune logique. Tu es constamment avec lui en sachant qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes mais tu ne veux pas être avec.

\- Si il le faut je partirai.

\- NON ! Il a besoin de toi en ce moment, entre l'hôpital et Drago, il va pas gérer si tu pars.

\- Alors dès que ça sera réglé je m'en irai. »

Rémus se leva et quitta l'hôpital ne voulant plus entendre les remontrances d'Harry. Il ne le comprenait pas, personne ne le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sirius, bien au contraire, c'est pour ça qu'il laissait Sirius. Pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien avec qui il pourra construire un avenir solide.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

« Severus? »

Rogue s'approcha rapidement de son filleul assit sur un fauteuil, le corps couvert d'hématomes et de coupures plus ou moins profondes, séquelles des sorts qu'il avait reçu. Il était physiquement épuisé et avait du mal à respirer.

« Tu es venu ?

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser aux mains d'Abraxas ?

\- J 'ai mal.

\- Je sais, prend cette potion, ça t'aidera pour la douleur, dès qu'on sera rentré je m'occuperai de toi, je te donnerai quelques choses de plus fort.» dit Severus en tendant une fiole à Drago, l'espion avait toujours des potions contre la douleur avec lui, pour paraît à quelques problèmes qui peuvent arriver quand on est espion dans une guerre.

« Sirius, il est...

\- à l'hôpital, les médecins s'occupent de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu peux marcher ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, c'est bon.»

Lentement Severus et Drago sortirent de la chambre sans aucun sorts ne les bloquent. Tout d'abord étonné Severus se rappela qu'Abraxas était un homme très arrogant et n'avait même pas pensé que quelqu'un réussisse à entrer chez lui pour libérer Drago. La pièce où il était enfermé pouvait seulement s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, c'est la seule précaution qu'Abraxas avait prit. Severus et Drago retournèrent au rez-de-chaussez pour quitter la maison avant que Drago s'arrête et empêche son parrain de sortir.

« Severus on ne peut pas sortir !

\- Bien sûr que si Drago. Et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

\- Attend Sev' ! Quand j'étais dans le bureau d'Abraxas avec lui il y a quelques heures, il a reçu une lettre de je ne sais qui, qui lui donnait l'adresse d'Éléonore.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore?

\- Il n'a pas gardé Eleonore avec lui tout ce temps, il lui a enlevé la mémoire et l'a envoyé en Irlande dans le monde moldue, là où une amie à lui l'a surveillé. Il a changé son nom, elle a une toute nouvelle vie mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce matin, un hibou est arrivé et lui a donné l'adresse d'Éléonore. Il a mit la lettre dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Tu dois aller la chercher.

\- Ok ok, toi tu sors de la maison, fait le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt, on peut transplaner de cet endroit. Et tu ne m'attends pas tu transplanes directement à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Mais...

\- Fait ce que je te dis. »

Drago sorti donc de la maison et se dirigea vers la forêt tandis que Severus remonta les deux étages pour retrouver la fameuse lettre. Arrivée dans le bureau il la trouva rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps de la lire il la plia et la plaça dans sa poche avant de resorti du bureau. Il vit tout de suite que la porte du laboratoire était ouverte signe que Greyback s'était réveillé.

Severus descendit un premier étage et ne rencontra personne, mais il vit que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes dont celle de la pièce où devrait se trouver Drago. Les mangemorts n'étaient visiblement plus présent et l'absence de Drago ne pouvait être passer inaperçu. Il espérait que le blond ait eut le temps de transplaner.

« Vous me les retrouvez ! Drago Malfoy n'a pas pu s'enfuir seul, Rogue l'a aidé ! On doit les avoir retrouvé avant le retour d'Abaraxas ! »

Bon là c'est certain son rôle d'espion allait prendre fin, Severus les entendit s'activer en recherche au rez-de-chaussez, il chercha un moyen de sortir sans passer devant eux. Il était étonné que Greyback ne le repère pas à l'odeur mais ce dit que le loup-garou devait encore être étourdi par les somnifères que Severus lui avait donné. En les écoutant rapidement Severus put déterminer qu'ils étaient trois en plus de Greyback.

Severus retournait au rez-de-chaussez, il était dans un couloir quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des sors être lancé en toute hâte. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulé avant qu'il entende la voix de Tonks résonnait dans la maison.

« Severus ! Ils sont maîtrisés ! Où es tu ? »

Le professeur de potion rejoignit Tonks qui était accompagné d'une dizaine d'aurors dont Alastor et Kingsley.

« Mais, Comment ?

\- Drago est venu au département des aurors au ministère dans un état désastreux en disant que tu étais dans une maison remplis de mangemorts, ils nous a fait transplaner avant d'être envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Dit Alastor

\- On pensait qu'il y aura plus de trois mangemorts. Fit Kingsley

\- Ils étaient quatre.

\- On en a loupé un alors. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le jeune Malfoy n'était pas beau à voir.

\- Abraxas Malfoy, l'a enlevé hier, je suis venu le libérer. Et au moment où on allait partir il m'a dit qu'il y avait des informations sur le lieux où est Eleonore. Donc je lui ais dis de partir et de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste pendant que j'allais chercher les informations.

\- Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- Va à Sainte Mangouste rejoindre Drago, on s'occupe de tout ici. »

Rogue n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois, il rejoint une zone où il pouvait transplaner et alla directement à l'hôpital voir si son filleul allait bien. On l'envoya en salle d'attente sans lui donner la moindre information, ce qui l'énerva sensiblement. S'installant dans un siège inconfortable de la salle il se décida de lire la lettre qu'il avait prit à Abraxas.

 _Mon cher Abraxas,_

 _J'ai hâte de venir de te voir mais sache qu'ici tout se passe comme prévu, il n'y aucune complications, Eleonore ne se souvient toujours de rien et le bracelet coupe encore ses pouvoirs._

 _Tu pourras la trouver à deux endroits, Chez elle au :_

 _20 Rock Road Blackrock CO DUBLIN IRELAND et à son restaurant le ''The Break'' Tu le trouveras facilement. Si elle n'est pas à l'un de ses deux endroits quand tu viendras appelle moi j'irai la chercher._

 _A bientôt j'espère._

 _M.M_

* * *

Après le départ précipité de Remus, tous les amis de Sirius passèrent chacun lui dire un mot et rentrèrent chez eux, les Longdubat transplanèrent avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny tandis que Molly retourna au terrier avec Arthur. Seul Harry resta à l'hôpital, ne voulant pas quitter Sirius. Il parla de tout et de rien avec son parrain qui s'endormit rapidement à cause de toutes les potions que le médicomage lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Harry resta dans la chambre d'hôpital de son parrain assis sur le fauteuil de la pièce, s'inquiétant pour Drago Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis la nuit dernière. Dès qu'il a su que Sirius allait mieux il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Malfoy, l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus.

Pour éviter de trop y penser Harry voulu prendre l'air et se promener dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Passant devant la salle d'attente il remarqua son professeur de potion avec un parchemin des les mains.

« Professeur ? Dit Harry en s'approchant de lui.

\- Potter, vous tombez bien.

\- Vous avez récupéré Drago ? Et ma tante ?

\- Oui et non. Mais j'ai un adresse pour Eleonore. »

Rogue raconta à Harry ce qui s'était passé chez Abraxas et lui montra la lettre qu'il avait récupéré, il ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentif à ses explications.

« Donc si je résumé, vous vous êtes fait grillé en tant qu'espion, Drago est pas en super état mais ça va encore. On a une adresse et un lieu de travail pour ma tante. Mais si on en croit toujours la lettre elle n'a pas de souvenir et vit sans magie à cause d'un bracelet. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait briser des personnes de leurs pouvoirs.

\- C 'est souvent utilisé par les aurors lors de procès, ils empêches les prisonniers d'utiliser la magie grâce à leur menotte.

\- Et vous avez une idée de qui est le M.M qui a signé la lettre ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Pourquoi une bonne nouvelle n'arrive t elle jamais sans son lot de question et de problème ?

\- Parce qu'on est pas dans un conte de fée.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend.

\- Mais...

\- On attend Drago et on va prévenir Black qu'on part en Irlande il le dira aux autres membres de l'Ordre, je pari que vous n'allez pas vouloir rester ici.

\- Hors de question.

\- Et c'est pareil pour Drago.

\- Il va pas être trop mal en point ?

\- Sûrement mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici.

\- Il ne sera pas seul. On peut le laisser avec les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Les seuls membres de l'Ordre en qui j'ai confiance sont Rémus, Sirius et Drago, et en l'occurrence Sirius ne peut avoir l'œil sur Drago et la pleine lune arrive bientôt Rémus est un peu à cran.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi vous n'avez confiance qu'en eux ?

\- Il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre. Quelqu'un raconte tous nos faits et gestes à Voldemort et je suis certain que ce n'est ni Black ni Lupin.

\- Comment je peux être certain que ce n'est pas vous ?

\- Black et Lupin me font confiance, sourit Rogue.

\- Mouais, et vous avez des doutes sur qui est l'espion ?

\- Oui, mais on va pas en parler maintenant et surtout pas un mot sur l'espion à qui que soit, compris?

\- Ok, donc j'en parle à personne. On va aller en Irlande par quel moyen ?

\- On ira grâce à un portoloin.

\- J'aime pas ça.

\- Vous n'aimez rien, me regardez pas comme ça, tout le monde sait que vous êtes très peu à l'aise avec les moyens de transport magique. Restez dans la salle d'attente je vais au ministère réclamer notre moyen de transport, j'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Et Drago va arriver dans quelques minutes, allez directement dans la chambre de Black, je vous y rejoint. »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, Severus s'en alla et partie au ministère. Quelques minutes après Drago arriva dans la salle d'attente, il avait vraiment l'air mal, il tremblait sur ses jambes, était encore plus pale qu'à la coutume. Harry le serra dans ses bras, il avait eu tellement peur pour lui.

« Tu m'emprisonnes encore dans tes bras Harry. Ria Drago.

\- Tais toi 5 minutes, j'ai juste eu peur pour toi. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu t'es fais enlever par un malade !

\- Oui, mais on peut pas dire que l'on est vraiment proche, alors pourquoi t'inquiéter autant ?

\- Parce que tu es assez attachant quand tu joues pas le connard arrogant. »

Drago rougit furieusement gêner par les dire d'Harry, personne ne parlait de lui comme le faisait le griffondor.

« Tu vois, c'est de ça que je parle, avant tu m'aurais foutu ton point dans la gueule mais là tu rougis. Bon viens on va voir Sirius, après on va en Irlande.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'expliquerai tout devant Sirius.»

Harry et Drago allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius où se dernier s'inquiétait pour son fils et râlait en disant qu'il était inutile en restant là.

« Drago ! Oh tu as pas l'air en forme.

\- Tu peux parler ! »

Tout en souriant Drago s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils à côté du lit. Harry décida de les laisser seuls quelques minutes, ils devaient avoir des choses à se dire. Il resta devant la chambre jusqu'au retour de Severus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là Potter ?

\- Je les ais laissé seul un peu.

\- Très bien mais maintenant on a plus le temps, » dit Rogue en entrant dans la chambre.

« Bon Black j'ai pour ainsi dire des bonnes nouvelles concernant Eleonore. On a une adresse, c'est en Irlande. On part dans une heure Harry, Drago et moi.

\- Je viens !

\- Même pas en rêve. Tu vas nous ralentir tu n'es pas en état.

\- Drago non plus ! Et puis tu es pas censé être un maître en potion ? Donne m'en qui me remettent sur pieds.

\- Tu dois rester trois jours ici.

\- Comme si ça aller m'arrêter !

\- Soit, dépêche le portoloin s'activera dans une heure et on doit passer chez moi encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle vit dans le monde moldu, on peut pas arriver habiller en sorcier.

\- Dit plutôt que tu veux te faire beau pour retrouver ta chérie !

\- Black, ferme la sinon je te laisse ici. » soupira Severus.

Avant que Sirius ne recommence à parler, Severus les fit tous les quatre transplaner directement dans son appartement. Drago donna des habits moldus à Harry tandis que Severus faisait de même avec Sirius. Rogue alla dans sa réserve de potion et ressorti avec une dizaine de flacon qu'il donna à Sirius et Drago. Harry fut bien heureux de pas en avoir vu le goût qu'avait les potions de son professeur. Le portoloin s'activa quelques minutes plus tard emmenant avec lui quatre hommes en Irlande.

Le petit groupe arriva dans la zone d'arrivée des portoloins internationaux du ministère de la magie qui se situer à l'extérieur de la ville de Dublin. Ils prirent un magicobus pour la ville donnant le nom du restaurant pour être déposer juste devant.

« Vous êtes sur que sera au restaurant et non chez elle ? Demanda Harry

\- Il est 19h, si elle n'est pas à son restaurant ça serait pas logique Harry.

\- Si tu le dis Siri »

Le groupe fut déposé devant un restaurant convivial et chaleureux. Harry, et Drago était déjà rentrés quand Severus se stoppa devant la porte. Il ne l'avouerai pas mais il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de tout sa vie.

« Ça va aller Severus.

\- Elle va pas me reconnaître.

\- Tu sais autant quand moi que c'est temporaire. Tu as jamais été aussi proche de la revoir depuis des années tu vas pas faire marche arrière juste par peur quand même ? »

Réagissant à la provocation de Black, Rogue entra avec Sirius dans le restaurant et rejoint les deux jeunes qui étaient déjà installé à une table, cherchant déjà des yeux Eleonore. Sirius quant à lui étudiait la décoration du restaurant de son amie. Tout était clair, aéré, c'était un endroit où il se sentait bien.

« Ça lui ressemble. Fit Sirius.

\- Attend de la voir, elle a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie avec nous. Elle est peut être hyper différente de celle qu'on a connu. Et elle a bien sûr un autre nom. Répondit Severus

\- C'est peut être une hippie !

\- Ou une pétasse.

\- Ou une gentille pleine d'émotion comme les poufsouffles !

\- Je préférerai encore une pétasse hippie qu'une poufsouffes. »

Harry restait silencieux, plus ils attendaient plus l'anxiété le gagnait. Les seuls membres de sa famille qu'il avait connu était les Dursley et on ne peut dire qu'ils le portaient dans leur cœur. Il espérait tellement que cette rencontre avec Eleonore Potter aboutisse à une vrai relation de famille comme il n'avait jamais eu. Drago voyant le stress monté chez Harry lui prit la main discrètement pendant que les deux plus vieux tergiversaient pour savoir comme elle était devenue.

« Elle va être cool, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais si elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme s'approcha de leur table.

« Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis Ava et je vais prendre votre commande. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns encadrés par des lunettes, elle était assez grande. C'était une très belle femme ressemblant à James Potter. Harry serra un peu plus fort la main de Drago qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Ava ? Ça te va tellement pas ! » s'exclama Sirius.

La prénommé Ava ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était la première fois qu'un client lui disant ça. Comme quoi après une dizaine d'année dans la restauration on peut encore être surprit.

« Mais c'est pas possible il en loupe pas une. Soupira Severus avant de s'adressa à la serveuse. Je suis désolé pour lui, il a juste été surprit, on te connaît sous un autre nom.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas.

\- Non, j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire en 1981

\- On te connaissait bien avant ça.

\- Je ne m'attendais plus à retrouver des personnes de mon passé oublié, pourtant j'ai longtemps cherché sans rien trouver.

\- Moi aussi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

\- Je suis désolé mais on pourrait en parler à la fin du service. J'ai deux serveurs malades et je dois les remplacer. Ça vous dérange pas d'attendre ?

\- On a attendu 16ans, on peut bien quelques heures supplémentaires. Sourit Sirius

\- Merci ! »

Elle prit rapidement leur commande et s'éloigna de la table avant de revenir vers eux.

\- Et je m'appelle comment du coup ?

\- Eleonore.

\- C'est vrai que ça me va mieux qu'Ava. » Dit elle après un temps d'attente.

Quand elle fut suffisamment éloigné, Harry soupira, elle avait l'air cool comme disait Drago.

« Tu aurais pas pu te retenir Black !

\- Oh Severus, j'ai pas réussi à me retenir mais avoue qu'Ava ça ne te plaisait pas non plus comme prénom.

\- Oui mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Le dîner se passa bien compte tenu du fait que Sirius faisait tout pour enrager Rogue qui voulait juste manger en tranquillité. Harry s'était détendu grâce à Drago, le blond était de très bonne compagnie et arrivait à concentrer l'attention de Harry pour que celui ne se focalise pas sur la discussion future avec sa tante.

Rapidement le restaurant se vida, et Eleonore était maintenant seule avec Severus, Sirius, Harry et Drago. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à leur table. Il y eu un silence gêné, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire dans cette situation peu banale.

« Tu pourrais nous raconter ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Bien sûr, Alors par où commencer, je me suis réveillée le lendemain de Halloween 1981 dans un petit hôpital à deux heures d'ici. J'avais eu un accident de voiture et je ne me souvenais de rien. Je suis sortie deux semaines plus tard et je suis venue à Dublin, où j'ai construis ma vie. Après c'est une vie classique, avec mes amis mon boulot et tout.

\- Pas de mari ni d'enfant?

\- Non, et vous, qui êtes vous ?

\- Moi je suis Sirius, je suis un peu comme ton frère, on a grandi ensemble, le petit blond c'est mon fils Drago, le petit brun c'est Harry le fils de ton frère jumeau et lui c'est Severus...

\- ...Ton mari. »

Eleonore resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, elle avait un neveu, ou plutôt deux, deux frères et elle était mariée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à garder des relations amoureuses, trouvant qu'il lui manqué toujours quelques choses alors qu'inconsciemment elle se rappelait qu'elle était déjà censée être avec quelqu'un.

« Vous êtes certain que je suis celle dont vous parlez ? Me faite pas espérer pour rien.

\- On en est certain ! Fit Sirius, on peut te le prouver, on sait des choses sur toi.

\- Sirius, tout ce qu'on connaît elle l'a oublié.

\- Mais non ! Tu es tellement pessimiste. En s'adressant à Eleonore, Par exemple, tu as une cicatrice au dessus du coude en forme d'étoile.

\- Tu es allergique aux fraises. Réprit Severus.

\- Ok, vous savez certaines choses. Donc racontez moi maintenant.

\- Tu dois pas nous interrompre et nous croire. On vient, tu viens, du monde magique. Dit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde

\- Vous vous foutez de moi. Dit Eleonore avant de se lever.

\- Attend Eleo' ! Il peut pas comprendre ce que ça fait qu'on lui apprenne l'existence du monde magique il y a toujours vécu mais Harry sera plus apte à t'expliquer. » Dit Severus.

Eleonore regarda Harry attendant ses explications. Un monde magique, et puis quoi encore pensa t elle. Mais même si elle trouvait l'idée absurde une part d'elle ne la rejetait pas. Il se passait des choses étranges autour d'elle quand elle était sous le coup d'une forte émotion et il y avait ce bracelet qu'elle ne pouvait enlever, elle avait pourtant tout tenter pour le retirer ou le casser. Et puis, écouter leurs explications ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

« Alors, fit Harry, il y a deux mondes distinct le monde sans magie, que l'on appelle moldue c'est le monde dans lequel tu évolues depuis ta perte de mémoire mais à la base tu viens du second monde, le monde sorcier. Le monde sorcier se cache du monde moldu, mais il y a des rues ou des villages entiers uniquement de sorciers qui ne peuvent être vu par les non sorciers.

Tu viens d'une ancienne famille, toi et moi on est les derniers de notre famille. Mes parents sont morts aux mains d'un mage noir qui voulait régner sur le monde magique. Mes parents, toi, Sirius, Severus et bien d'autre étiez contre ses idéaux et vous vous battiez contre lui et son armée et c'est l'un de ses sbires qui t'a privé de tes souvenirs et de ta magie.

\- Et pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

\- Parce que tu es très puissante, il paraît que c'est une caractéristique de notre famille. Il veut ta magie pour la donner au mage noir dont je te parlais. En te mettant loin de chez nous et dans le monde moldu on avait très peu de change de te retrouver.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Je vais te montrer. Tu me laisses utiliser la magie sur toi ? Fit Severus, je vais te montrer mes souvenirs.

\- Si tu veux, comme si ça aller marcher, » répondit Eleonore tout en étant septique

Severus tendit sa baguette vers Eleonore et lui montra ses souvenirs, en commençant par leur rencontre après la répartition à la table des serpentards, leur amitié qui dérangea Sirius et James, l'évolution de leur relation à Poudlard et post Poudlard, le jour où le père d'Éléonore leur a dit que leur cœur était lié, leur mariage dans le monde moldu car il ne pouvait pas le faire dans le monde sorcier sans que leur rôle d'espion soit mit en danger, jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre le jour de sa disparition.

« Alors c'est vrai.

\- Oui.

\- Comment je retrouve mes souvenirs, ma magie ?

\- On s'en occupe, là on doit retourner en Angleterre.

\- Non, il est tard, on va d'abord dormir, et demain je vous suivrai en Angleterre, Je suis anglaise j'aurai jamais cru ! Venez je vous emmène chez moi. »

\- Eleonore les emmena chez elle en voiture, sous les soupires bruyants de Sirius qui ne supportait pas les trajet en voiture. Elle habitait un grand appartement au centre de la ville qui comportait deux chambres et qui pouvait recevoir ces quatre invités, même si ceux ci allaient devoir partager leur chambre.

Elle installa Drago et Harry dans la chambre d'ami et Sirius et Severus dans sa chambre. Sirius râlaient sur le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas partager son lit avec la chauve souris des cachot et Eleonore répliqua que si il était vraiment un sorcier il ferait apparaître un autre lit dans la pièce. Honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé Sirius métamorphosa une chaise en lit et se coucha sans dire un mot sous les rires de Severus et Eleonore avant que cette dernière prépare le canapé pour y dormir.

Harry et Drago, quant à eux étaient plus calme avaient penser à métamorphoser un autre lit pour passer la nuit. Après s'être chacun leur tour laver, s'étaient rapidement mit au lit, les deux étant fatigués, l'un part sa nuit blanche à attendre à l'hôpital, l'autre par sa rencontre mouvementée avec son grand père.

« Ça va ? Tu as pas trop mal ? Dit Harry à Drago

\- Ça va, les potions de Severus font encore effet. Et je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

\- Je sais mais tu n'es pas en super forme quand même.

\- Fait attention, je vais vraiment croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Sourit Drago

\- Mais c'est le cas !

\- Tu es bizarre, tu me détestais il y a un mois.

\- Tu n'es pas le même qu'il y a un mois Drago.

\- Mais quant même. C'est surprenant.

\- En bien j'espère !

\- Évidemment, répondit Drago en baillant.

\- Au faite tu sais que tu me dois un rendez vous au cinéma ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Avant qu'Abraxas revienne on avait dit que l'on irai au cinéma avec Ron et Hermione. Donc tu me dois un ciné !

\- Ça ne serait pas une manière détournée de me demander de sortir avec toi ? Sourit Drago

\- Et si ça serait le cas tu dirais quoi ?

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens …

\- ... pas de comédie romantique je sais ! Sourit Harry. Bonne nuit Drago.

\- Bonne nuit Harry »

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé avant Drago, il se leva rapidement, laissant son ami dormir et reprendre des forces. Il sortit de la chambre et arriva dans le salon qui était vide. Les couvertures dont s'étaient servit Eleonore pour se couvrir lors de la nuit étaient pliées sur le canapé. Harry se décida d'aller dans la cuisine, espérant avoir plus de chance. Il vit son professeur adossait contre le portant de la porte de la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres en train de regarder Eleonore préparer le petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour professeur,

\- Potier.

\- Vous ne l'aidez pas ?

\- Non, elle est toujours très douée en cuisine, autant la laisser faire.

\- C'était déjà le cas avant ?

\- Oh oui, et votre mère adorait sa tarte à la mélasse, quand elle était enceinte de vous il arrivait assez régulièrement que Lily nous réveille en pleine nuit parce qu'elle avait une envie folle de tarte à la mélasse, et pas n'importe laquelle, elle voulait celle d'Eleonore !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Messieurs, au lieu de raconter mes anciens exploits culinaires vous pouvez peut être vous bougez et mettre la table pour tout le monde non ? Tout est dans les placards. » Dit Eleonore en souriant

Severus donna un coup de baguette et les divers bols, verres, cuillères et autres ustensiles utiles pour le petit déjeuné se mirent tout seul sur la table. Eleonore regarda ses affaires voler dans la cuisine.

« Ça c'est de la triche !

\- Mais la table est mise. » répondit Severus en s'asseyant à table avec Harry.

Eleonore finit les pancakes à la myrtille et s'installa avec eux, commençant à se servir de quoi déjeuné.

« J'ai une question, vu qu'on est censé être marié.

\- On l'est !

\- Oui, si tu veux, donc si on est marié et que les parents de Harry sont décédés, c'est toi qui l'a élevé non ?

\- Bonne question, dit Harry la bouche pleine qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- En faite non, je n'ai pas pu. Comme on t'a dit avant que tu disparaisses on était contre un mage noir, toi et moi on était espion et on a caché notre relation pour protéger l'autre si un jour l'un des deux perdait sa couverture. Il y a aussi le fait que tu fasses partis d'une famille assez ancienne et chaque mariage qui à lieu dans les anciennes familles est relaté dans un journal.

\- Donc en se mariant on a dévoilé notre couple non ?

\- Non, parce qu'on s'est marié dans le monde moldu. Mais à la fin de la guerre quand Harry n'avait plus personne, on m'a enfermé à Azkaban, une prison, parce que j'étais mangemort aux yeux de tous, alors que j'étais espion mais ça très peu de personne étaient au courant et j'ai mis trois ans à sortir grâce à Albus qui a prétexté avoir besoin d'un maître de potion et il s'est porté garant pour moi.

\- Mais après, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher ? Demanda Harry qui se dit qu'une enfance avec Severus Rogue n'aurait pu que être mieux qu'une enfance avec les Dursley.

\- J'ai essayé, je connaissais Pétunia et je me doutais que ton enfance ne devait pas être super. Mais le ministère ne voyait pas du bonne œil le fait qu'un ancien mangemort approche le sauveur, donc quand j'ai fais ma demande d'adoption elle a été refusé car selon la loi j'aurai du être marier avec Eleonore dans le monde Magique, loi qui n'existe pas mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre la décision du tribunal.

\- Et Albus il n'a pas pu vous aider ?

\- Non, même son influence n'a pas penché en ma faveur, mais j'allais souvent te voir bien que ça ne plaise pas à Vernon, il avait peur de moi donc il ne me disait rien. Mais encore une fois, le ministère de la magie n'a pas aimé me voir traîner près de toi et m'a interdit de m'approcher de cette maison sous peine de retourner à Azkaban. Mais avant de partir définitivement j'ai lancé un sort sur Vernon et Pétunia pour qu'ils ne puissent lever la main sur toi. C'est la seul chose que j'ai réussi à faire.

\- Il aurait fallu en mettre un sur Duddley aussi.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux pendant qu'Elonore posait des questions sur le monde magique à Severus. Le jeune griffondor n'avait aucun souvenir des venues du maître des potions à Little Whinging et son oncle et sa tante n'en avaient jamais fait mention. Harry ne fit pas attention sur le coup au fait que son professeur ait commencé à le tutoyer.

« Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ?

\- J'ai bloqué vos souvenirs et interdit à Vermon et Petunia d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pas que tu te sentes abandonné.

\- Oh.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Fit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce avec Drago.

\- Rien qui te concerne Black »

Tous deux avaient l'air en meilleure forme que la veille, les potions de Severus avaient eu le temps de faire effet et le sommeil leur avait fait du bien. Ils s'installèrent avec leur trois autres et déjeunèrent tous ensemble.

« Et maintenant, que fait on, dit Eleonore tout en déjeunant.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses importantes sur notre liste.

\- Comme ? Interrogea Drago.

\- Rendre les souvenirs ET la magie à Miss Potter, savoir qui est l'espion dans l'Ordre, on a décidé, même si beaucoup ne sont pas d'accord, d'entraîner les plus jeunes aux combats pendant les vacances. Ce genre de chose.

\- Reprend dans l'ordre Black. Tout d'abord on retourne en Angleterre, il faut qu'on trouve un nouveau quartier général. Reprit Severus

\- Mon manoir, je n'y suis jamais allé mais Sirius connaît, intervint Harry.

\- Rogue aussi connaît le manoir Harry, il y a vécu à partir des vacances d'été de notre cinquième année jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, comme nous.

\- Je suis encore le dernier à connaître ! Soupira le survivant.

\- Donc dès qu'on arrive direction le manoir Potter, Harry tu chercheras avec Grimmy un moyen de libérer Eleonore. J'ai essayé la legilimancie mais ça ne fonctionne pas vu que c'est le bracelet qu'elle porte qui bloque ses souvenirs et sa magie. Et dès qu'on y sera on convoquera l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi si vite ?

\- Parce qu'on trouver cet espion et on ne pourra pas le faire si tous ceux qu'on soupçonne sont loin de nous.

\- Vous soupçonnez qui ?

\- Molly, Kingsley, Ginny et Albus. Mais on garde un œil sur les autres quand même.

\- ALBUS ! C'est impossible, s'écriât Harry.

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas dans la liste des personnes sûres on est obligé de le soupçonner. Reprit Sirius

\- La suite du programme ? Demanda Drago

\- J'ai une potion à réaliser. Harry tu te souviens de la lettre laissé par Eleonore que tu m'as donné. Elle contenait l'adresse d'un potionniste qui étudiait les liens comme la marque des ténèbres. Et il a trouvé une potion qui peut détruire la marque des ténèbres.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin on avance ! »

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Eleonore, qui suivait la discussion tant bien que mal grâce aux informations récoltées dans les souvenirs de Severus et dans les explications qu'il lui avait donné avant que tout le monde ne se réveille, alla ouvrir la porte à un de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Sirius et Severus écoutèrent la conversation amicale qui se déroulait dans la pièce voisine, ils en furent un minimum rassurés. Tous deux étaient certains qu'Abraxas n'allait pas attendre longtemps avant de venir prendre Eleonore. C'est donc avec une sans surprise qu'ils virent entrer dans la cuisine Lucius Malfoy mais ils furent beaucoup plus surprit quand ils remarquèrent les habits en moldu de l'aristocrate et en le voyant parler avec Eleonore comme de vieil ami.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que pendant le mois d'Août les publications sur cette histoire vont être un peu plus espacées. (Mon ordinateur ayant eut la gentillesse de supprimer, entre autre, cette histoire, que j'avais finie d'écrire, je dois donc m'y remettre. - -')  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ne voyant pas la surprise sur les visages, Eleonore se mit à faire les présentations. Elle avait rencontré Lucius quelques mois après être arrivée à Dublin dans une librairie, ils avaient discuté et très vite elle avait pu compter sur le blond pour l'aider à reconstruire sa vie. Il avait été présent lors de toutes les étapes de celle ci et était pour Eleonore l'une des personnes les plus importantes.

Mais quand elle vit les visages fermés des autres personnes présents dans la pièce elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose qui la dépassée. Elle vit le visage de Severus se crispait et Harry et Sirius sortirent leur baguette, quant à Drago il avait eut un mouvement de recul.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ?

\- Que font-ils là ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Répond moi, pourquoi il réagisse comme ça en ta présence ? »

Eleonore avait très rapidement fait le rapprochement, Severus lui avait dit un peu plus tôt que les sorciers ne pouvaient utiliser la magie face à un moldu et voir Sirius et Severus avec leur baguette lui faisait se dire que Lucius venait du monde magique, et il lui avait caché ce fait. Mais elle ne savait pas si il savait pour elle. La femme de Rogue espérait que son ami avait été franc avec elle même si les réactions des autres montraient tout le contraire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Dit Lucius très froidement

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu savais pour moi c'est ça et tu as rien dis ?

\- Évidemment, je n'allais pas te faire revenir dans le monde sorcier et perdre mon atout. »

Le plus vieux des Malfoy présent s'attendait à n'importe quelles réactions, il avait passé un nombre impression d'heure avec Eleonore, et savait qu'elle était devenue une personne très spontanée et impulsive. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une baffe de la femme. Elle boulonnait de rage envers celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami qui ne s'était juste servit d'elle.

« Depuis quinze ans tu as été là avec moi, quand j'allais bien ou mal. Mais merde tu m'as vu aller de mal en pire parce que je me sentais seule, alors que tu savais que j'avais une famille ! Que j'avais un neveu qui aurait dû être avec moi, que j'avais un mari ! Mais quel genre de personne fait ça ! On m'a volé ma vie et tu y as contribué !»

Severus voyait Eleonore s'énerver de plus en plus n'arrivant pas à contenir sa colère, des objets dans la pièce se mirent à léviter tout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas normal, sa magie était bloquée par le bracelet qu'elle portait, sa femme ne pouvait utiliser sa magie volontairement, ni faire de la magie instinctive comme à présent. Cela pouvait s'avérer être très dangereux que ce soit pour elle ou pour ceux se trouvant à ses côtés.

« Eleo', tu dois te calmer !

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme Severus ? Il aurait pu me dire qui j'étais, il aurait dû le faire.

\- Je sais, crois moi je sais comment tu te sens, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il savait où tu te trouvais mais tu dois pas utiliser ta magie, ça peut être très dangereux pour toi.

\- J'arrive pas, j'aurai dû être avec vous au lieu d'être ici.

\- On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne t'en veux pas. Dit Severus de plus en plus inquiet en voyant la magie d'Eleonore crépiter autour d'elle.

\- Mais parce que je n'étais pas là, Harry est allé dans une famille horrible et...

\- Ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'on arrive à t'enlever ce bracelet et que tu rentres avec nous. On sait tous ce qu'on a perdu mais on doit voir ce qu'on va retrouver en rentrant. Tu ne crois pas ? » Dit Harry

Severus fut étonné de voir que Harry pouvait trouver les bons mots pour calmer quelqu'un, lui qui était un jeune homme plus qu'impulsif. Mais en effet, le jeune Potter semblait avoir trouvé comment apaiser sa tante. Eleonore se calmait et tous les objets se retournèrent à leur place d'origine, la magie s'était de nouveau stabilisée. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de calmer Eleonore, Lucius tenta de partir discrètement, sentant que Severus et Sirius n'allaient pas laisser passer son mensonge. Il commençait à reculer quand il fut arrêter par une baguette maintenu contre son dos.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de bouger père.

\- Tu oses lever ta baguette face à un membre de ta famille? S'injuria Lucius

\- Comme si vous ça vous avez déjà gêné ? Et n'essayez pas de transplaner, Sirius et Severus ont mit quelques protections sur l'appartement. »

Drago fit s'asseoir Lucius en face de Sirius et attendit qu'Éléonore se calme avant de se replacer auprès de Harry.

« Depuis quand il y a de la magie qui se produit autour de toi Eleo' ? Demanda Severus

\- Quelques mois.

\- Tu vas devoir la maîtriser un maximum, ça peut être extrêmement dangereux pour ta magie et pour toi. Normalement ce bracelet doit tout bloquer, mais il y a un dysfonctionnement ça pourrait te priver pour toujours de ta magie.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Eleonore, mais je ne contrôle généralement pas quand ça se produit.

\- Fait juste attention.

\- Maintenant que le sujet magie est clôturé, passons au sujet Lucius ? Depuis quand tu fais le sale boulot d'Abraxas ? Fit Sirius

\- Pour qui me prends-tu Black ? je ne fais le sale boulot de personne.

\- Pourtant, tu es venu la chercher pour lui. Je me trompe ?

\- Effectivement, tu te trompes.

\- Tu peux en dire plus. Répondit Sirius

\- Et vous faire part de mes plans, Hors de question.

\- Donc tu as tes propres plans.

\- Tu es certain de rien vouloir nous dire. Demanda Severus

\- Évidemment ! Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais espion, et oui je suis déjà au courant, comme le maître. Je pensais que tu étais mon ami.

\- Ne t'avance pas sur ce sujet, qui de nous deux n'a pas dit à l'autre où se trouvait sa femme.

\- Comme si je savais que tu étais avec le fille Potter.

\- Je te l'ai dis que j'étais avec. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre discussion qui est plutôt comment vas tu vas nous aider., dit Severus qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas jeter des sorts sur Lucius et lui faire payer son mensonge.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, pourtant jamais je ne vous aiderai.

\- Lucius, Lucius tu crois vraiment être en position de force ?

\- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Quand je vais te ramener à Tu-sais-qui je vais être récompensé. Ramener le traître va être bénéfique pour moi.

\- Ah donc tu penses pouvoir t'enfuir et m'emmener avec toi, tu n'es pas réaliste. Tu n'as jamais été au dessus de moi en duel et même si c'était le cas je ne suis pas seul, le cabot, Harry et Drago sont là et en plus de ça, Black et moi avons mit des protections sur l'appartement. Si tu tentes de transplaner tu arriveras directement dans une cellule du ministère.

\- Comme si j'avais peur du ministère.

\- Ton argent t'a sauvé, jusqu'à maintenant, mais lorsque le ministère va savoir que tu étais au courant du lieu où se trouvait Eleonore, ils ne vont pas te faire de cadeau. Argent ou pas, le mangemagot ne va apprécier ce que tu as fais et tu auras le droit à un procès qui t'amènera directement à Azkaban.

\- Pourquoi le mangemagot tient tant à Eleonore ? Demanda Harry

\- Elle en faisait partie et le mangemagot ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à un de ses membres, tout comme la communauté sorcière. S'en prendre à un membre du mangemagot ou ne pas l'aider est un acte très peu apprécié.

\- Donc Lucius tu peux te mettre la communauté sorcière à dos, ainsi que ton cher maître, puisque tu pourras plus te rendre utile à Azkaban ou tu te montre utile. Finit Severus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit Lucius en serrant les dents.

\- Déjà, que tu répondes à quelques une de mes questions. Pourquoi tu as gardé le secret pour Eleonore ? Que tu prévois avec Abraxas?

\- Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard il y a quelques années je me suis dis qu'en devenant son ami, j'allais pouvoir la contrôler et pouvoir ralentir Abraxas dans sesprojets. Tu sais que je ne porte pas mon père dans mon cœur. Il n'est donc pas au courant que je sais où elle se trouve. Quant à ses projets je ne les connais pas, et les miens étaient d'échanger Eleonore contre l'assurance qu'il ne me ferait rien.

\- D'accord, passons au deuxième point, comme tu l'as si bien dis je ne peux plus être espion.

\- Non! Ne compte pas sur moi!

\- Donc tu préfères tout perdre, dont Narcissa, parce qu'elle ne t'attendra pas si tu es à Azkaban Lucius, que de nous donner un petit coup de main »

Le groupe vit Lucius réfléchir à la question, il devait choisir entre les deux choses les plus importantes pour lui, Voldemort ou sa place dans la société ainsi que sa femme. Harry n'était pas certain que le mangemort fasse le choix qui les avantagerait mais Sirius et Severus savaient que Lucius deviendrait espion, contre son grès, mais espion quand même. En parlant de Narcissa Severus savait qu'il allait gagner. Depuis qu'il la connaît Lucius avait tout fait pour plaire à Narcissa, allant jusqu'à rejoindre les mangemorts ou détester son propre fils. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de la perdre en allant à Azkaban.

« D'accord, mais je veux être certain que tu ne diras rien, je veux un serment de fidelitas.

\- D'accord mais ça marche des deux côtés avec un serment inviolable sur ton rôle, qui te forcera à le faire correctement. Répondit Severus

\- Puisqu'il le faut. »

L'ex espion et le nouvel entreprirent de finaliser leurs paroles en formant les serments qui celèrent le rôle d'espion du blond. Severus donna les dernières recommandations à Lucius. Il voulait un rapport chaque semaine, un après chaque entrevue que l'espion aura avec son maître et un avant chaque attaque de mangemorts. Bien que montrant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire Malfoy présent acquiesça et reparti rapidement, dégoûtait que son entrevue avec Eleonore ce soit fini de cette manière.

Eleonore avait rassemblé quelques une de ses affaires, fermait son restaurant pour un laps de temps indéterminé et avait suivit Sirius, Severus, Harry, et Drago au ministère de la magie irlandais pour repartir en Angleterre.

« Je demande un Portoloin pour qu'elle destination ? Demanda Severus

\- Chez toi non ?

\- Oh non, Lucius sait où mon appartement se trouve et il ne vaut mieux pas rester à un endroit qu'il connaît.

\- Chez les Longdubas alors, fit Sirius.

\- Mais on ne peut pas tous rester là bas indéfiniment.

\- Sirius sait où se trouve mon manoir, alors on va chez les Londubas prévenir tout le monde que l'on va bien, on prend nos affaires et Sirius nous fait transplaner à mon manoir. Ça sera le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Fit Harry

\- Bonne idée Potter. »

Arrivaient au ministère de la magie Irlandais, ils attendirent patiemment leur portoloin. Harry en voyant Eléonore s'émerveiller de la magie autour d'elle se revoyait lorsqu'il était allé pour la première fois au chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, tout semblait merveilleux avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'un mage noir était à sa poursuite.

« C'est dingue Hein? Dit Harry

\- Oui, je n'aurai jamais cru que tout ça pouvait être réel.

\- Ça m'a fait pareil quand j'ai découvert la magie. J'ai vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'à mes 11 ans et on est venu me chercher pour aller à Poudlard, c'est l'école de sorcellerie, tu y es aussi allée.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de recouvrir la mémoire. C'est si frustrant de rien connaître de ce qui est sensé être des éléments de ta vie.

\- Sirius et Severus vont trouver un moyen de te rendre la mémoire. J'en suis certain.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Et tu sais Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était présente pour toi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Même, je suis ta tante, j'aurai dû être là. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris la tante chez qui tu étais n'était pas spécialement cool avec toi.

\- Effectivement, mais ça fait un moment que je n'y suis plus retourné. Depuis que Sirius a été réhabilité je vis avec lui quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard.

\- Réhabilité de quoi?

\- Il a passé 12 ans en prison pour des choses qu'il n'a pas commit et tout s'est réglé i ans.

\- 12 ans...

\- Oui, lui peut vraiment te comprendre, d'une autre manière on lui a volé sa vie aussi.

\- Je crois que ce qu'il a vécu est pire, il était enfermé sachant qu'il était innocent, quant à moi je ne savais pas que j'avais une vie qui m'attendait, même si je me sentais de plus en plus vide j'ai eu de bons moments.

\- Comment ça vide ?

\- Severus m'a expliqué, nos cœurs sont liés et que nos magies sont comme imbriquées et vu que je ne le voyais pas un manque s'est créé et je me sentais de plus en plus seule et comme vide.

\- Ça n'a pas que des avantages d'être lier en faite.

\- Je peux pas vraiment te le dire pour le moment. » lui sourit Eleonore.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la famille Londubas en fin de matinée ils furent accueillis par Alice, Franck, Neville et Remus. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés au Terrier avec Molly, Arthur et Ginny pour l'arrivée de Charlie. Lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte elle fut étonné de tous les voir, ils étaient partis sans donner de nouvelles et elle s'était inquiétée de pas savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Heureuse de les voir tous en bonne santé elle ne remarqua pas de suite la présence d'Eleonore qui se trouvait un peu en retrait des autres.

« Où étiez-Vous? On s'inquiétait !

\- En nous voyant comme ça tu n'as pas une idée ? Dit Sirius en souriant

\- Non! ... Oh c'est pas vrai. Eleonore! »

Alice se jeta sur son amie et la serrant dans ses bras, heureuse de la voir saine et sauve.

« Ou étais tu? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt ?

\- euh...

\- Alice laisse la respirer, et pour te répondre Abraxas a bloqué ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvient pas de nous.

\- Oups, désolé, fit Alice en se décalant.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Entrez tous, vous avez des explications à nous donner. »

Alice fit rentrer tout le monde dans sa maison et Remus et Franck les accueillir chaleureusement, ils eurent tous deux la maison réaction qu'Alice face à Eleonore et comme elle, ils furent peinés de voir que leur amie n'était pas elle même pas.

« Maintenant que l'on en sait plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Eleonore on veut savoir ce qui c'est passé pour vous les garçons. Vous vous imaginez la peur que l'on a eu quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, que Sirius n'était plus la et que le médecin nous dis qu'un homme très peu aimable et deux jeunes hommes sont partis rapidement avec sirius. On s'inquiétait pour vous et on avait aucune nouvelle!

\- Désolé Alice. Mais on était pressé. On devait faire vite. »

Severus leur raconta comment le sauvetage de Drago s'était déroulé, il leur lit la lettre qui contenait l'adresse d'Eleonore, comment leur retrouvaille s'était passée et leur rencontre avec Lucius. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire quun nouvel espon n'etait pas de trop. Et Franck prit la lettre et avant de la lire plusieurs fois, cherchant désespérément un indice sur l'identité de M.M.

« Eleo' qui connais- tu depuis que tu es arrivée à Dublin?

\- Lucius et les voisins, je n'ai jamais déménagé et aussi quelques amis.

\- En femme il y en a beaucoup?

\- Tu es sûr que M.M est une femme ? Demanda Remus

\- Oui regarde l'écriture, fine délicate, je connais aucun homme qui écrit comme ça. Même dans les familles sang pur.

\- Donc une femme, reprit Eleonore. Il y a mes voisines mais aucunes n'a ces initiales.

\- Les noms ont sûrement étaient changés. Comment sont elles? Dit Franck

\- Une vielle femme a l'air strict, elle est présente que lors des grandes vacances scolaires, elle est professeure de mathématique dans un internat de la ville. Une femme un peu rondelette rousse qui est souvent présente les journées mais moins les soirs, et une plus jeune qui doit avoir la vingtaine elle est très jovial et habite dans l'appartement avec sa mère. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardaient, les deux dernières descriptions n'étaient pas sans leur rappeler la description de deux des membres de l'ordre.

« On pense tous pareil non? Demanda Remus.

\- Si tu fais référence au fait que l'espion qu'il y a dans nos rangs et peut être la même personne qui travail avec Abraxas alors oui on pense tous pareil. Dit Severus.

\- Comment ça, interrogea Eleonore

\- Les personnes que tu as décrit ressemble à des membres de l'association dont je t'ai parlé.

\- L'ordre du Phoenix?

\- Exactement, et on sait qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs mais je pensais pas que l'auteur de la lettre et l'espion pouvait être la même personne.

\- Tu crois vraiment que soit Molly soit Tonks pourrait être du côté de Voldemort? Fit Sirius

\- Je ne l'espère pas.

-C'est pas possible, reprit Rémus, ton rôle d'espion aurait sauté il y a un moment alors.

-On va devoir être plus prudent quand même.

\- Pour aborder un autre sujet, où sera le nouveau Quartier général de l'Ordre, demanda Franck

\- Chez moi, dit Harry, on venait chercher tout le monde pour y aller, on pensait trouver la famille Weasley avec vous ici.

\- Ils sont chez eux, Charlie va pas tarder à arriver. On va pas pouvoir les faire décoller du Terrier aujourd'hui.

\- On ira les chercher demain alors. On va au manoir Potter alors.»

Harry pensa au manoir de sa famille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une maison. Les plus vieux connaissaient l'emplacement du manoir, Severus fit donc transplaner Eleonore, Sirius s'occupa de Harry et le couple Longdubat s'occupa de Drago et Neville et Remus transplana seul.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail en fer forgé, on pouvait voir à travers celui ci le manoir se trouvant derrière, Harry n'avait jamais de maison aussi immense et aussi belle. Il ne savait même pas si le terme maison s'appliquait à le demeure qu'il avait en face de lui. Il se demandait comment le manoir était resté en aussi bon état alors que ça faisait presque 20 ans que personne n'y avait mit les pieds. Le jardin qui l'entouré, la partie que Harry pouvait voir de la où il se trouvait, était parfaitement entretenu, le manoir avait aucune trace de détérioration, même le portail n'était pas rouillé.

Harry posa sa main à plat sur le portail, de petits faisceaux de lumière bleue partirent de sa main et parcoururent l'ensemble du portail qui s'ouvra sur la demeure. Il pensait juste ouvrir le portail et eut un mouvement de recule lorsque la magie sortit de sa main.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- La maison t'a reconnu comme son propriétaire. dit Drago en entrant passant le portail.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ça aller faire ça. »

Harry râlait toujours quand il suivit le groupe qui s'avançait dans l'allée du jardin menant au manoir. Il cessa toute réclamation pour s'émerveiller sur tout ce qui voyait, que ça soit les diverses plantes magiques ou juste sur le manoir imposant et accueillant qui se tenait devait lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du manoir qui était encore plus imposante de près.

« Tu as de quoi ouvrir Harry ?. Lui demanda Drago.

\- Oui. Je l'ai gardé sur moi.»

Il sorti de sa poche la plaque permettant d'ouvrir le manoir que lui avaient légué ses parents. Il regarda le blason de sa famille qui était gravé sur la porte et repéra rapidement l'emplacement de la plaque qu'il avait dans les mains et la remit à sa place. Les mêmes faisceaux lumineux qui avaient ouvert le portail ouvrirent la porte du manoir.

« Bienvenue au Manoir Potter! »

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite de cette fiction. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'histoire après le bug informatique qui m'a supprimé mon fichier. Mais maintenant c'est reparti! Je reprend le rythme de publication normal c'est à dire une fois par semaine. Pour aujourd'hui, ça sera exceptionnellement un dimanche mais les prochains seront le vendredi.  
**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

 **Chapitre 8**

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Sirius et Severus leur montrèrent les chambres où tous s'installèrent. Avant de pouvoir dormir, Harry et Drago furent dérangés par deux fois, une première par Severus qui les prévint que lui et Eleonore allaient le lendemain voir les aurors, elle devait signaler qu'elle était vivante et aussi parce que les aurors connaissaient certains sortilèges qui ressemblaient à celui qui bloquait la magie et les souvenirs d'Eleonore. Severus voulait voir si ils ne pouvaient pas les aider à retirer ce satané bracelet. La seconde fois que les deux plus jeunes furent dérangés, ce fut par Remus et Sirius, les deux marauders allaient le lendemain essayés de trouver des informations sur l'espion et allaient au Terrier pour la journée.

Harry et Drago allaient donc passer la journée seuls au manoir Potter. Officiellement à parcourir Grimmy pour trouver des sorts ou des potions qui pourraient les aider, que ce soit concernant Eleonore où contre Voldemort, mais les deux garçons étaient juste heureux de passer un moment à deux.

Quand Harry et Drago se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuné. Ils y trouvèrent Eleonore et Severus qui allaient partir au ministère, Sirius et Remus étant déjà au Terrier.

« Ne sortez pas de la propriété, ça peut être dangereux. Compris ? Dit Severus

\- Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dis hier Sev', répondit Drago

\- Mais si je le répète c'est que je vous connais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, on restera ici. »

Pas vraiment rassuré, Severus quitta la demeure et transplana directement au ministère avec Eleonore. Harry qui se trouvait à table regarda Drago en souriant. Le blond avait déjà repéré certain tic qu'avait Harry et le sourire qu'arborait le brun annoncé rien de tranquille.

« Tu veux sortir c'est ça ?

\- Exactement !

\- Tu iras tout seul.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux que je te rappel ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que je suis allé dehors ?

\- Ok... Mais dès qu'il y aura plus de menace tu auras intérêt à me faire visiter Londre.

\- Pas de problème Harry.

\- Alors on fait quoi? On ne va quant même pas lire Grimmy toute la journée ? Rassure moi ce n'est pas ton programme.

\- Non... On peut visiter le manoir.

\- Oui ! Je pourrais apprendre des trucs sur ma famille. On commence par quoi ?

\- Le rez-de-chaussez et après on monte peu à peu les étages ? C'est comme ça que j'ai fais au manoir Black.

\- Tu as trouvé des trucs cool ?

\- Si tu savais !"

Ils passèrent une partie de leur matinée à se balader dans le manoir plus qu'à réellement le visiter, leur attention était plus portée sur l'autre que sur les lieux. Harry flirtant sans gène avec Drago qui heureux de l'attention du brun. Depuis qu'il avait dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas le petit con arrogant qu'il est lorsqu'il et à Poudlard , leur relation avait prit une toute autre tournure ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était content du rapprochement qu'il y avait entre le Griffondor et lui, Il savait que ce n'était que le début lui et Harry étaient poussés l'un vers l'autre, comme ci leur place était près du second.

Ils étaient tous deux installaient dans un des nombreux salons du manoir, faisant une pause dans leur visite. Harry était assit sur un fauteuil en face de Drago, lui même installait sur un grand canapé. Ils se regardaient en souriant se demandant lequel des deux mettra fin au doux silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Ce fut Harry qui perdit patience le premier et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond qui lui sourit. Avant même que le brun n'ouvre la bouche pour lancer son premier mot, Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'en ai envie depuis ce matin.

\- C'est tout ? Moi ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense ! »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire avec que Harry ne l'embrasse à son tour quémandant un baiser plus pousser. La visite du manoir étant passait au second plan, ils oublièrent très vite pourquoi ils étaient restés au manoir. Tout ce que voyaient le blond et le brun étaient qu'ils avaient la journée pour profiter de leur nouvelle proximité.

Ils passèrent donc leur journée dans ce petit salon du rez-de-chaussez du manoir Potter à s'embrasser, se découvrir, se trouver. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi lorsque Drago fit remarqué à Harry qu'ils n'avaient rien fait durant l'absence des autres qu'ils décidèrent de continuer les recherches sur la marque des ténèbres qu'avait commencé Harry en lisant Grimmy.

Harry appela Grimmy qui apparu devant lui et le jeune couple se détacha, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Drago était assit entre les jambes du brun, son dos s'adossant contre le torse de Harry. Le grimoire posé sur ses genoux Drago le lit pendant que Harry, peu attentif, couvrait le cou du blond de baiser, passait doucement sa main sous le t-shirt de son désormais petit ami pour caresser son ventre.

Bien qu'appréciant les attentions du brun, Malfoy ne se laissa pas distraire, ils devaient avancer dans leurs recherches, ils devaient trouver quelque chose. Drago s'exclama d'un coup et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Harry qui n'avait rien écouté se lança à sa poursuite.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Dray ?

\- Tu te rends compte Harry ! C'est génial ! Ça pourrait tout changer !

\- De quoi ? Et arrête de courir !

\- Tu n'as rien écouté, dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres

\- C'est possible que mon attention ait été captée par autre chose.

\- Il y a un sort qui permet d'envoyer un message à travers un lien déjà existant.

\- Un lien ? Comme la marque des ténèbres ?

\- Oui Harry ! On doit prévenir Severus.

\- Non, il est au ministère, ça peut attendre ce soir. Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une super nouvelle.

\- Sev' nous a parlé de la potion qui permet de détruire la marque des ténèbres.

\- Et ? Fit Harry perplexe, ne voyant toujours pas le lien entre les deux informations

\- Beaucoup de mangemorts restent avec Voldemort parce qu'ils ont peur de lui, à cause de la marque ils ne peuvent s'enfuir. Si on leur enlève, un grand nombre de mangemorts partira.

\- Et grâce à ce sort on peut leur dire qu'on a un moyen de casser le lien.

\- C'est ça 'Ry !

\- Mais aucun mangemort va venir. Ils savent qu'ils seront envoyés à Azkaban.

\- Franchement, Azkaban fait moins peur que Voldemort.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort grâce à ça ?

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré non ?

\- Voldemort ? Oui, beaucoup trop souvent.

\- Et tu...

\- …. je ne veux pas en parler Harry, pas maintenant en tout cas. Le coupa Drago.

\- Désolé. »

Avant que Drago ait le temps de répondre, un bruit de fracas retenti dans la maison. Ils se lancèrent un regard et se dirigèrent discrètement jusqu'au salon principal, à la source du bruit. S'attendant à voir un intrus, un voleur, mais non, c'est un Sirius Black dans tout son élégance qui est tombé en sortant de la cheminée.

« Bordel de cheminée !

\- Sirius, c'est pas la cheminée qui a un problème. Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui ne gérait pas l'arrivée il en profitait.

\- Oh c'est bon. »

Sirius, Harry et Drago s'installèrent tous les trois dans les canapés du salon en attendant la venue de Remus qui ne se fit pas attendre. Prenant place avec les autres Remus leur raconta leur journée, et surtout ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur l'espion.

« Ce n'est pas logique, continua t il, si l'espion était un membre de l'Ordre, il aurait déjà dénoncé Severus à Vous-Savez-Qui depuis longtemps.

\- Pourtant il y a bien quelqu'un qui relate nos faits et gestes aux mangemorts. Fit Sirius

\- C'est un ami. »

Les trois autres têtes se tournèrent vers Drago, demandant implicitement que le blond continue son résonnement.

« C'est un ami, ou un membre de la famille de quelqu'un de l'Ordre. L'espion connaît les gros événements mais pas les petits secrets, comme les espions ou nos lieux de regroupement. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre.

\- Mais qui raconterai à sa famille ce qui ce passe dans l'Ordre.

\- Tout le monde. L'espion peut être n'importe qui.

\- Je suis pas sur que ça nous aide. souffla Harry

\- Si Harry, au moins on sait que les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas corrompus, et ça c'est une avancée.

\- Et vous, qu'avez vous trouvé ?

\- On attend Sev' et Eleonore ! »

Le couple ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, Eleonore était visiblement épuisée mais Severus souriait. Ce qui était assez rare pour être noté.

« Ils ont réussi à la faire revenir ?

\- Sa magie est libérée mais elle n'a toujours pas ses souvenirs. Le sort a été enlevé mais ça va revenir avec le temps.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Et vous ?

\- L'espion est un membre de la famille d'un membre de l'Ordre. Il connaît pas les détails de l'Ordre, il ne peut être dedans. Dit Drago

\- Ça se tient.

\- Et avec Harry on a trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort.

\- Ça peut être intéressant, dit Severus »

Drago leur expliqua le système du sors combinait à la potion que Severus était en train de brasser. La potion serait prête trois semaines plus tard ce qui leur laissait le temps de voir les détails de l'incarcération des mangemorts qui se rendraient avec Kingsley.

« Severus, maintenant que Eleonore n'a plus de blocage au niveau de ses souvenirs, tu peux les fouiller ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux voir qui est ce M.M qui la surveillait à Dublin ? Ça pourrait nous aider par rapport à l'espion non ?

\- Tu as raison Dray, je n'y pensais même plus. »

Prévenant Eleonore de ce qui allait faire, Severus lui dit bien de ne pas résister et entra dans ses souvenirs. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, une vielle voisine qui avait toujours été dans l'immeuble d'Eleonore, qui l'invitait souvent à boire un thé, durant les vacances scolaires. Quand Severus sortit des souvenirs de sa compagne, il était encore plus pâle qu'à la normal. Il n'y croyait pas, comment elle avait pu faire ça. Et pourquoi ?

« Alors tu as trouvé ? Demande Eleonore qui avait peu apprécié que l'on visite ses souvenirs

\- Je pense que l'espion est M.M.

\- Alors qui a changé ses initiales pour ça ?

\- Elle n'a même pas changé ses initiales, c'est tellement improbable.

\- Severus dit nous

\- Minerva McGonagal.

\- Arrête Rogue, fit Sirius, c'est pas drôle.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. A chaque vacances elle allait dans l'appartement en face de celui d'Eleo' et faisait en sorte de parler avec elle pour avoir un maximum d'information sur sa vie. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, essayant de trouver une explication rationnel. Minerva, la gentille directrice des Griffondors serait du côté de Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucune logique.

« Qui est elle pour vous ? Demanda Eleonore

\- C'est une professeur de Poudlard, elle doit être là depuis autant de temps qu'Albus. Elle nous a tous eu comme élèves. Nous aidant toujours. Pourquoi serait elle du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda Sirius.

\- On doit aller voir Albus. Fit Remus

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, Poudlard ouvre ses portes dans quelques jours, il est hors de question de la laisser avec des enfants si il s'avère que l'on a raison.

\- Les garçons, Eleo' restez ici. Black, Remus et moi on va à Poudlard. »

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sirius, Remus et Severus allèrent, tous les trois rendre visite à Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le directeur fut étonné de voir ses trois anciens élèves arriver en plein mois d'Août.

« Bonjour, que me vaut cette visite ? Fit Sirius

\- On sait qui est l'espion.

\- Magnifique ! Dites moi tout.

\- Cette personne est la même qui informait Abraxas de l'état d'Eleonore.

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

\- On ne voit pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

\- Qui est cette personne ? On va aller l'interroger.

\- Minerva.

\- Pardon ? Ne dîtes pas de bêtises.

\- J'ai regardé dans les souvenirs d'Eleo', c'est la seule sorcière qui l'a approché ses 16 dernières années. Ça ne peut que être elle.

\- Tu te rends compte Severus, que c'est bien maigre comme preuve. Que si je vais la voir et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, comme je le pense, je vais accuser ma plus vieille amie. Dit Albus

\- Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous parlez avec elle des avancés de l'Ordre, et c'est la seule personne qui n'en fait pas partie qui connaît ce qui s'y passe. Et on va s'en charger. J'ai du véritasérum, on attend plus que Kingsley pour y aller. Il nous faut un auror pour interroger quelqu'un et que ça soit valable face au mangemagot.

\- Tenez moi au courant. Elle est dans ses quartiers. »

Kingsley arriva rapidement, Sirius lui ayant envoyé une lettre avant de partir du manoir Potter, l'auror a pu rapidement se rendre à Poudlard. Les quatres hommes se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements du professeur de métamorphose. Ils ne savaient pas si ils préféraient qu'elle soit M.M ou pas. Si elle ne l'était pas, ils n'avaient pas de piste pour découvrir qui était derrière tout ça, mais si c'était bien elle, ils ne comprendraient pas. Remus toqua calmement à la porte du bureau de son ancienne professeur qui vint rapidement leur ouvrir.

« Oh les garçons, que faîte vous ici ?

\- On a des questions à vous poser Minerva.

\- Entrez, entrez.

\- Minerva Mc Gonagal, nous allons vous interroger sur votre rôle dans cette guerre. Cette disposition sera la référence sur vos actes face à Voldemort auprès des aurors. Dit Kingsley

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a eut vent que vous étiez peut être impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'Eleonore Potter.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous là. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi c'est ça !

\- Minerva, on doit savoir. Prend le véritaserum, sinon Kingsley va devoir te stupéfier pour te le donner.

\- Je ne prendrais jamais cette potion ! Vous vous rendez compte de quoi vous m'assurez.»

Le professeur ne voulant pas coopérer, l'auror du user du sort pour lui donner la potion, ils purent commencer l'interrogatoire après avoir vérifier que la potion faisait effet en lui demandant des informations simples.

« Bon Minerva, avez vous été en contact avec Eleonore, ces dernières années ?

\- Oui.

\- Où et dans quelle circonstance ?

\- Chez moi, pour prendre le thé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramener dans le monde magique ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon rôle.

\- Et quel était votre rôle ?

\- La surveiller et vérifier que les sorts bloquants sa magie et ses souvenirs restent en place. Ce sont des sorts simples, je devais les renouveler tous les ans.

\- Qui vous a dit de faire ça ?

\- Tom.

\- Tom Jedusor ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi Minerva ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça, ? S'exclama Severus

\- Il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs.

\- Êtes vous la personne qui donne des informations sur l'Ordre aux mangemorts ? Fit Kingsley

\- Oui, tout ce que Albus me dit, je le dis à Tom. Ça l'aide beaucoup.

\- Êtes vous mangemorts ?

\- Non, j'aide juste Tom dans sa quête. Il a besoin de ça pour aller mieux après.

\- Expliquez vous Minerva.

\- Quand Albus a ramené Tom de l'orphelinat, J'ai adopté Tom. Il était un garçon si adorable, mais il avait une haine contre les moldus, dû à ses parents biologiques. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire oublier cette haine. Il a besoin de l'extérioriser. C'est mon petit garçon, je ne pas le laisser si mal. Et Il veut juste construire un monde meilleur. Je me dois d'être là, quelle mère je serais si je n'aidais pas mon fils.

\- Le ferez vous encore ?

\- Évidemment ! »

Kingsley regarda les trois autres hommes de la pièce, ils étaient tous choqués par le discours de Minerva. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi irrationnel. Shacklebolt emmena le professeur dans le quartier général des Aurors pour continuer l'interrogatoire. Elle était fortement impliquée du côté des mangemorts, elle n'allait pas sortir avant un moment, elle serait enfermée à Azkaban.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre, retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour l'informer de la situation. Albus était aussi surprit qu'eux, il n'avait jamais entendu Minerva parler de l'adoption de Jedusor. Il s'en voulait, de lui avoir tant parler des faits et gestes de l'Ordre. Il avait lui même donné des informations à l'ennemie par le biais de son amie. Quand Minerva est devenue professeure de Poudlard à trente ans, ils s'étaient très vite entendu et avaient construit une belle amitié. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle était du côté de Jedusor. Apprendre la vérité fut un coup dur pour Albus qui mit longtemps à s'en remettre.

C'est donc un Albus, décontenancé que laissèrent Black, Lupin et Rogue. Ils avaient tous hâte de retourner au manoir Potter. Ils avaient beau avoir découvert qui les avait trahi, cette avancée avait un goût amer. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon Potter, ils trouvèrent Drago et Harry enlacés en train de manger de la pizza sur le grand canapé de la pièce, alors qu'Eleonore était sur un fauteuil, également une part de pizza dans les mains et un album photo posé sur ses genoux.

« Alors ? Fit Drago

\- C'était bien Minerva. Elle a adopté Jedusor quand il était gamin et l'a aidé dans son délire.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru... fit Harry

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir livré Harry directement à Voldemort quand il avait que 11 ans ?

\- Dumbledore était toujours derrière Harry, elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir de Poudlard.

\- Et plus à moi non plus il ne me l'a jamais demandé. Il veut le combattre pour prouver sa force. » Fit Severus.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent et prirent leur repas avec les autres. Severus assit à coté d'Eleonore la voyait regarder des photos de son enfance dans cette maison. Il espérait que ça réveille ses souvenirs.

« Je n'ai que des flashs pour l'instant.

\- C'est déjà ça. » Lui sourit Severus

« On vous laisse une journée et on vous retrouve collé. Dit Sirius regardait Harry et Drago s'enlacer.

\- Oh il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Sourit Potter.

\- Harry !

\- Oui Dray. Fit Harry en lui lançant un sourire niais.

\- Pfff. » Sourit Drago.

Rapidement, tous les membres du petit groupe rejoignirent leur chambre pour la nuit. N'arrivant pas à dormir Harry décida de rejoindre son petit ami, il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Drago. Le blond ne m'y pas longtemps à venir lui ouvrir et sourit en voyant le brun sur le pas de sa porte.

« J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Entre. »

Harry n'attendit pas qu'il le dise deux fois, entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit du blond qui le rejoint rapidement, se blottissant dans les bras de son petit ami.

« J'ai du mal à y croire pour Mc Gonagal. Elle a toujours était là pour moi à Poudlard, alors apprendre qu'elle est du côté de Voldemort, ça me fait bizarre. Dit Harry en caressant le dos de Drago

\- C'est clair. Moi je pensais que c'était Molly l'espion.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Tu as vu comment elle a réagi quand je suis arrivé au Square Grimmaurd. C'était étrange.

\- Oh non, elle est toujours comme ça quand elle est en présence de quelqu'un qui a été en contact avec des mangemorts. Ses deux frères ont été tués par des mangemorts lors de la première guerre. Depuis elle rejette tous ceux qui peuvent avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec ceux qui lui ont prit ses frères.

\- Pourtant elle parle à Sev'.

\- Il le tolère parce qu'il est espion mais elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur. »

Les deux jeunes restèrent un moment sans rien dire, pensant aux événements de la journée et à ce qu'ils allaient entraîner. Avant que Harry ne se mette à penser à eux, ils s'étaient rapidement mit en couple, il ne le regrettait pas mais il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de son blond. Et comptait bien faire changer ça.

« Dit Dray ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'était qui ton premier copain?

\- Théodore Nott l'année dernière et après comme tu le sais je devais être fiancé à Pansy Parkinson mais quand Lucius a sut que j'étais avec Théo, il est allé voir les parents de Pansy et ils ont revu leur arrangement et j'étais fiancé avec son grand frère, Dorian. Pour Lucius, c'était plus intéressant d'avoir Dorian dans la famille plutôt que Pansy. Il est beaucoup plus réfléchit qu'elle. Il a donc été mon deuxième copain mais j'ai rompu mes fiançailles le jour de mes 17 ans.

\- C'est horrible de forcer des jeunes à se marier.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça dans les familles sang pur, pour prolonger la pureté du sang. Et toi, ton premier copain c'était Seamus ?

\- Ouais. Ça a duré quelques mois quand même. Je ne suis pas peu fier.» dit Harry faisant pouffer Drago.

Le couple resta un moment dans cette position à discuter avant qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un contre l'autre. Le jour suivant, les autres membres de l'Ordre ont put rejoindre le manoir Potter, le nouveau Quartier Général. Tous furent étonnés de l'identité de l'espion, et lorsque quelques jours plus tard la Gazette leur apprit que l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose était envoyé à Azkaban, ils furent tous secouer.

La famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, s'installèrent au manoir, pour plus de protection quand les attaques de mangemorts se firent plus fréquentes. Depuis l'arrestation de Minerva, Voldemort avait accentué ses attaques aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans celui sorcier. Il existait très peu de lui sur et le manoir Potter en faisait partie.

Grâce aux informations données par Lucius, qui faisait son rôle d'espion, l'Ordre arrivait à prévenir les aurors et à les aider aux moments des attaques. Ce qu'il faisait enrager Voldemort, le mage noir avait comprit qu'un traite était présent dans ses rangs mais n'arrivait pas à le démasquer. Jamais il ne pourrait penser que Lucius, lui qui l'idolâtrait donné des informations au camps ennemi.

La fin des vacances d'été était donc marqué par les attaques de Voldemort qui mobilisaient les plus vieux de l'Ordre, la préparation de la potion de destructions de la marque. Severus et Drago passaient leurs journées dans le laboratoire de potion, au grand désespoir de Harry qui voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec son petit ami. Alors quand Severus devait partir pour aider les autres lors des attaques de mangemorts dans le pays, Harry se portait volontaire pour seconder Drago à la confection de potion.

Hermione qui voyait son meilleur ami réaliser une potion aussi rare était on ne peut plus jalouse. Harry n'avait aucune compétence en potion et tout le monde le laissait aider Drago pour la réalisation d'une des potions les plus importantes du monde alors qu'elle était présente et extrêmement douer dans cette matière. Elle essaya donc d'éloigner Harry et Drago, sans grand succès. Ils avaient très vite remarqué la jalousie qui émanait de la jeune fille et tentaient de la croiser le moins possible.

La nuit précédent leur rentrée à Poudlard, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce qui était habituel, il décida se balada dans le manoir profitant d'un dernier moment dans ce qui était maintenant sa maison. Ne s'attendant pas à voir de la lumière, il fut étonné de voir Eleonore dans la bibliothèque, il la regarda avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle avait disposé sur le bureau en face d'elle plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette, il remarqua qu'elle ne se tenait pas comme d'habitude, elle avait un port plus droit qui ressemblait fortement à la manière dont avait de se tenir Sirius.

« Eleonore ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux bras venaient l'encerclé et l'attirer contre sa tante. Il sentit la femme de Rogue lui laisser des baisers dans les cheveux. Son étreinte était douce et en même temps si protectrice.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai du être prêt de toi. On aurait du tous être prêt de toi.

\- Ça va, ça va. Tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Oui, c'est revenu d'un coup.

\- Severus est au courant ?

\- Non, il a prit une potin de sommeil sans rêve alors j'arrive pas à le réveiller. Mais c'est pas grave, on va en profiter pour papoter un peu non ?

\- Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Vu que je pensais que tout le monde dormait, et que j'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour simplement dormir j'ai décidé de me documenter sur ce qui c'est passé dans notre monde durant mon absence, et j'ai vu que beaucoup d'article de presse t'était consacré alors j'ai commencé à lire ce qui te concerne. Tu dois me raconter, je me doute que tout n'est pas vrai, les journalistes de la Gazette ont toujours tendance à déformer la vérité. »

S'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque Harry commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé durant son enfance et ses années Poudlard. Il vit sa tante être profondément énervé quand il lui parlait des Dursley, inquiète quand il lui raconta ses aventures à Poudlard ou encore rire quand il lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa vie avec ses amis.

Eleonore ne s'intéressait pas du tout à son rôle de survivant, elle ne voyait en lui que Harry son filleul qui avait du affronter des événements qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Harry avait vu de réelle lueur d'inquiétude quand il avait parlé du basilic ou de la nuit de pleine lune en compagnie de Lunard. Rare était les personnes qui se faisait du soucis pour lui, beaucoup trouvait cela normal qu'à 12 ans il se retrouve face à un basilic puisqu'il était le survivant alors que pour Eleonore ça ne l'était pas. Elle voyait juste un enfant qui avait été laissé en danger. Elle lui rappelait, Sirius et Remus qui étaient tous deux terriblement inquiet à chaque année scolaire, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Harry parla toute la nuit avec sa tante et fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas stopper cette discussion. Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de sa famille qui avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Le soleil se levait quand Eleonore plaça des couvertures sur un Harry tout juste endormit, elle le regardait tendrement, se disant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'était qu'un bébé.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Severus arriver. L'ancien espion vit tout de suite que sa femme était de retour, il avait remarqué les même changement dans sa manière de se tenir que Harry.

« Eleo'

\- Sev' ! »

Le couple se retrouva enfin, après 16 longues d'années de séparation.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Coucou, comme vous l'avez vous j'ai un peu gonflé l'âge de Minerva pour que l'histoire d'adoption soit plus cohérente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et la suite sera vendredi prochain! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! C'est avec une journée de retard (désolé pour ça ) que je vous poste le dixième chapitre de cette fiction, qui sera l'avant dernier. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et Bonne Lecture!**

 **Chapitre 10**

Le couple était sorti de la pièce, laissant Harry dormir un peu, ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine. Severus arborait un immense sourire, lui qui n'était pas quelqu'un de fort expressif ne pouvait enlever le sourire qui barrait son visage.

« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais retrouver la mémoire.

\- Je suis désolé Sev', si j'avais été plus prudente on n'aurait pas été séparé.

\- Arrête, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il t'attendait en allant chez les Longdubas.

\- Mais je savais que ma magie avait une baisse de régime. J'aurai dû rester avec Sirius.

\- On ne peut pas changer ce qui c'est passé. Et d'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi ta magie était instable.

\- C'est à cause de Molly.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quelques jours avant Halloween, j'ai surpris Molly mettre une potion dans les aliments que mangeait Arthur. C'était un philtre d'amour, il a toujours été sous philtre et quand Molly a su que j'ai vu son petit manège. Elle m'a menacé de me détruire si je disais quoique soit, qu'elle me priverai de ma magie..

\- Comme si sa menace allait te faire peur.

\- Ouais, alors j'ai prévenu Arthur. J'ai mis du temps à me décider, c'est mon ami je voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser le contrôler comme ça.

\- Alors pourquoi il est resté avec elle ?

\- Pour les enfants, ils venaient d'avoir Ginevra et Arthur n'aurait jamais laissé ses enfants. Ils les aiment tellement mais il m'a demandé une potion pour contrer à vie le philtre d'amour.

\- C'est pour ça que tu fouillais dans mon labo ? Sourit Severus

\- Oui !

\- Il quittera sûrement Molly quand tous ses enfants seront partis de la maison.

\- Sûrement, en tout cas je l'espère pour lui. Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé pour toi. Je veux tout savoir ! »

Le couple resta un moment seul à parler avant que les autres habitants du manoir ne se lèvent et les rejoignent. Quand Sirius arriva, il vit tout de suite le sourire, qu'il qualifiait de nié, sur le visage de Severus. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, le retour de la mémoire d'Eleonore.

« Yes !

\- Joue la calme Black. Soupira Severus

\- Non ! Elle est de retour pas vrai ?

\- Oui Sirius, je suis de retour. » Sourit Eleonore

Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras et fit pareil avec Remus qui arrivait dans la cuisine en même temps. Les quatre adultes déjeunèrent ensemble racontant leur vie à Eleonore avant qu'un sujet sensible vienne sur le tapis.

« Sérieux, vous êtes pas ensemble ? Demanda Eleonore étonné.

\- Non. Si tu veux des explications demande à Remus, dit Sirius

\- Alors Remy, explique moi.

\- Il y a rien à expliquer. On ne peut pas être ensemble.

\- Non ! Tu ne veux pas parce que tu n'assumes pas d'être loup garou. Il y a que toi que ça gêne. On pourrait être bien !

\- Tu pourrais trouver mieux que ce que je peux t'apporter.

\- Mais si je veux pas ce que toi tu appelles 'mieux'. Je veux juste être avec toi.

\- C'est pas possible Sirius. » dit Remus avant de partir suivit de Sirius.

Harry était heureux, il retournait et pour la première fois il avait de la famille sur le quai de la gare. Eleonore et Sirius les avait accompagné.

Il était maintenant assit dans un compartiment avec Drago, Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille parlait encore peu au couple qui était assit en face d'elle. Pour Hermione, Harry n'avait rien à faire avec Drago et les voir enlacé là où les autres élèves pouvaient les voir la faisait enrager. Harry voulait il juste provoquer les serpentards ou quoi ?

L'ambiance était tendue dans le compartiment et l'ouverture de la porte par Pansy Parkinson n'allait rien arranger.

« Drago ! Tu es là ! Je te cherche partout depuis le départ du train. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit elle en fixant Drago somnoler contre l'épaule de Harry.

\- Pansy, tu exagères, j'allais m'endormir.

\- Pourquoi tu es avec eux ? Et pourquoi tu es dans les bras de Potter ?

\- Mais parce que Drago est mon petit ami, Parkinson. Fit Harry en serrant Malfoy un peu plus contre lui

\- Quoi ! Dray dit moi qu'il ment !

\- Pansy, arrête de crier et Harry dit la vérité.

\- C'est pour lui que tu as quitté mon frère, que tu as annulé le mariage et que tu t'es enfuis de ta famille !

\- Pansy, j'ai annulé le mariage parce que je n'ai jamais voulu être avec ton frère et je ne me suis pas enfuis. Je suis majeur et j'ai donc le droit de prendre mes propres décisions, c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai choisi. Tu sais comment ça se passe chez moi. Ne fait pas comme si tu étais surprise.

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant les vacances alors entre ta disparition soudaine et les attaques de Voldemort en fin de vacances je me suis inquiétée. » dit Pansy en s'installant dans le compartiment avec eux.

\- Harry et Drago avaient beaucoup parlé du retour à Poudlard, pour savoir si il fallait qu'il se montre si ce n'était pas trop risqué pour Drago qui allait déjà avoir les serpentards à dos du au fait qu'il ait montré ouvertement qu'il ne supportait pas le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le couple avait décidé de s'afficher, les serpentards allaient déjà en avoir après Drago alors pourquoi se cacher ? Et pour le blond, seul l'avis de Pansy et Blaise comptaient.

\- Les deux serpentards étaient de véritable amis pour Malfoy, Pansy était très loyale et avait toujours était présente pour lui et Blaise l'avait aidé à garder la tête haute et à faire les bons choix devant son père.

« Comment ça se passe de toi côté, demanda Drago à Pansy.

\- Blaise jubile face à ta fuite, il est certain que tu vas bien, que tu n'allais pas partir de la famille Malfoy pour te faire avoir par face de serpent. Et les autres sont choqués et te rejettent. Rien de bien étonnant. »

Cette petite discussion bien que banale énervait Hermione qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et surtout Ron acceptait l'arrivée de Pansy dans leur compartiment. Elle ne supportait pas la jeune fille qui était tout ce qu'elle détestait.

« ça ne vous gêne pas les garçons ?

\- De quoi, répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

\- Qu'il impose des personnes que l'on aime pas dans notre compartiment.

\- Ma parole, qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ! »

A la surprise de tous c'était Ron qui s'était exclamé, bien que Harry ait vu rouge, le roux fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« On ne te reconnaît plus ! Depuis que Harry a refusé que tu lises son grimoire, tu redeviens la pimbêche que l'on ne supportait pas en première année. Tu es jalouse de Harry au point de rejeter complètement Drago pour faire mal à Harry. Tu es la seule, avec ma mère, pendant les vacances à ne pas avoir adressé la parole à Malfoy. Alors que ce passe t il pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?

\- Ronald comment oses tu me parler de cette manière ?!

\- Je te parle comme je le souhaite Hermione, mais si tu continus à te comporter comme tu l'as fais pendant les vacances je ne te parlerai plus du tout. Sur ceux les gars, je vais rejoindre Neville. »

Ron sortit sans plus une parole pour la griffondor choquée de ses dires, elle resta murée dans son silence pendant le reste du voyage alors que dans le même compartiment, Harry faisait la connaissance de la meilleure amie de son petit ami.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent étonnés de voir à la table des professeurs Eleonore assise à côté de Severus. Les plus vieux ne leur avaient pas dit qu'elle allait être professeur. Drago et Harry se regardaient en souriant de leur table respective, ils avaient tous deux hâtent d'entendre le discours de Dumbledore, pour une fois. Après avoir rappelait les règles de l'école Albus en vint à la présentation des nouveaux professeurs.

« Comme certains on put le constater, nous avons deux nouveaux professeurs, George Smith, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur de la maison Griffondor, et Eleonore Rogue, professeur de métamorphose. Réservez leur un bon accueil. »

La majorité des élèves fut étonnée du nom de famille de leur nouveau professeur de métamorphose, elle fut le sujet de beaucoup de discussion lors du repas, sur son lien avec Severus Rogue. Beaucoup était certain, à juste titre, qu'elle était sa femme, pour preuve ils m'étaient en avant le fait que leur professeur de potion ne portait plus ses immondes robes noirs informes.

Quand tous les élèves furent couchés, Harry sortit la carte du marrauder de sa malle et chercha les appartements de sa tante, qu'elle devait partager avec Rogue. Il la repéra rapidement, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et alla à la porte des lieux privées du couple Rogue. Il toqua doucement à la porte, rapidement Eleonore lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

« J'étais certaine que tu allais venir ! Entre. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et entra rapidement, il arriva directement dans un grand salon très clair où se situait une grande cheminée surplombant un grand canapé et deux fauteuils. Sur l'un deux se trouvait son professeur de potion qui lisait un livre, il était visiblement en pyjama, tout comme sa tante, et Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du les déranger.

« Tu veux du thé Harry ?

\- Oui je veux bien. »

Eleonore passa une porte, pour se rentre dans ce qui était la cuisine. Elle prépara un thé à la menthe, qui était le seul qu'il y avait dans cet appartement. Harry la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

\- Je me doutais que tu devais te demander ce que je faisais là. Sourit Eleonore

\- Et ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que étais professeur ?

\- Albus avait pas trouvé de professeur pour remplacer alors dans la journée il a demandé à Sirius mais il ne pouvait pas. Il est de nouveau auror alors il a refusé, Remy ne peut pas parce qu'il a déjà été professeur et ça c'est mal passé d'après ce que tu m'as dis alors il ne restait plus que moi. Je suis au courant que depuis le milieu d'après midi.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- C'est cool non ? Comme ça je vais pouvoir garder un œil sur toi. Il t'arrive pas mal d'aventure ici. »

Harry sourit, il sentait qu'Eleonore était quelqu'un de très protecteur et il en était heureux, très peu de personne l'était avec lui et il avait l'impression que ce sentiment était naturel chez sa tante. Quand le thé fut près, les deux Potter rejoignirent Severus dans le salon, ils prirent un thé tous les trois. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, Harry découvrit un peu plus sa tant pour son plus grand bonheur.

Les semaines qui suivirent Harry et Drago passèrent de long moment dans les appartements du couple Rogue à prendre le thé ou même à dîner avec eux. Harry aimait particulièrement ses moments là, il se sentait bien avec ceux qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille (il ne manquait plus que Sirius et Remus pour que ça soit complet). Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec son professeur de potion qui était bien différent que lors de ses cours, il était plus spontané et agréable. Harry attendait les moments qu'ils allaient tous partager ensemble avec impatience, c'était leur petit moment de tranquillité, ils ne pensaient plus aux nombreuses attaques de mangemorts, aux serpentards qui faisait tout pour faire craquer Drago où aux griffondors qui repoussaient Harry parce qu'il avait choisit Drago plutôt que Hermione.

En effet la jeune griffondor avait demandé à Harry de choisir en son petit ami et elle car elle ne supportait plus de voir Drago, Pansy et Blaise constamment avec eux. Harry avait choisit son petit ami ce qui lui valait des reproches constants de la part des autres griffondors,outre Ron qui comprenait le comportement de son ami. Harry restait donc constamment avec Ron, Drago, Blaise et Pansy ce qui déplaisait aux deux maisons qu'étaient Griffondor et Serpentard.

C'est donc heureux d'échapper à cette ambiance tendue que Drago et Harry allèrent dans les appartements du couple Rogue pour un dîner en cette fin de mois de septembre. Après être entrés, ils remarquèrent qu'aucun des deux membres du couple n'était présent. Ils décidèrent de les attendre, ils n'étaient jamais en retard.

Deux heures plus tard, la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser entrer dans le salon Eleonore ainsi que Severus. Le couple trouva Drago assit sur le canapé en train de lire un livre avec Harry allongé sur le même canapé et ayant posé sa tête sur les genoux du blond qui en profitait pour lui caresser distraitement les cheveux. La seule femme présente dans la pièce ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au tableau que formait son neveu et son petit ami.

« Vous êtes enfin là. Où étiez vous ? Demanda Harry

\- On était avec Sirius, Remus, et le chef des aurors. Dit Eleonore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont tous mit en place pour accueillir les mangemorts qui voudraient laisser Voldemort. Du coup on a pu envoyer le message au mangemort comme quoi on avait un moyen de couper le lien créé avec la marque des ténèbres et qu'ils pourraient être débarrassés de Voldemort pour toujours. Et on a retiré la marque de Sev'. Dit Eleonore avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est génial ! » S'écrièrent Harry et Drago en même temps, tout deux savaient que Severus regrettait d'être marqué comme mangemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un espion. L'homme était soulagé de ne plus avoir de lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Comment c'est passé votre journée les garçons ?

\- Bien, bien. Dit Harry ?

\- Arrête 'Ry, Granger l'a encore emmerdé. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle est comme ça.

\- Elle est jalouse, fit Severus, elle a commencé à changer avec Harry quand il ne l'a pas laissé Grimmy, il s'est toujours dit plus intelligente que tous et elle meurt d'envie d'avoir toutes les connaissances possibles.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais été comme ça avant. L'a défendit Harry.

\- La jalousie change les personnes. »

Bien que sceptique au début, Harry dû reconnaître que le fait de promettre de casser la marque des ténèbres aux mangemorts avaient considérablement réduit le nombre de mangemorts présents dans les rangs de Voldemort. Un tiers d'entre eux l'avait quitté, Drago avait visiblement raison, Azkaban faisait moins peur que Voldemort.

Cette perte au niveau de ses rangs énervés au plus haut point Voldemort qui redoublait ses attaques en conséquence. Et en ce début de mois de décembre, Severus reçu une lettre qui changea son planning de la journée. Lucius Malfoy le prévenait que Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard l'après midi même.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **;)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'il l'entourait. Il pouvait juste constater qu'il était allongé sur un lit assez confortable. Cherchant à tâtons la table de nuit pour trouver au choix, sa baguette ou une bougie, Harry trouva une baguette et lança un lumos il put voir enfin la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Rapidement il reconnu une chambre de sainte mangouste, il éclaira toute la chambre et pu voir Drago en train de dormir sur un fauteuil près de son lit. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son petit ami dormir. En le regardant il put remarquer que quelques détails avaient changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, il semblait plus maigre et même si il dormait il avait l'air fatigué.

Fronçant les sourcils Harry se demandait depuis combien de temps il était à l'hôpital. Il se sentait bien, un peu ankylosé mais il n'avait aucune douleur. Laissant son petit ami dormir, Harry essaya de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs.

Severus avait prévenu toute l'école que la venue de Voldemort était imminente. Ils avaient donc mis en sécurité les plus jeunes et préparaient les protections sur Poudlard. La bataille fut rude, Harry se rappelait peu à peu avoir vu tomber des membres de l'Ordre, dont Tonks ou Maugrey. Harry se remémorait son combat contre Voldemort, il avait tout donné, mit toute sa puissance dans les sorts qu'il lançait sur le mage noir, et il avait réussi. Réussi à faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, réussi à détruire le plus grand mage. Il se souvenait de la fin de son combat, du moment où il avait réalisé que c'était terminé, il s'était retourné vers le champ de bataille et avait vu Sirius, en plein combat avec Bellatrix se prendre un sort. Et ensuite, plus rien, trou noir. Le jeune Potter ne se souvenait plus de rien, paniquant à l'idée de perdre Sirius, Harry se leva précipitamment de son lit, or ses jambes ne l'avaient pas porté depuis un long moment et il s'écroula sans discrétion, réveillant par la même occasion le blond présent dans sa chambre.

« Harry ? Harry tu es réveillé ! Que fais tu à terre ?

\- Tombé. »

Drago aida le brun à se relever et l'assit sur le lit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait y croire, enfin il se réveillait.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici Drago ?

\- Demain ça fera un an.

\- Depuis la fin de la bataille ?

\- Oui, un an jour pour jour.

\- Comment ça se fait que je sois resté si longtemps ? Comment vont les autres ? Et Sirius est il vivant ? Ça va toi ? Tu n'as rien hein ? Débattit à tout vitesse Harry.

\- Du calme 'Ry, tu étais dans un coma magique, ta propre magie te retenait inconscient parce que lors de ton combat contre Voldemort tu as puisé dans tes réservés magiques et tu les as épuisées, et pendant un an elles se sont rétablies.

\- Ça prend autant de temps ?

\- Normalement ça prend beaucoup plus de temps, mais d'après Eleonore et les médicomages je t'ai aidé.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On est lié.

\- Comme Severus et Eleonore ?

\- Oui, sourit Drago.

\- Donc en restant près de moi tu m'aidais à aller mieux ? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si fatigué.

\- Oui et oui. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu veux savoir comment vont les autres je paris.

\- Attend, avant ça, c'est vrai on est lié ?

\- Évidemment, je ne blaguerai pas là dessus. C'est génial non ?

\- Oh oui oui oui ! »

Drago embrassa son petit ami, heureux de le retrouver, un an qu'il attendait ça, qu'il passait ses journées dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'il ne supportait plus. Un an qu'il passait plusieurs nuits par mois près de Harry pour accélérer le processus de guérison, il était enfin réveillé devant lui et le blond avait du mal à y croire. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

« Comment vont les autres ? J'ai vu Sirius se prendre un sort par Bellatrix lors de la bataille.

\- En effet...

\- Et ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est mort.

\- Non il est vivant, il a juste été blessé, il va mieux mais elle l'avait bien amoché.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu tellement peur. Et les autres ?

\- Remus va bien, Eleonore et Severus aussi.

\- Et mes amis ? Les Weasley ?

\- Tout le monde va bien Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Ça fait un an que je me repose. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Alors, Ginny est avec Dean, ils habitent ensemble depuis quelques semaines tout comme Hermione et Ron qui se sont réconciliés après la bataille. Ils viennent souvent te voir. Sirius a réussi à faire craqué Remus, et ils sont enfin ensemble.

\- Enfin ! C'est génial.

\- Oui, tu verras ils sont trop mignon tous les deux.

\- Et Eleonore et Severus ?

\- Ils vont bien, même très bien. Ils viennent tous les jours te voir.

\- Tous les jours ?

\- Évidemment, comme Sirius et Remus.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils venaient aussi souvent.

\- Oh j'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer.

\- Vas y.

\- Eleonore est enceinte. De 8 mois. C'est une petite fille. Tu verras, Eleonore est insupportable, Sev' dit que ça passera après l'accouchement mais j'ai un doute. En tout cas, on a tous hâte de voir la petite arriver.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai loupé tellement de chose...

\- C'est pas grave. Tu es revenu c'est le principal. »

Drago continua à raconter à Harry l'année qu'il avait loupé toute la nuit. Il lui raconta comment Arthur avait divorcé de Molly lorsque Ginny avait quitté leur maison, comment Severus arrivait à garder son calme face à Eleonore qui avait des envies plus qu'étrange.

Les deux jeunes ne virent pas le temps passé et ils se rendirent compte que le soleil s'était levé seulement quand le médicomage entra dans la chambre. Le spécialiste examina Harry qui avait plus aucune raison de rester à l'hôpital. Chose qui n'échappa au médicomage qui laissa Harry retournait chez lui.

Drago avait fait part à Harry que le couple Rogue vivait dans le manoir Potter avec lui le temps qu'ils trouvent une maison pour accueillir leur famille, ce qui prenait plus de temps que prévu à causse d'une Eleonore qui n'aimait aucune des maisons qu'elle visitait. Harry était content de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver tout ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

C'est donc un Harry intenable qui arriva par cheminette dans le salon du manoir Potter. Le manoir était calme, Harry cru un moment que Eleonore et Severus n'étaient pas encore réveillés avant d'entendre Eleonore râler contre son petit ami.

« Severus je n'y arrive pas ! Aide moi ça m'énerve déjà. »

Riant doucement Harry attendit l'arrivée de Drago pour se diriger dans la cuisine, lieu où Eleonore se trouvait. Le jeune couple retrouva donc un Severus en train de batailler avec le four qui refusait de s'allumer et une Eleonore bougonnant. Le visage de la tante de Harry s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit son neveu entrer dans la pièce

« Harry !, fit elle en le serrant dans ses bras comme elle le pouvait, Tu es enfin revenu ! Tu nous as fais tellement peur ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

\- Eleo', laisse le respirer, tu vas le renvoyer à l'hôpital. »

Harry sourit en regardant Severus et Eleonore se chamailler. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, tout en parlant de l'année qu'il venait de s'écouler, Harry apprit comment c'était déroulée la grossesse d'Eleonore, et surtout comment depuis 8 mois Severus arrivait à faire preuve de patience envers sa femme.

Ils avaient décidés d'inviter tous les amis de Harry l'après midi même pour fêter son réveil, c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en compagnie, de Sirius, Remus, et la famille Weasley au complet. Tout cette petite troupe était regroupée dans le salon principal du manoir et parlait avec animation. Harry les regardait tout en jouant avec le collier renfermant la clef ouvre tout qu'il n'avait jamais lâcher. Il était heureux d'être entouré de ceux qui étaient important pour lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir avancer sans penser à Voldemort ou aux mangemorts. Il ne pouvait se soucier que de Drago et lui.

« Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé ? La clef ?Demanda Drago

\- Jamais, pour le moment. Mais tu connais ma vie, je vais sûrement en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre. »

FIN.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Voici la fin de 'A la découverte'. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont donnés leurs avis sur cette histoire, qui l'ont mit en favoris ou qu'ils l'ont suivit. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire plaît.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain HP/DM ou HP/SR, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux histoires je publierai en premier.

Bisous !:)


End file.
